MY SOUL, YOUR BEATS
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: ¿Es mejor odiarse entre si o tratar de llevarse mejor? ¿que tienen planeado Satoshi y Daisuke para ellos? DxK Se acerca el final!
1. Chapter 1

MY SOUL, YOUR BEATS

Capítulo I: Aviso de reunión

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, todo era paz, hasta que alguien irrumpió en su habitación con una clara cara de enfado y disgusto.

-"Por Dios ¿Aun sigues en la cama? Levántate de una maldita vez"- le reprocho un chico de pelo azul y ojos de igual color con gafas.

-"No lo haré"- negó tapándose completamente con las sabanas.

-"Lo harás tarde o temprano"- dijo con satisfacción tatuada en su cara.

-"Dime, que prefieres ¿Qué me quede dormido en la cama o que vaya y mate a cuanta persona se me atraviese?"- pregunto sabiendo que respondería, borrando esa sonrisa triunfal del ojiazul.

-"Esta bien, quédate en la cama"-dijo tranquilamente-"pero tendrás que levantarte antes de las siete de la noche"- agrego satisfecho al saber que no resistiría el preguntar.

-"¿Por qué a las siete?"- cuestiono, que supiese, no había invitado a nadie y si lo había hecho no hacía falta que él estuviese presente ni que entraran en su habitación.

-"Porque invite a Niwa, a las hermana Harada y al ladrón fantasma"- le dijo casi en el oído cuando ya se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama obteniendo un sobresalto y una mirada de sorpresa del rubio de ojos caramelo.

-"¿A DARK? ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? ¬¬"- grito realmente furioso y consternado.

-"No, Daisuke me pidió que lo invitara también"- respondió simplemente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-"Ya verá ese enano pelirrojo cuando le ponga las manos encima"- murmuro-"va a saber lo que es enfadarme de verdad ¬¬"- agrego muy pero muy molesto.

-"Bien, ahora ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás durmiendo o arreglaras tu cuarto de una buena vez?"- pregunto viendo que Krad no era la persona más ordenada del mundo-"De seguro le dará hincapié a Dark para mofarse de ti"- dijo pensando en que cosas podría decir el peli violeta.

-"Esta bien, está bien, arreglare mi cuarto"- respondió rendido, cuando Satoshi se proponía a que él hiciera algo siempre lo lograba, como la vez que lo obligo a limpiar toda la casa él solo chantajeándolo con una grabación de él diciendo que le gustaba cierto ladroncito jeje… de donde habrá sacado esa grabación ni idea, otro misterio del comandante Hiwatari

-"Y una cosa más"-

-"¿Ahora qué? ¬¬ "- pregunto.

-"Suerte con soportar a Risa"- respondió.

-"¿Por… "- no pudo terminar porque le cerro la puerta en la cara-"… que?"- lo dejo con la palabra en la boca-"A veces me pregunto si no es mejor matarte ¡ME VENGARE SATOSHI!"- grito bien fuerte para que lo escuchara y se dio media vuelta para ver su desordenada habitación-"Esto me llevara un ratooooo largooooo"- y es lo mismo que me cuesta a mi

Mientras en la casa Niwa…

-"Dark, por amor a la humanidad ¡DESPIERTA!"- decía, mejor dicho gritaba un adolescente pelirrojo pero ni pizca de atención o de ser escuchado recibió del otro-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"- se preguntaba, todas las mañanas era la misma historia, el ladrón solo se despertaba cuando tenía hambre o estaba aburrido, era un verdadero suplicio despertarlo-"¡MAMA, DARK NO QUIERE LEVANTARSE!"- Grito y entonces Dark se levanto de inmediato-"¿Ves? No era tan difícil"- le dijo a su contraparte sonriendo felizmente.

-"Eres una pequeña rata"- dijo muy molesto-"Encima que me haces ir a la casa del loco ese me despiertas temprano"- refunfuño.

-"Son las dos de la tarde"- le aviso molesto mostrándole la hora en el reloj de su muñeca-"Y te recuerdo que mamá se fue de vacaciones con papá y el abuelo y me dejo a mí a cargo, así que me tienes que obedecer"- agrego contento de ser el dueño de la casa por dos semanas.

-"Si, que genial idea tuvieron, pero soy yo el mayor"- se quejo.

-"Pero tienes mentalidad de niñito de seis"- le refregó en la cara.

-"Si claro, échame en cara eso, vos te pones como uno de cinco cuando el tipo de las gafas se te acerca"- ahora sí que Daisuke no tenia escapatoria, se había puesto muy colorado con la sola mención del chico.

Daisuke: Mejor cállate, Dark- le contesto-Y vístete de una vez, que mi mamá no este no significa que puedas andar todo el día en calzoncillos por la casa- agrego molesto porque la vecina ahora lo espiaba e invitaba a sus amigas para ver tal espectáculo-Y aunque no quieras vendrás conmigo a la casa de Hiwatari-kun, además estarás toda la noche con Risa- dijo poniendo una cara malvada nada característica en él.

-"Que un rayo me parta, me pedirá de nuevo que seamos novios y no se me despegara en toda la noche, que pesadilla"- suspiro rendido, después de todo ya no la soportaba cada vez que se veían ella comenzaba a hablar de su futuro con él.

-"Si no quieres que Risa se te pegue todo el día dile que no quieres nada con ella o ignórala y habla con Krad"- le aconsejo.

-"Veamos ¿Qué es peor? ¿Risa o Krad?"- se puso a pensar en dicho tema.

-"Dark, no te hagas él que piensa, si ya sabes la respuesta ¬¬"- le dijo enojado.

-"Tienes razón, bueno, tratare de hablar con Krad e ignorar a Risa ¿Contento? ¬¬"- pregunto.

-"Si, y mucho n.n"- respondió-"Solo un pequeño detalle"-

-"¿Cual?"-

-"La vecina te esta espiando de nuevo y trajo a sus amigas"- contesto señalando por la ventana al grupo de viejitas que miraban por la ventana de la casa de al lado, eran unas diez y unas cuantas tenían banderitas y broches con la imagen de Dark estampado en ellos, inmediatamente Dark vio esto cerro las cortinas.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh"- se escucho el suspiro de las viejitas.

-"Que viejas pervertidas"- se quejo el ladrón y bajo las escaleras para comer algo, o mejor dicho a almorzar si podía. Porque Daisuke no lo dejaría en paz y se burlaría de él por el suceso de las viejitas y se le quitaría el apetito.

En la casa Hiwatari al fin Krad había terminado de arreglar su cuarto, la cosa es que se tardo unas cuatro horas así que ya eran como las seis de la tarde. Entonces entra de vuelta Satoshi.

-"Que acontecimiento, el cuarto está limpio"- dijo registrando cada micra cuadrada-"Exceptuando tu armario que en cualquier momento revienta"- agrego notando que si llegaba a abrir la puerta del armario de seguro le caía todo encima.

-"¿Y donde querías que metiera todo lo que estaba regado por el piso?"- pregunto enfadado.

-"Lo doblaste mínimo ¿no?"-vio como el otro simplemente se volteaba y se ponía a silbar.

-"Eres un caso perdido, no sé porque te tardaste tres horas, cincuenta y ocho minutos y diecisiete segundos"- dijo mirando su reloj.

-"Es que apareció un pasadizo secreto en el armario y me caí por una resbaladilla que había ahí adentro"- contó, eso explicaría porque estaba lleno de polvo y tenía una pelusa del tamaño de una rata en la cabeza.

-"Pensé que nunca lo encontrarías"- dijo tranquilamente-"Y tienes una pelusa gigante en el pelo, quítatela de una vez"- agrego viendo que el otro con repugnancia se la quitaba y la tiraba en el tacho de basura de su habitación.

-"Asco, espero que estés feliz, Satoshi, desperdicie cuatro horas limpiando esta habitación y ahora tendré que soportar al idiota de Dark y a la tonta sin cerebro de Risa Harada"- recordó furioso-"No sabes la ira que siento en este momento"-

-"Pues ve a darte un baño y cálmate, de paso quítate todo lo que se te quedo pegado en el pelo, creo que eso rosa en tu mecha más larga es goma de mascar"- aviso, como de costumbre tenía que fijarse en todo.

-"¿Goma de mascar? Noooooooo"- corre al baño a verse en el espejo-"Noooooooo, demonios"-

-"Bien, Krad, nos vemos, tienes una hora para bañarte y alistarte hasta que lleguen los invitados"- aviso y se fue antes de que el rubio decidiera asesinarlo por todos los problemas que había tenido que sufrir solo limpiando su cuarto.

-"Carajo, la p madre, me las va a pagar"- decía mientras trataba de despegar la cosa rosa de su pelo-"Mier… no sale, mi preciado pelo T-T no me lo cortare pero esta maldita cosa rosa no sale, mami Noooooooo "- se rinde de ese intento fallido y se dispone a darse un, tal vez, relajante baño a ver si se olvidaba de esa tarde horrible que había tenido, y de paso ver si con el agua el maldito intruso de su pelo se despegaba.

-"Dark, salí ahora mismo del baño o derribo la puerta"- amenazo su "contraparte". Pues bien, el tema era así, cuando ya era el momento de salir para ir a la casa de Hiwatari el ladrón fantasma se encerró en el baño diciendo que si quería llevarlo iba a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza.

-"Quiero ver que lo intentes Daisuke"- reto, la verdad era que no quería ni ver a Krad ni mucho menos a Risa-"Mi vida es un infierno"-

-"¿Tú crees que tu vida es un infierno?"- pregunto una voz misteriosa en su cabeza.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?"- pregunto Dark.

-"Sabia que eras idiota, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto"- dijo la vocecilla.

-"Un minuto, no eres Daisuke entonces eres ¡KRAD!"-

-"Aleluya, tienes cerebro aunque nunca lo demuestres"- dijo con tono de burla.

-"Mejor cierra el pico rubio teñido"-

-"Dark ¿Estás hablando solo?"- cuestiono Daisuke desde el otro lado de la puerta al no recibir contestación del otro después de todos los insultos que dijo, si hasta Daisuke se sale de quicio a veces.

-"No Daisuke, descubrí que puedo conectarme telepáticamente con el loco psicópata rubio como con vos"- respondió-" ¿y qué decías Krad?"-

-"Mejor dime qué demonios haces, Satoshi se esta impacientando y no quiero seguir soportando a Risa hablando de un futuro contigo, si yo sufro ven a sufrir tu también maldito cobarde"- dijo enfadado, pues las chicas ya estaban en la casa de Satoshi y Risa no dejaba de hablarle a Krad sobre Dark.

-"No, no voy a ir aunque me amenacen de muerte"-

-"Vas a venir o te voy a matar en este mismo momento maldita rata"-

-"No lo haré"-

-"Dark, la p madre no seas tan cobarde"- esta vez fue Daisuke quien hablo.

-"Noooooooo, no quiero seguir escuchándola, prefiero que Krad me mate"- opino.

-"Lo haré si en cinco minutos no estás acá ladrón de cuarta"- amenazo-"Juro que voy a lograr que ella nunca más se despegue de ti sino vienes ahora, soy yo el que tiene que soportar a Satoshi y a Risa, así que afronta tu destino carajo"- ante esta amenaza no pudo seguir, era mejor solo soportarla una vez que estar todo el tiempo con ella. Abre la puerta y Daisuke le pone unas esposas en las manos cortesía del comandante Satoshi Hiwatari n.n

-"No te vas a escapar"- dijo con cara de psicópata, lo que hace la gente cuando se impacienta.

-"Esta bien"- Al tiempo dicho por el ángel de alas blancas llegaron a la casa de Hiwatari y comienza la tragedia… digo el encuentro jeje…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: La noticia de Satoshi y Daisuke

-"Y bien chico inteligente ¿para que vinimos? ¬¬"- pregunto Dark a Satoshi, desde que habían llegado a la única que había escuchado era a Risa y ya le hartaba bastante, su voz ya le retumbaba en la cabeza…

-"Pues es algo que planeamos Niwa y yo"- respondió haciendo que Dark mirase a su tamer como pidiendo una explicación a todo eso pero muy enfadado porque aun no le había quitado las esposas de las muñecas..

-"Dark lo que sucede es que planeamos unas vacaciones para nosotros seis, partimos mañana mismo y primero tenia que traerte acá, porque si te lo decía en casa te ibas a encerrar de nuevo en el baño y ahí si que no iba a poder sacarte mas"- explico Daisuke.

-"En primera ¿a que lugar tratas de llevarme?"- cuestiono.

-"Es en una cabaña en un bosque a dos horas en tren desde aquí"- contesto.

-"Con nosotros seis te referiste al loco rubio, a su tamer, a las hermana Harada y a nosotros dos ¿no?"- dijo.

-"Pues si n.n"-

-"No iré aunque me pagues ¡y ya quítame estas malditas esposas!"- aviso con mucha seriedad-"Me estas pidiendo que soporte a los que mas odio por quien sabe cuanto tiempo"-

-"Una semana"- recordó Satoshi.

-"Una semana con mi Némesis"- agrego molesto en extremo y luego susurro algo para que solo Daisuke lo escuchara y tal vez Satoshi que tiene muy buen oído-"Y con la loca de Risa"-

-"Pues si, pero también estaré yo y Satoshi así que no creo que haya mucho problema con eso"- dijo muy feliz, aunque sabia que en cualquier momento Dark empezaría a gritar como un desaforado cuanto insulto conocía.

-"Daisuke, ni loco voy"- aviso tratando de no descontrolarse por la tranquilidad del pelirrojo con ese tema-"Y menos que menos si van los que te mencione"-

-"Iras"- dijo serenamente Satoshi con tono de orden-"Me tarde media hora convenciendo a Krad de que iría y no me vas a echar todo a perder ¿entendiste Dark?"- agrego molesto aunque no había sido tan difícil, siempre existen los chantajes jeje… pero también lo miraba con mucho odio por si se atrevía a decir que no.

-"Dile a tu novio que se calme ¿si? Ni que fuera lo más importante del mundo que yo fuera"-

-"Cobarde"- murmuro Krad tomándose una taza de café. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, estaban merendando.

-"Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo Krad"- reto el ángel de alas negras, al fin le habían quitado las benditas esposas de las manos, cierta personita que lo quiere mucho y que yo la odio.

-"Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde… "- comenzó a decir-"Tienes miedo de ir a un bosque con 5 personas, ni que fueran a violarte"- agrego tomándose otro sorbo.

-"Ja… mira quien habla, de seguro Satoshi te chantajeo"- dio en el blanco y Krad escupió lo que tomaba justo a Satoshi (Cara de Satoshi ¬¬)-"¿Ves? Eres tan fácil de manipular"-

-"Dark, no lo provoques"- le rogó su contraparte pero ya era tarde Krad había formado una gran bola de energía negra-violeta en su mano y estaba a punto de lanzarla.

-"Prepárate a morir Dark"- dijo y le lanzo la bola, el receptor la esquivo y estuvo al borde de contraatacar pero Satoshi lo golpeo en la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente.

-"En mi casa no se pelea, ¿entendido?"- pregunto con la mirada más fría que tenia y con café encima de su camisa blanca.

-"O.O"- Todos tenían esta cara, como diciendo "mejor le hacemos caso" o "este está loco".

-"¡Dark-san!"- exclamo la mayor de las pelirrojas, Risa y fue en su ayuda pero antes que ella llego Krad.

-"Lo tenias todo fríamente calculado"- comento tomando a Dark en brazos-"Por eso me dijiste que arreglara mi cuarto y me molestaste toda la mañana para que me despertara"-

-"Hasta que lo entiendes, llévalo a tu habitación y no se maten cuando se despierte"- le ordeno y el otro obedeció, era mejor eso a que se descontrolara y comenzara a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-"Esto fue raro"- comento la menor de las gemelas, Riku.

-"No, es perfectamente normal cuando se encuentran"- aviso Daisuke tomándose su té y una galletita con forma de animalito.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Krad…

-"¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará desmayado? ¿No estará lastimado?"- y muchas preguntas más hacia Risa sobre Dark acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía el ángel de alas blancas.

-"Este… "- _"No la mates, no la mates, no la mates"_ se decía una y otra vez_" cuando despiertes me vengare Dark"_-"Risa, ¿no crees que lo mejor es dejarlo solo?"- le pregunto así tendría una excusa para irse y dejar de escuchar a ese dolor de cabeza con extremidades.

-"Eso creo… usted quédese y yo me iré, alguien debe cuidarlo ¿no cree?"- dijo la muchacha "Dark, vives para cagarme la vida, tú y tus noviecitas, carajo, yo me quiero ir T-T"

-"Esta bien"- suspiro resignado, era mejor estar con un inconsciente Dark que con una charlatana y habladora de estupideces Risa "Dios verdaderamente debe odiarme". Entonces la gemela de Riku regresa con los demás.-"Siempre me tienes que joder a mi T-T"- se quejaba-"Pero al menos no hay nadie haciéndome treinta preguntas por minuto"- agrego tranquilo y se sentó en una silla a leer. Tal vez de esa manera el tiempo pasase más rápido o más lento, quien sabe.

-"¿Risa se fue?"- pregunto el que creía inconsciente abriendo un ojo para "revisar el perímetro".

-"Si, ¿Qué no la escuchaste, farsante?"- respondió.

-"Fyu, que suerte, pensé que jamás se iría"- comento sentándose en la cama del rubio con cara de cansancio.

-"Yo igual"- sigue leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-"Parece que tu armario esta por explotar"- noto el peli violeta.

-"Si"- afirmo solamente.

-"Y… ¿con que te chantajeo Satoshi?"- pregunto, necesitaba hablar y el único disponible era el rubio.

-"No te importa"- respondió.

-"Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente?"- cuestiono.

-"Este es idiota"- murmuro-"¿No te acuerdas que antes éramos un solo ser?"-

-"Con que por eso, bueno, tengo una nueva manera de fastidiarte"- dijo sonriente cerrando los ojos y por esa misma razón no vio que Krad había agarrado una almohada y se la había lanzado-"¡Hoy!"- reclamo.

-"Te lo mereces, por escandaloso"- dijo tranquilamente y volvió a su lectura.

-"Maldito rubio teñido"- murmuro.

-"Escuche eso y te recuerdo que estamos en mi habitación así que no hagas lío"- le ordeno pero ya sabemos que Dark no le va a tomar importancia.

-"No importa eso, soy un ladrón, hago lo que quiero"-

-"No en esta casa así que si no estás desmayado te regresas con tu noviecita"- ordeno molesto, siempre tenía que actuar tan egocéntrico.

-"No quiero, ya no la soporto mas y ahora de seguro me obligan a ir a esas malditas vacaciones"- recordó molesto_-"Tienes que darme la razón, a vos te chantajearon y a mí me van a obligar"-_

_-"Sabias que estamos solos ¿no?"- _le pregunto por medio de esa conexión que tenían.

_-"Si, ¿por?"-_

_-"Porque estamos hablando como hace 1hora cuando te encerraste en el baño de tu casa"- _respondió.

_-"Ah, eso, es que parece que no estamos tan solos como parece, tu tamer me puso un micrófono el ropa y apenas me di cuenta"- _informo.

-"¡¿QUE?!"- grito y retumbo en la casa.

-"Lo que te dije, tu tamer me puso un micrófono en la ropa"- repitió.

-"¡Satoshi!"- llamo enojado "Genial, ahora me vigila".

* * *

En la sala Daisuke, Satoshi y Riku estaban merendando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon unos pasos, Risa había regresado.

-"Pensé que te quedarías con ese pervertido"-

-"Es que decidí dejarlo descansar"- comento.

-"Krad te aconsejo que lo hicieras ¿cierto?"- pregunto.

-"Este… si"- respondió con una gran sonrisa-"No creo que suceda nada si los dejo solos, adema Dark-san esta inconsciente"- agrego.

-"Ya no"- murmuro Satoshi que escuchaba por el micrófono todo lo que pasaba-"Aun no se mataron, es un tiempo record, debo anotarlo"- de debajo del sillón en el que estaba sentado saca una libreta y comienza a escribir cosas.

-"Satoshi, ¿Qué escribes?"- pregunta Daisuke al verlo completamente ensimismando en sus anotaciones.

-"Lo que conversan Dark y Krad"- responde-"Es extraño que aun no se estén peleando, tenía que registrarlo"- explico escribiendo rápidamente. Entonces escuchan el grito de Krad llamando a Satoshi y él acude sabiendo el porqué sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

A los minutos entra Satoshi, seguido de Niwa y las hermana Harada.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto tranquilamente.

-"Conmigo muchas cosas pero esta vez no se trata de mi"- señalo a Dark.

-"¿Ya descubrió que le puse un micrófono?"-

-"Si"- respondió Dark-"¿y por qué lo pusiste?"-

-"Necesitaba asegurarme de que no se mataran mientras no los veía"- contesto.

-"Eres un h"- todos se le quedaron viendo a los dos ángeles.

-"Bueno, si eso era todo será mejor que se duerman, por si no se dieron cuenta ya son las diez y media y mañana tenemos que despertarnos a las siete en punto"- aviso.

-"Pero yo aun no he dicho que iría"- refuto el ladrón.

-"Vas a ir aunque tenga que encadenarte al asiento del auto y amenazarte con un revolver"- dijo Satoshi fríamente.

-"Esta bien, pero… "-se acerca y le susurra lago al oído a Daisuke que luego le dice a Satoshi y este a Krad.

-"No señor, soporte todo en este día, pero a eso me niego"- dijo enojado Krad.

-"¿Qué le dijeron?"- pregunto Dark-"Yo solo te dije que no dormiría ni a palo con Risa"- susurro.

-"Y yo le dije eso mismo a Satoshi"- dijo Daisuke.

-"La solución es simple, si no duermes con Risa duermes con Krad"- explico como siempre el de las gafas.

-"Bien, pero no dormiré en la misma cama, ya estoy soportando mucho en este maldito viaje"- aviso el de pelo violeta.

-"Esta bien, habrá dos camas en su cuarto pero entonces… "- Daisuke mira a Satoshi-"Bueno, no es tan malo, podría ser peor"- suspiro.

-"¿Qué tanto estas murmurando Dai-chan?"- pregunto su ex novia, Riku, si ex porque a la semana cortaron XD.

-"Que ya que Dark y Krad se niegan a dormir en la misma cama tendré que dormir en la misma cama que Satoshi"- explico.

-"¡Ah! Era eso… no pasa nada, son dos chicos, no creo que sea algo malo"- opino Risa-"Lo que si seria molesto seria que Riku durmiera con Dark"- refunfuño imaginándoselo-"¡NOOOOO, DARK!"- grito como una loca.

-"Hermana cálmate, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta ese pervertido"- apunta a Dark que peleaba con Krad por tonterías, otra vez.

-"Es cierto, bien, además Krad y Dark se odian a muerte"- suspira felizmente-"Entonces tengo oportunidad con Dark-san"- Entonces después de que lograron que Dark y Krad dejara de pelear se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente ¡Comenzarían sus vacaciones!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Conociendo la casa de la familia Hikari

Un nuevo día normal, no, que normal, con Dark y Krad nada es normal. Esa mañana tenían que alistarse para empezar sus vacaciones en la cabaña de la familia Hiwatari complicado que convencer a Dark de ir de vacaciones con ellos era despertarlo, igualmente con Krad.

-"¿Tienes algún plan?"- le pregunto Niwa a Satoshi, viendo desde la puerta al par de ángeles problemáticos.

-"Siempre tengo un plan"- contesto y a los cinco minutos regreso a la habitación en donde habían dormido Krad y Dark, a la fuerza, con un balde.

-"Hiwatari-kun, ¿Qué tiene ese balde?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Agua fría con hielo"- respondió con una sonrisa macabra.

-" No creo que debas hacer eso"- opino realmente preocupado por lo que fuesen a hacer los chicos al despertarse.

-"No te preocupes, Niwa, antes de que me vean me escondo y no me harán nada"- dijo tranquilamente.

-"Este… entonces… yo me voy"- aviso y salió corriendo de la vista con una nube de polvo tras de sí gritando el fin del mundo se acerca XD.

-"Que exagerado"- comento al escuchar lo que gritaba-"Bueno, uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer"- agrego y les tiro el agua helada con balde y todo. Se fue corriendo antes de que lo mataran, cualquiera temería ante la venganza de dos tipos así.

-"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"- gritaron al unísono saltando de la cama totalmente empapados. Se miraron un momento con el ceño fruncido-"Satoshi"-

-"Lo matare"- amenazo Dark.

-"Yo igual"- dijo Krad y salieron todos mojados en busca del peli azul que se había escondido en un pasadizo secreto de la casa que solo él conocía-"Cuando te encuentre vas a ver Satoshi, ni tu recuerdo va a quedar"-

-"Lo haré picadillo, maldito imbécil"- decían mientras corrían por toda la casa. Al rato se cansaron y también se resfriaron, así que se fueron a bañar.

-"Lo odio"- dijo Krad después de bañarse, ya vestido y seco desayunando junto con Daisuke que reía nervioso, Risa y Riku, aun Satoshi no se había dignado a aparecer o estaba desayunando en otra parte, quién sabe. Ya eran las seis treinta, en media hora saldrían.

-"¿Y dónde está Dark?"- pregunto Niwa, intentando que dejara de insultar a Satoshi y a contar toda su vida juntos, a veces podía hartarlo a él también.

-"Esta tomando una ducha"- respondió y entonces el techo se rompe y cae Satoshi en la mesa con varios trozos del techo, una araña gigante radioactiva verde que se llevo a Risa, mucho polvo y telarañas-"Hasta que apareciste cobarde"-

-"Mmm… que extraño, pensé que estaba cerca del sótano"- comento simplemente, como si en realidad no hubiese hecho nada de lo cual sentirse culpable.

-"No me cambies de tema, ¿Cómo te atreviste? Nos empapaste y encima el agua estaba helada, mi cama esta toda mojada"-

-"¿De qué te quejas si de todas formas nos vamos?"- dice Riku molesta por todo el lío a la hora de desayunar y también porque Satoshi le cayó justo frente a ella sobre su taza de té T-T.

-"¡Me quejo porque siempre hace lo que se le da la regalada gana sin importarle lo que piensen los demás!"- dijo lleno de ira. Ahora, aparece el que faltaba, si el lindísimo de Dark n.n

-"¿Y ahora por que grita el loco rubio?"- Pregunto entonces noto a Satoshi-"¡TU! ¡Maldita rata escurridiza!"- grito dejando sordo a más de uno parándose frente a Satoshi que aun seguía en la mesa entonces sobre Satoshi del mismo agujero cae Risa a quien había raptado la araña gigante dejándolo inconsciente.

-"¡Volví!"- exclamo muy alegre.

-"Pobre Satoshi"- comento Daisuke.

-"Se lo merece"- dijeron al unísono Dark y Krad, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Pero… "- iba a decir algo pero vio las miradas de odio de los dos tipos y no se digno a contradecirlos.

-"Bueno… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"- pregunto Risa restándole importancia a que seguía sentada sobre el peli azul y que seguían en la mesa desayunando, o intentando desayunar.

-"Cuando Hiwatari-kun se despierte"- contesto viendo con verdadera pena a su compañero desmayado.

-"Bueno, por el golpe y el peso de Risa diría que no se levantara hasta dentro de veinte minutos si no le golpeo muy pero muy fuerte, claro"- opino Dark.

-"Bueno, serán cinco minutos antes de que nos vayamos y lo mate en el camino o cuando lleguemos"- comento Krad, aun seguía enojado por todo ese asunto.

-"Bueno… Risa, ¿te puedes quitar de encima de Hiwatari-kun?"- pregunto amablemente.

-"Si, lo siento"- estaba por pararse pero se resbalo con el café derramado golpeando nuevamente a Satoshi-"Oops… "- dijo sencillamente.

-"Pobre Hiwatari-kun"-

-"Eso debió doler"- dijo Dark.

-"Es lo que espero"-

-"¿Por qué tenía que tener una hermana?"- se preguntaba Riku.

-"Quien sabe, ¿para torturarnos a ti y a mí?"- sugirió Dark.

-"Seguramente, bueno… mientras Satoshi se despierta vamos a jugar a las cartas"- dijo animadamente. Luego de jugar y que al fin se despertase Satoshi salieron de la casa rumbo a la estación de tren. Durante dos tortuosas horas de escuchar a Risa, soportar las constantes peleas entre Dark y Krad y los lamentos de Riku, llegaron a su destino. La mansión, no casa, de la familia Hiwatari, en principio había una reja algo descuidada, mas adelante estaba un pequeño camino de piedras que daban a la casa de unos 20 metros y al fin se llegaba a la mansión. Tenía unos pequeños escalones en la entrada y una aldaba con la forma de una lechuza.

-"Les advierto que si pelean no se van a salvar de lo que les haré"-amenazo muy serio el dueño, o sea Satoshi.

-"Una pregunta"- dijo Dark.

-"¿Cual?"-

-"¿Si la casa es tan grande porque no podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas?"- pregunto mientras entraban.

-"Porque la mayoría de las puertas no se pueden abrir, vine aquí hace dos semanas con Niwa y pudimos abrir mínimo unas tres, las demás fueron imposibles"- respondió-"Además recuerdo que me contaron que estaba habitada por espíritus por eso mi familia la dejo, pero claro son solo rumores"- agrego con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-"No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a terminar pasando"- dijo Krad-"Mas por la sonrisa de Satoshi"-

-"¿Tienes miedo?"- pregunto con una gran sonrisa burlona Dark.

-"Claro que no, en un tiempo yo viví acá"- respondió enojado.

-"Entonces debes conocer la casa mejor que yo"- opino tranquilo Satoshi.

-"Hablando en serio, esta casa me da mala espina"- aviso Riku.

-"A mi no"- empezaron a caminar pero Krad se quedo estático en la puerta.

-"¿Qué sucede Krad?"- le pregunto su tamer.

-"Siento que estoy olvidando algo… ¿Qué será?"- al cabo de unos minutos el piso empieza a rechinar-"¡Ya me acorde! ¡No pisen ahí!"- grito pero muy tarde, el piso se rompió y cayeron a una especie de sótano-"¡Lo siento!"- agrego al recordar que la casa tenia unas cuantas trampas para los intrusos y ladrones.

-"¡LO HUBIESES DICHO ANTES RETRASADO!"- Grito Dark porque le habían caído encima los cuatro restantes.

-"¡Y ustedes hubiesen esperado, impacientes!"- le contesto.

-"¿Y cómo salimos de acá?"- pregunto Daisuke.

-"¿Por el mismo lugar? O.o"-

-"¡TE MATARE CUANDO SALGA!"- amenazo Dark.

-"¡Si es que sales!"-

-"¡Saldré y ya verás!"-

-"¡Bien, entonces espero sentado!"-

-"Este tipo me saca de quicio ò.ó"- le dijo a Daisuke pero este ni le escuchaba estaba muy ocupado con Satoshi haciendo quien sabe que-"Daisuke, ¿Qué rayos haces?"-

-"Es que encontramos una puerta acá y trato de abrirla"- respondió.

-"Por cierto, no vayan a abrir la puerta que esta a mi izquierda porque no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar"- se oye un click.

-"¿Y si la abrimos?"- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo sin sacar la vista del candado que acababa de abrir.

-"Pues agarrense del que tengan al lado porque van a caer 10 metros mas"- aviso.

-"Lo hubiese dicho antes"- dijo tranquilamente Satoshi que tenia prendido a Daisuke del cuello. Cayeron de nuevo.

-"¡¿ALGO MAS QUE SE TE HAYA OLVIDADO DECIRNOS?!"- grito a todo lo que podía Dark.

-"¡SI!"-

-"¡¿QUÉ SE TE OLVIDO DECIR AHORA?!"- grito esta vez Riku.

-"NO IMPORTA AHORA BAJO Y LES DIGO"- despliega sus alas blancas y baja unos veinte metros. Apenas toco el piso alguien se le pego del brazo-"¿Quién me corta la circulación del brazo?"-

-"Creo que Risa"- respondió Dark.

-"Lo siento me equivoque, es que no veo nada"- se disculpo.

-"Bien, ¿Cómo se salía de acá?"- se preguntaba Krad-"Por cierto, no se muevan de donde estén o podrían activar otra de las trampas y de esa ni las hermanas Harada ni Daisuke ni Satoshi se salvan"- advirtió.

-"¿Y por que ustedes dos no?"-

-"Porque me podría ir ahora volando y Dark igual"- contesto.

-"Solo dinos como salir de acá"-dijo Satoshi medio harto de todo el asuntito de las trampas por toda la casa.

-"Si, bien, ¿Cómo era?"- se pone a pensar al cabo de diez minutos ya todos estaban aburridos-"Cierto, que tonto fui, era lo mas sencillo del mundo"- dice. Se acerca a una de las paredes y empuja uno de los ladrillos, entonces el piso empieza a moverse hacia arriba-"En unos minutos estaremos arriba de nuevo"- avisa tranquilamente.

-"¿Alguna otra trampa?"- pregunto molesto Satoshi.

-"Si empezara a decirte ahora no terminaría nunca, esta casa esta llena, eran para que Dark no entrara o saliera"- explico. Ya arriba otra vez, las hermanas Harada tenían un pánico terrible.

-"Mejor me siguen, no quiero sacarlos de trampas todo el día. Por cierto, Dark, estas lleno de polvo y tienes una araña viva en el pelo"- le informo.

-"Lo se, ya tiene nombre, se llama Lucio non"- cara de todos O.o-"¿Que? Siempre me gustaron las arañas"-

-"Tu debes ser el que mas tenga cuidado Dark, las trampas están especialmente hechas para ti"- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-"Satoshi, no te ofendas, pero tus ancestros eran unos lunáticos y eso que los conocí u.u"-

-"No tienes porque decírmelo, ya lo sabia"- dijo con total indiferencia.

-"Bien, continuemos, Satoshi, ¿Cuáles fueron las habitaciones que lograron abrir?"- cuestiono.

-"Eran tres del segundo piso, pero muy separadas entre si, dos en el lado derecho y la otra del izquierdo"- contesto el peliazul.

-"Será mejor que no entren ahora, también tienen trampas, se a cuales te refieres, por eso lo digo"-

-"Niwa, tu presentimiento de la semana anterior fue acertado"- comento el peliazul al pelirrojo.

-"¿Y que clase de trampas tenían?"-

-"En una era una fosa sin fondo, gracias aun hechizo claro, la segunda una araña como la que antes secuestro a Risa pero el doble o triple de grande que esa y la tercera era mi cuarto"-

-"¿Entonces que hacemos?"- fue el turno de la que hace rato que no habla, o sea de Risa.

-"Me siguen callados o los llevo directo a una trampa de la cual no puedan salir"- amenazo.

-"Bien"- respondieron todos al unísono, haber caído en dos trampas el mismo día casi al mismo tiempo ya era demasiado, la tercera ni querían pensar que sucedería. Subieron al segundo piso y se encontraron con unas veinte puertas de cada lado del pasillo. Krad se para frente a la quinta de la izquierda.

-"Las hermanas Harada, acá"- abre la puerta fácilmente.

-"¿Como le hiciste si ni yo pude abrirla?"- pregunto sorprendido Daisuke.

-"Es fácil, pero no te lo diré"- dijo tranquilo-"Cuidado con el candelabro, no se atrevan a tocarlo a menos de que quieran salir disparadas por el techo"- advirtió-"La siguiente"- esta vez fue la séptima de la derecha-"Los que planearon estas vacaciones que ya me jodieron"- llamo enfadado-"Ustedes acá, lo único que puedo decirles es que no digan la palabra ladrón y menos que menos Dark, no querrán saber lo que pasa"-.

-"Esta bien, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser no decir ladrón y Dark? n.n"-cuestiono Daisuke antes de entrar, todos se le quedaron mirando-"Ya entendí, no lo diré u.u"- aunque él quería decirlo para ver que pasaba.

-"Y tu Dark, vienes conmigo"- le ordeno.

-"¿A tu habitación?"-

-"Si, es el único cuarto de la casa que no tiene trampas que puedan matarte mientras duermes"- llegaron era justo la del final a la derecha, al lado de un gran ventanal que mostraba el patio trasero que mas parecía cementerio a pesar de ser temprano aun-"Si te atreves a tocar o a romper algo te juro que no te salvas"- amenazo. Saco una llave de la gabardina blanca que siempre usa y abrió la puerta. La habitación parecía haberse mantenido tal como era antes pues había unos candelabros prendidos lo cual no podía ser posible ya que nadie había vivido ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo, se sentía un aire acogedor. En la pared frente a la puerta había una gran cama de esas matrimoniales nwn con sabanas blancas de seda con algunos detalles en dorado con dos mesitas de luz a cada lado muy estilizadas. Una estantería del piso al techo de dos metros de ancho, un ventanal que daba a un balcón al lado de la cama por el cual se podía ver que no eran más de las once de la mañana y un armario del lado derecho de la puerta.

-"Me parece o… "- iba a decir algo pero se contuvo al ver que lo miraban como diciendo "atrévete a criticar y ya veras".

-"¿Que? ¬¬"- pregunto.

-"No, nada"- finalizo, no quería enfadarlo y menos estando en su cuarto. Quien sabe que podría sacar de adentro del armario de la pared de al lado.

-"Mejor"- entonces tocaron la puerta toc toc-"¿Quién es?"-

-"Satoshi"- contesto con la misma indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

-"Pasa de una vez"- ordeno molesto, parece que no va a perdonarle lo que le hizo en la mañana-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Que me ayudes a buscar donde queda la cocina"- respondió. Krad resoplo molesto.

-"Esta bien, y Dark, hablo en serio, no te atrevas a tocar nada"-

-"¿Eso incluye tu cama?"-

-"Este es una molestia"- musito-"No, pero no te atrevas a robarme nada ¿entendiste?"- pregunto.

-"Si, si"- dijo con todo el desgano del mundo pero noto la mirada punzante de Krad-"Ya entendí, no toco robo nada ni toco nada, excepto tu cama ¿feliz?"-

-"No, ya es un fastidio tener que compartir mi habitación con vos"- explico y salio del cuarto.

-"Fastidioso"-murmuro.

-"¡Te escuche!"-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: ¡NOS PERDIMOS! T-T

-"Yo digo diciendo que algo va a pasar"- decía Krad mientras cenaban en el comedor recién encontrado de pura casualidad por Niwa.

-"Ya pasaron muchas cosas, no me sorprendería"- dijo Satoshi.

-"Es verdad, si ahora se rompiese el piso y cayésemos, de nuevo, que va, nos acostumbraremos"- opino tranquilo el pelirrojo.

-"No caerán de nuevo, esta vez creo que será una resbaladilla como la del armario de mi habitación"- advierte el rubio a lo que todos se detienen de comer para mirarlo.

-"¿Y donde termina exactamente esa resbaladilla?"- pregunto el peliazul.

-"Creo que afuera en la mitad de ese bosque que tiene por patio esta casa"- respondió tranquilamente.

-"Bueno, mientras que pase después de que termine de comer, no tengo problema"- opino Dark.

-"Pero en el camino por la resbaladilla te caen serpientes, otra araña gigante tratara de devorarnos, luego un gran chorro de agua y si no estamos ahogados para entonces llegaremos a un claro como a dos kilómetros de la casa, y otra cosa ese patio es un gran laberinto muy intrincado con varia trampas mas"-

-"Que exagerados que eran tus antepasados Hiwatari"- dijo Riku.

-"¡NOOOO! ¡No quiero que otra araña me secuestre! T-T"- dijo Risa recordando que en la mañana una gran araña radioactiva se la llevo pero no la soporto así que a los cinco minutos la devolvió, nadie te soporta Risa, esa es la verdad u.u, bueno al menos yo creo eso.

-"De seguro con sus gritos la encontramos en seguida si se pierde"- opino su hermana-"Preferiría que se perdiera"- murmuro con una sonrisa macabra.

-"Al fin, yo me largo de acá"- dijo Dark entonces otra vez el tan conocido crujir del piso que te indica que en cualquier momento caes al vacío.

-"Dark"- dijo calmadamente Krad sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-"¿Que?"- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-"Recuérdame golpearte cuando termine el recorrido por la resbaladilla"- pidió conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo que tenia.

-"A nosotros también"- dijeron Satoshi, Daisuke y Riku, y Risa ni loca insulta a Dark. Caen a la resbaladilla y como dijo Krad una araña trato de matarlos pero encima les cayeron serpientes venenosas, más de uno grito del terror entre ellos Daisuke que se aferro más que nunca a Satoshi, como si estuviesen pegados con pegamento gritando ¿Por qué a mí?

-"¿Ya termino?"- pregunto un decepcionado Dark.

-"Si ¿Qué esperabas pelmazo?"- le dijo "amablemente" el rubio.

-"No se, fue aburrido"-

-"Lo que me recuerda"- le empieza a hacer una llave en el cuello-"Esto es por hacernos caer en esa trampa"-

-"Auxilio"- susurro por la falta de aire, se estaba poniendo de todos los colores hasta que el diminuto cerebro de alguien entendió lo que sucedía.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡Dark-san!"- exclamo la gemela de pelo largo acercándose al que parecía inconsciente en el piso.

-"Demonios, no fue mi culpa, debiste decir como se accionaba la trampa"- se defendió levantándose del piso.

-"Advertí, así que no tienes nada que reclamarme"- punto para Krad.

-"Bien, bien, ya cálmense, todos aquí tenemos el mismo deseo, salir de este escalofriante bosque"- dijo sin separarse del brazo del peliazul.

-"Este… Niwa, me cortas la circulación del brazo"- aviso tan calmado Satoshi que dan ganas de golpearlo, ¿Cómo puede estar todo el tiempo tan tranquilo? Están en medio de un bosque con muchas trampas y él ni se inmuta, ¿no les crispa los nervios tanta serenidad?

-"Lo siento pero tengo miedo"- confeso, no era él único, la hermanas Harada estaban igual, solo que la de pelo largo ya tenia a quien molestar. Sip, Dark cayo de nuevo a los brazos de Risa, pobrecito, no se porque lo hago sufrir si me cae tan bien

-"Krad, dime que sabes el camino de regreso"- si el rubio no lo conociera diría que estaba rogando.

-"Ahora que lo dices… no"- respondió, todos se pusieron mas pálidos que el muerto que estaba tras Riku-"Por cierto, me acorde de algo mas"-

-"¿De que?"- cuestiono Riku que aun no había notado al muerto viviente atrás de ella.

-"Una de las cosas que nunca entendí es que los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas"- contesto-"Como él que esta anda por ahí"- la chica se voltea y apenas lo ve comienza a correr como una lunática seguida muy de cerca por todos excepto Krad-"Dark, no debiste hacer eso, yo me refería al que estaba atrás tuyo"- otro que se voltea pero a diferencia de los anteriores cuatro le importo un comino.

-"Te recuerdo que los muertos no me asustan tanto como a ellos"- le golpea en la cara al zombi.

-"De todas formas ahora tendremos que buscarlos"-

-"¿Tendremos?"-

-"Si, Dark, tu me vas a ayudar o dejo que te pierdas y que las ratas devoren tus restos putrefactos"- ni con eso Dark se asusta ¿o que?

-"¿Pero no dijiste que no sabias el camino?"- pregunto confundido

-"Yo dije que no sabia por eso traje este mapa"- saca un papel algo desgastado-"Sabia que lo necesitaríamos, hay que ser precavido"-

-"Es verdad"- saca una linterna de quien sabe donde-"Busquémoslos que me quiero ir a dormir"-

-"Yo también"- entonces comienza la búsqueda de Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa y Riku.

-"Tengo miedo, quiero irme"- lloriqueaba Daisuke prendido fuertemente del brazo de Satoshi.

-"Niwa, por décima vez, suéltame el brazo ¬¬"- pidió, estaba medio molesto de ese temita, no mucho pero molesto estaba.

-"Es que no quiero quedarme solito"- dijo, pues al correr tan deprisa y sin dirección aparente se separaron de los demás.

-"Niwa, aunque me sueltes, a menos de que corramos, no creo que nos separemos"- explico el inteligente del dúo.

-"Pero… "- iba a decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada que tuviese sentido, aunque nada en esta historia tiene el mas mínimo sentido.

-"Solo hazme caso"- se escucho un ruido entre los arbustos-"Niwa que dejes de cortarme la circulación del brazo ò.ó"- le dijo, ahora si estaba molesto.

-"Pero ¿y si es un asesino en serie que se escapo de un prisión cercana y era conocido por asesinar a jóvenes en medio de bosques muy tétricos como este muy sanguinariamente y además de descuartizarlos dejándolos irreconocibles y esparcir sus restos por todo el lugar?"- dice muy preocupado.

-"Niwa, esto no es una de las series de asesinatos que ves todos los días ò.ó"-

-"Hiwatari-kun, dime que eres tu el que me esta tocando el hombro"- dice muy pálido y sudando como si estuviera en un sauna.

-"Lamento decirte que no"- dice muy tranquilo.

-"Bu"- escucha el pelirrojo detrás de si y sin pensarlo dos veces se echa a correr tomando a Satoshi del brazo.

-"Dark, te dije que no hicieras eso ò.ó"- le reclamo un molesto Krad a un muy divertido Dark.-"Ahora tendremos que encontrarlos de nuevo, maldición, ¿Por qué yo tenia que quedarme con el imbécil?"-

-"Hey, estoy acá nomás"- dice molesto.

-"Por eso lo dije u.u"-

Muy lejos de allí, aproximadamente a un kilómetro estaba respirando muy agitadamente Daisuke.

-"Niwa voy a decirte algo que quizás te sorprenda y te enfurezca al mismo tiempo"- dice tranquilo el peliazul.

-"¿Que? No me digas, viste a otro zombi"- se le vuelve apegar al brazo.

-"No, iba a decirte que él que te asusto no era nada mas ni nada menos que Dark"-

-"O.O o.o ¬¬ Cuando lo encuentre lo haré picadillo"-

-"Pero la buena es que muy cerca nuestro están las hermanas Harada"-

-"¿Y como lo sabes?"-

-"Porque escuche a alguien decir, donde esta mi amado Dark-san"- dice imitando la voz de ya sabemos quien XD.

-"Buen punto"- y no era mentira a tan solo diez metros de ellos estaban Risa y Riku.

-"¡NIWA!"- grito muy fuerte Riku.

-"No era para que me gritaras, estoy a tu lado"- dice el mencionado saliendo de atrás de un árbol muy grande.

-"Bueno, solo falta encontrar a Dark y a Krad, no creo que sea tan difícil"- comenta Satoshi.

-"Es verdad, cuando mi amado Dark-san se de cuanta de que estoy en peligro vendrá de inmediato"- dice muy ilusionada con fondito de rosas y música muy cursi.

-"Lo dudamos"- dicen al unísono los tres restantes.

-"Dark o dejas a esa araña o dejo que te pierdas y mueras ¬¬"-amenazo Krad que veía al lindo "amiguito" de Dark "Lucio".

-"No lo haré"-

-"Entonces… nos vemos"- dice comenzando a correr.

-"¡Te alcanzare lunático rubio!"- le grita y comienza la persecución, por escribirlo de alguna manera.

"_No puede alcanzarme, conozco algo de este bosque y si mi memoria no me falla si doy la vuelta habrá una trampa"_ piensa, entonces dobla y salta. Dark pasa por el mismo lugar pero cae a un pozo-"Y dime… ¿Dónde quedo eso de "te alcanzare lunático rubio"?"- dice con orgullo.

-"¡Me engañaste maldito bastardo!"-

-"Lo se, ¿no soy un genio?"- pregunta con arrogancia.

-"Espera a que salga y veras"-

-"No me amenaces o te dejo hay por siempre"-

-"Esta bien"- asiente muy bajito para que el rubio no pudiera regocijarse con su triunfo.

-"Bien, ¿vas a deshacerte de esa araña o no?"- pregunto.

-"Si, me desharé de la araña"- dice deprimido y la araña aparece en su hombro-"Adiós, Lucio, espero que vivas feliz con las demás arañas"-

-"Que loco, le habla a una araña tan melodramáticamente"- susurra.

-"Bien, Lucio ya se fue, ahora ¿me vas a sacar de acá o que?"- pregunto furioso.

-"No se, podría dejarte ahí para siempre y librarme de ti pero por otro lado… "-

-"¡Decídete!"- grito desesperándose después de unos segundos de debatirse los pros y los contras da un paso adelante pero… se resbala y se cae al pozo con Dark XD-"Torpe"- le dice con una sonrisa.

-"Maldición, olvide que todo aquí es muy resbaloso, genial, me acuerdo de algo pero no de los detalles mas importantes"- se dice a si mismo.

-"Ahora, ¿Cómo salimos?"-

-"Es mas fácil de lo que piensas cerebro de maní"-

-"Solo dime"-

-"Volando tarado"- dice como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo, aunque lo era.

-"Pues te recuerdo retrasado que no esta Wiz conmigo así que no puedo volar"-

-"Realmente eres una alimaña"- agrega el rubio-"Bien, no quiero seguir soportándote así que o te agarras de mi o te quedas aquí por el resto de tu vida"- Dark se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer, eso, era quedarse ahí hasta que lo encontraran o aferrarse a Krad.

-"Bueno… no quiero quedarme acá de por vida aunque se vería muy raro eso que me pides"- y eligió la segunda opción. Salieron del hoyo pero… tenían que encontrar a sus tamers y a las hermanas Harada.

-"Ya puedes soltarme tonto"- le dijo el rubio.

-"Bah, no importa… pero… ¿Dónde demonios estarán los demás?"-

-"Pues a dos los asustaste para que corrieran como alma que lleva el diablo y a los otros ni idea porque ni los vimos hacia donde corrían"-

-"Mi vida cada vez es peor T-T"-

-"Ni que lo digas T-T"-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: La pelea de nunca acabar u.u

Después de una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda al fin lograron encontrarse en el mismo lugar del que habían partido al ver al zombi.

-"Te dije que regresarían, me debes 20$"- le pidió muy sonriente Dark a Krad.

-"Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa"- pero de todas formas le entrega los veinte.

-"Y yo que pensé que se matarían"- opina tranquilamente Satoshi con Niwa aun aferrado a su brazo "_Paciencia, tarde o temprano me soltara el brazo_" se decía mientras contaba hasta diez-"16, 17, 18… "- Parece que hasta diez no le sirvió de mucho.

-"Satoshi, deja de contar, empiezas a hartarme"- pidió Krad.

-"30, 31, 32… "- dice frunciendo el entrecejo y diciéndolo entre dientes.

-"Quiero dormir"-decía una cansada Riku mientras que su hermana no parecía escucharla en lo mas mínimo.

-"¿Crees que a dar le guste que en nuestra boda solo vengan familiares cercanos? Ya sabes, su familia es la de Niwa, ¿y crees que el color pastel pegue con el naranja?"- esa clase de preguntas distraían la mente, si es que tiene lo cual dudo mucho, de Risa.

-"Tengo miedo, quiero irme"- adivinen quien lo dijo, pues fue Daisuke que no podía calmarse y estaba muy tembloroso, temblaba como gelatina.

-"100, 101, 102… "- y Satoshi seguía contando y una venita empezaba a palpitar en su sien, solo que nadie le tomo importancia, ni su propia alter ego.

-"Si no calmas a tu amigo creo que nos matara a todos"- comento Dark mirando al peliazul parado contando en voz baja, llego al 150 ya.

-"Nah, no te preocupes, se le olvidara como cuando le rompí la cama de agua que había comprado apenas un día antes"- opino tranquilamente sin tomarle importancia el rubio psicópata.

-"No creo que se le olvide tan fácilmente"- opino el ladrón legendario.

-"Nah, no importa si se le olvidara mientras ya quiero irme de aquí, me aburro como nunca"- dijo viendo que aun seguían en el mismo lugar y parecía que no tenían planeado irse en un buen rato, cada uno en los suyo, Daisuke muriéndose de miedo aferrado a Satoshi, este contando para calmarse, Dark quien sabe cualquier cosa, Riku lamentándose de tener hermana y esta pensando en tonterías que nunca pasaran porque no lo permitiré y menos un boda de ella con Dark, eso jamás de los jamases… ups, lo siento me deje llevar.

-"Y bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?, ya me harte de este claro"- comenta un visiblemente molesto Satoshi que al parecer ya perdió un brazo porque ni lo mueve porque Daisuke no lo quiso soltar.

-"Yo esperaba que alguien me lo dijera"- dijo a modo de respuesta el rubio.

-"Pues guíanos pedazo de pelmazo rubio teñido ò.ó"- casi le grito el peliazul dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a Daisuke medio sordo.

-"No era para ser tan gritón Satoshi, solo tenias que decirlo u.u"- le dice a modo de reprimenda el ángel de alas blancas.

-"3… 2… 1… "- contaba Dark con los dedos-"… 0"-

-"¡KRAD ME TIENES HARTO GUIANOS ANTES DE QUE TE DESCUARTICE ESPERIMENTO DE ASESINO PSICOPATA EN SERIE!"- grito fuera de si Satoshi.

-"O.O"- nadie se digno a hablar y Daisuke se había alejado disimuladamente de él hasta situarse tras su alter ego mientras que Krad empezaba a tener una pequeña aurita negra a su alrededor muy maligna que se iba incrementando considerablemente.

-"Con que experimento de asesino en serie ¿no?"- dijo con la cabeza gacha y una voz muy suave pero que le erizaba los pelos a cualquiera también una sonrisa psicópata.

-"Si, eso eres Krad, solo experimento de asesino"-

-"Como tu digas"- de un momento a otro Krad estaba sobre Satoshi ahorcándolo con Daisuke tratando de que no lo matara

-"Dark, ¡Ayúdame! No quiero que Krad-kun mate a Hiwatari-kun"- decía Daisuke quien estaba prendido del brazo de Krad para tratar de evitar que siguiese ahorcando a Satoshi.

-"Nah, me da flojera y en todo caso lo ayudo a matarlo, ya me tiene bien harto él, este casa con muchas trampas y este maldito bosque"- pone como excusa mientras que Satoshi ya estaba inconsciente por la falta de aire, cuando ya se puso de color morado Krad se digno a soltarlo, bueno… se dio cuenta de que si no estaba Satoshi él tendría que trabajar para conseguir dinero y de eso ni hablar, Krad no trabaja para nada… igualito a Dark, de vagos mirando la tele todo el día o durmiendo XD.

-"¿Hiwatari-kun? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele?"- decía mientras lo picaba con una ramita que encontró por ahí, después de un rato se harto y ahora lo llevaba a rastras por el bosque siguiendo a Krad haciendo que se golpeara con todo lo que había en el piso y se embarrara de lo lindo.

Al llegar estaban todos con una cara de mil demonios, caminaron alrededor de una hora y recién se acordaron de que no tenían la llave porque habían salido por una trampa.

-"No puede ser, este día no puede ser peor"- murmuro Dark. Entonces comenzó a llover.

-"No lo tomes a mal Dark pero cállate"- le dijo Krad que empezaba a empaparse.

-"Si"- dice con desgano.

-"Nunca te vuelvo a hacer caso Riku"- dice Risa que por consejo de su hermana se había puesto ropa como para salir a bailar pues su "querida" gemelo se lo recomendó, la verdad es que Riku solo quería que su hermana se tropezara por las escaleras y se diera una golpiza de la p&$ madre porque no sabia caminar con tacones :P

-"Dios, no puedo creer que en un momento la quería"- se decía Daisuke al momento que se despertaba Satoshi.

-"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando.

-"¿No me digas que… "- dice Dark.

-"le dio amnesia?"- completo Krad.

-"¿En serio no sabes quien soy?"- pregunto preocupado Daisuke. A lo que el supuesto desmemoriado negó con la cabeza-"La vida es muy injusta conmigo"-

-"De seguro fueron todos los golpes que se dio hasta venir acá porque el tonto de Daisuke no quiso cargarlo y el anterior intento de asfixia de Krad"- opino Dark.

-"¿Fue mi culpa?"- cuestiono al borde de las lagrimas.

-"Eso parece"- le respondió Dark a lo que el pelirrojo se puso a llorar como Magdalena.

-"No puede ser… snif… primero Riku y luego Satoshi"- todos se le quedan mirando como no entendiendo que quiso decir.

-"Genial, ahora resulta que Daisuke salio del closet, ¿puedo tener peor suerte?"- pregunto Dark.

-"No se pero te aseguro que no es el único"- le respondió Krad.

-"¿No me digas que tu también?"-

-"Claro que no ò.ó me refería a Satoshi"- contesto señalándolo.

-"Fyu, yo ya me asustaba de dormir en la misma habitación contigo"- suspiro aliviado.

-"Malinterpretas todo"- estuvieron en silencio y parece que a Krad en ese tiempo le dio una idea-"Oigan, si los golpes le dieron amnesia tal vez si lo golpeamos de nuevo le regrese la memoria"- sugirió a lo que todos lo miraron de mala gana.

-"¿Quieres que termine dándole una hemorragia cerebral sino se la provocaste aun?"- pregunto desconfiado Daisuke.

-"No, simplemente di una idea, ¿dudas de mi?"-

-"¿Tengo que responder o ya lo entendiste?"- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-"Ya entendí u.u"-

-"Bueno, tarde o temprano le regresara ahora el problema es que no tenemos la llave para entrar y esta lloviendo mas fuerte"- recordó el ladrón mas sexy y holgazán XD.

-"Ni nos lo recuerdes, fuiste tú el que provoco que cayéramos en la trampa"- dijo muy enfadado el rubio haciéndole otra llave en el cuello.

-"Es cierto, en primer lugar fuiste tú el causante de nuestra calamidad"- dice extrañamente Satoshi.

-"Satoshi, ¿ya recuperaste la memoria?"- dice esperanzado y con estrellitas en los ojos el pelirrojo.

-"Si lo que me recuerda que tengo la llave"- responde mostrándola triunfante en su mano.

-"Mínimo alguien aquí tiene cerebro"- dice Krad.

-"¿Decías?"- pregunta Dark con una sonrisa arrogante porque había abierto la puerta, todo ladrón debe saber hacer eso.

-"No debiste hacer eso Dark"- comenta su otra mitad mientras mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-"¿Por que?"-

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta casa tenia muchas trampas para atraparte?"-

-"Si… ¿por que?"- pregunta de nuevo no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-"Adivina genio, ¿Qué paso cuando el idiota de tu tamer abrió la puerta cuando llegamos y cayeron en esa trampa?"-

-"Pues se rompió el piso y caímos de nuevo"- respondió Dark entendiendo el punto-"Active otra trampa ¿verdad?"- agrego muy desanimado, era un ladrón legendario pero ese día ya había caído en unas tres trampas-"Estoy perdiendo mi toque"-

-"Vas a perder mas que eso cuando te agarre ladrón de cuarta"- amenaza muy furioso el rubio.

-"Bueno, ¿caeremos de nuevo o que?"- pregunto de una vez por todas Satoshi.

-"Tendremos que correr o pelear, ustedes escogen"- declaro cerrando sus ojos cansado y resignado.

-"Dark, de imbecil nadie te gana"- dice molesto Satoshi.

-"Me lo hubieses dicho Krad"- le refuto el pelivioleta, morado, lo que sea. Entonces del bosquecito, que de bosquecito no tenia nada, empezaron a salir cientos y cientos de zombis directo a ellos.

-"Mi vida no podría ser peor"- murmura Daisuke.

-"Podría, créeme"- le susurra Satoshi mientras las hermana Harada no sabían que rayos hacer, primero no eran unas genios de la policía que sabían pelear como Satoshi, no habían tenido entrenamiento para ser ladronas como Daisuke y menos que menos tenían poderes y habilidades como los de Dark y de Krad.

-"¿Hermana que hacemos?"- pregunto muy preocupada Riku.

-"Nada, mi amado Dark-san nos protegerá"- responde muy esperanzada.

-"¿Dios, porque me torturas?"- se preguntaba la gemela inteligente XD.

-"Porque se me da la gana"- se escucho decir a una voz misteriosa, nadie se atrevió a decir ni pío a ver si pasaba otra cosa.

-"Eso fue raro u.u"- opto por decir Krad al momento que golpeaba a tres zombis con el puño y la rodilla.

-"Tienes mucha razón, ¿de donde habrá salido esa voz?"- expuso Dark que mandaba a volar a dos zombis de una patada.

-"Ni idea pero quien quiera que sea no tenia nada mejor que hacer"- contesto su tamer esquivando a cuanto zombi se le acercaba dejando que Dark, Krad y Satoshi los acabaran, no se quería ensuciar las manos aunque con la lluvia, el barro y todo eso limpio no iba a quedar.

-"Niwa, pelea o mínimo no estorbes"- le ordeno Satoshi que apenas acababa con uno le venían cinco encima y ya se estaba hartando de todo eso-"Bien… Krad ¿no sabes de alguna manera para librarnos de todos ellos?"-

-"Créeme que ya lo intente antes pero nunca pude"- todo queda como en pausa, los presentes mirando a Krad con mala cara-"¿Que?"-

-"Me refería para acabar a los zombis no a nosotros, idiota"- le responde el ojiazul.

-"Ah, eso no, sino ya lo hubiera echo aunque… "- mira muy maliciosamente a Dark curvando una sonrisa muy maligna y muchos pensamientos iguales.

-"Ah, no, ¿ahora que maldad estas planeando Krad?"- le dice molesto Dark.

-"Oigan, quieren que los zombis dejen de seguirnos y atacarnos ¿no?"- pregunta aun con la misma mirada y sonrisa.

-"Si"- respondieron todos y uno que otro zombi que en realidad ni idea de porque lo dijo.

-"Bien, como dice el dicho, el fin justifica los medios"- toma una gran bocanada de aire se sitúa junto a Dark y grita-"¡OIGAN ZOMBIS ACA ESTA DARK MOUSY EL FAMOSO LADRON LEGENDARIO DE ALAS NEGRAS!"- señala al mencionado que solo atina a mirarlo con mucho odio mientras ve acercándosele a todos los demás zombis que atacaban a Satoshi, Daisuke, anteriormente a Krad, Risa y Riku.

-"Me las pagaras Krad"- dice.

-"Cuando termines de correr jiji… "- se aleja corriendo de Dark mientras ve que este hace lo mismo huyendo de los zombis-"Bueno, veamos a la velocidad que va Dark y el miedo que esta empezando a demostrar diría que en menos de una hora lograran perderlo de vista y volverá para comenzar su venganza en mi contra"- calcula mirando por unos binoculares.

-"No, te quedaras aquí afuera hasta que vuelva"- sentencio Satoshi mirando la cara de incredulidad que demostraba Krad.

-"Ni en mis pesadillas llegan a pasar esas cosas Satoshi"-

-"Pues no te dejare entrar hasta que sea así"-

-"¿Hasta que sueñe algo así o que vuelva Dark?"-

-"Que vuelva Dark"- entonces cierra la puerta de un portazo dejado a Krad con la palabra en la boca.

-"Demonios, siempre se sale con la suya, bueno, será mas rápido encontrarlo siguiendo a esos zombis que noqueo en el camino"- sigue el rastro de caídos en guerra durante unos quince minutos hasta que ve a quien buscaba parado simplemente-"Al fin te encontré"- dice al alcanzarlo pero antes de llegar Dark lo ataca-"¿Qué demonios te pasa imbecil?"- pregunta muy enfadado pero no obtiene respuesta alguna de él solo otro intento de golpearlo _"¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Esto es extraño, él nunca ataca de esta forma y se muy bien como son sus ataques, certeros y veloces pero… hay algo extraño en todo esto, además de que no se esta burlando de que no puedo atacarlo y demás cosas"_ pensaba evitando los ataques repetitivos del ladrón entonces escucha a alguien llamándolo _"Me estoy volviendo loco o a quien escuche gritar mi nombre fue a Dark pero no es posible lo tengo enfrente mío a menos de que… "_ Se detiene un momento y logra golpear a Dark en el estomago, este lentamente desaparece-"Con razón, era otra de las trampas, sino escucho a quien sea que grito me quedaba acá luchando de por vida"- a lo lejos se puede ver a Dark aun siendo perseguido por los zombis-"Al menos encontré al real"- susurra dando un suspiro-"Que día mas agotador"- a su lado pasa como si de una bala se tratase Dark e hizo algo que podría haber echo antes, formo una barrera para impedir el paso de lo "cazadores".

-"Ya era hora, ¿Por qué no hiciste antes esa barrera?"-

-"Porque no quería y no te quejes, sino fuese por mi seguirías corriendo hasta que te tropezaras o te alcanzaran ellos"-

-"En primer lugar vos fuiste quien provoco que me siguieran esas cosas y en segundo yo nunca me tropiezo"- da un paso adelante y se tropieza cayéndose al piso.

-"¿Decías Dark?"- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-"¡Krad!"- llama una imponente voz de entre los muertos vivientes.

-"Esa voz se me hace conocida ¿o será mi imaginación?"-

-"No se pero uno de los que me perseguían logro traspasar tu barrera y se esta acercando"- nota aun desde el suelo sin inmutarse.

-"¿Por qué aun no lo has matado? No creo que te sea un problema si encima se tropieza al dar un simple paso"- agrega esa persona, no se podía ver, era una sombra, bueno, era un tipo encapuchado que ni idea de quien rayos es.

-"No puede ser, es imposible, tu estas muerto, yo mismo te mate"- dice Krad dando un paso hacia atrás al ver a esa persona tan cerca, una expresión de terror muestra su rostro, el que seguía en el piso por un estúpido tropezón esta claro que noto eso y debía de ser alguien realmente temible para que el lunático rubio actuase así.

-"Nadie me dirá quien es ¿verdad?"- pregunto levantándose y sacándose el polvo y otras cosas que tenia encima, cabe recalcar que la lluvia había cesado hacia rato pero les importo muy poco ese detalle insignificante.

-"Tu cállate, insolente"- ordena el encapuchado y a Dark nada de gracia le hizo eso.

-"Si cree poder darme ordenes solo por aparecer no mas acá esta muy equivocado, si ese lunático rubio no me da ordenes menos usted"- dice enfadado, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para llegar y darle ordenes?-"¿Y tú por que no haces nada Krad? ¿Le tienes miedo o que?"-

-"Claro que no, seguramente es una ilusión como la que vi hace unos minutos de una copia idéntica a vos pero mas callada"-

-"¡Hey!"-

-"Seguramente pues él esta muerto, es imposible, yo mismo me asegure de que se muriera"- dice muy seguro.

-"Bueno, pero me vas a decir ¿quien demonios es?"-

-"Es Aoi Hikari, un antepasado de Satoshi pero fue el segundo hijo de la familia por lo cual no tome "prestado" su cuerpo para acabar contigo"-

-"Bueno pero ya dile que se vaya me están molestando mas de lo que parece y ya quiero dormir, demonios además de que Satoshi nos despertara con un baldazo de agua fría en la mañana, que nos cayéramos en unas tres trampas, estar en este maldito bosque escalofriante, que nos persigan zombis porque me equivoque al forzar la puerta y que ahora aparezca un antepasado del loco de las gafas tuve suficiente por hoy"- dice respirando agitadamente, lo van a sacar de quicio, yo se lo que digo.

-"Dark, cálmate o te calmo yo, y ya conoces mis métodos"- amenazo Krad.

-"Bien pero deshazte de ese tipo o juro que no respondo"-

-"Hazlo tú"- 3… 2… 1…

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH TE MATARE, TE MATARE, TE MATERE… "-decía mientras ahorcaba a Krad.

-"Ya se olvidaron de mi"- decía Aoi deprimido de cuclillas en el piso haciendo círculos en la tierra con un aura de esas negras o violetas a su alrededor.

-"¡Ya veras, tú y ese loco de Satoshi me las van a pagar!"- seguía diciendo. Mientras los zombis estaban sentados en la tierra detrás de la barrera algunos de ellos comiendo palomitas de maíz, tomando gaseosa, papas fritas como si de un espectáculo se tratase XD.

-"Oigan"- trataba de captar su atención Aoi-"¡Oigan!"-nada estaban muy enfrascados en su pelea-"¡OIGAN PAR DE PELMAZOS!"- grito y al fin obtuvo la atención de estos dos que ahora se ahorcaban mutuamente.

-"¡¿QUE?!"- preguntaron al unísono.

-"Que me presten atención, no soy un maniquí"-

-"No nos importa si eres la madre teresa de Calcuta, yo a este lo mato por las imbecilidades que me hace sufrir"- dice Krad.

-"Y yo a este lo mato por siempre creerse lo mejor del mundo a pesar de su complejo de asesino psicópata en serie"- dice Dark a lo que continúan con su pelea y como el tipo ve que es inútil tratar de hablar con ellos se va con los zombis dejándolos matándose solitos ahí.

-"No crean que será la ultima vez que me verán muajajajajajajajajajajaja"- empieza a reír como maniaco igualito a Krad pero se atraganta y comienza a toser-"Cof… o tal vez si cof… cof"-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: Hora de dormir, la tortura continua

Luego de casi matarse, de nuevo, decidieron hacer una tregua, en primera porque estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza de lodo, segunda casi era medianoche y tercera ya tenían sueño además de unas terribles ganas de matar a cierta personita con anteojos.

-"Juro que un día de estos matare a Satoshi, todo es su culpa, sino me hubiera chantajeado para venir estaría en casa durmiendo tranquilamente o viendo la televisión"- se quejaba el rubio.

-"Tienes toda la razón, o yo estaría fastidiando a alguien o robando algo"- concuerda el ladrón.

-"Ya era hora"- dice un tranquilo Satoshi desde la puerta de la mansión, junto a él Daisuke que mejor miraba las cosas de lejos para no salir herido.

-"Te odio Satoshi"- murmura por el cansancio Krad.

-"Lo mismo digo yo"- apoya el ladrón.

-"¿Quieren entrar o quedarse afuera el resto de la noche?"- les pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto malvada en su rostro previniéndoles de lo que sucedería.

-"Claro que queremos entrar tarado"- le responde de mala gana Dark.

-"Ni que fuésemos idiotas"- los presentes se le quedan mirando al rubio-"No soy idiota así que mejor se guardan su comentario"- agrego molesto.

-"Lo que sea, ¿nos dejas pasar o lo hacemos a la fuerza?"-

-"Quiero ver que lo intenten"-

-"Satoshi deja de provocar a Dark, no sabes de lo que es capaz cuando se enoja de verdad, hay como lo vez con cara de idiota puede ser muy peligroso"- le recomienda Daisuke con clara expresión de preocupación.

-"Daisuke, no me ayudes ¬¬"- pide mirándolo amenazadoramente a él y al peliazul.

-"Bueno, pasen de una vez, no es mi idea quedarme toda la noche en este lugar"- les ordena mientras se dirige a su habitación seguido de Niwa que no dejaba de mirar al par que había llegado como esperando que algo pasara pero nada, ni a los grillos se escucharon. Solo el nuevo golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en algunos lugares de la casa.

-"Tu tamer cada vez es mas extraño"- comento al fin Dark mirando al ojiazul subir las escaleras camino a su habitación con Dai-chan.

-"Y el tuyo mas miedoso pero no digo nada"- dice el ángel blanco, no ahora pero se entiende ¿no?-"Subamos de una vez, quiero bañarme y quitarme todo este barro de encima"-

-"Ya igual"- suben a sus cuartos siguiendo el anterior camino que habían tomado Satoshi evitando caer de nueva cuenta en otra trampa. Llegaron al cuarto del rubio y este inmediatamente se fue al baño pero al minuto salio muy enfadado.

-"Dark, dijiste que te desharías de la maldita araña"- le reprende furioso.

-"Pero las arañas son como los perros saben el camino a casa non"- Dice muy seguro.

-"Te lo repetiré ¡DESHAZTE DE LA ARAÑA O NO RESPONDO!"- grito muy alterado tomando de las solapas de la camisa que Dark usaba.

-"No me digas que le tiene miedo a las arañas, es una inofensiva"-

-"Me importa un rábano si es inofensiva pero no se va a quedar"-

-"Por favor, ¿Cuándo te he pedido algo?"-

-"¿Desde que intento matarte o después de que se termino esa pelea?"- pregunto mirándolo de muy mala gana.

-"¿Ambas?"-

-"No entendiste la indirecta ¿verdad?"- pregunto.

-"Nop u.u"- respondió tranquilo Dark quien aun era sostenido de las solapas.

-"Cerebro de maní"- suspira resignado, hablar con Dark era como hablar con un retrasado mental (N/Dark: ¡Hey! ò.ó N/Krad: ¬¬ N/Dark: Ya entendí u.u)

-"Miedoso"-

-"Ladron de cuarta"-

-"Psicópata maniaco rubio teñido"-

-"En primera no soy psicópata menos maniaco y menos que menos rubio teñido descerebrado"- contraataco entonces escucharon a alguien golpeando la puerta.

-"Que no sea Risa, que no sea Risa"- rezaba Dark.

-"Que no sea la loca, que no sea la loca"- rezaba el también XD. Al abrirla se encontraron con un muy molesto Satoshi y una igualmente molesta Riku.

-"Si no quieren dormir afuera les recomiendo que se callen y nos dejen dormir"- dijo Satoshi evitando golpearlos.

-"Y también si quieren evitarse el dormir con Risa"- dijo su gemela.

-"Bien"- dijeron al unísono resignados de verdad. La puerta fue cerrada de un portazo-"Fue tu culpa"- agregaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-"¿Qué les acabamos de decir?"- se escucho decir desde atrás de la puerta.

-"Ya entendimos"- volvieron a decir y esta vez solo se miraron con odio.

-"O quitas esa maldita araña de mi habitación o duermes en el pasillo"- amenazo molesto Krad.

-"Bien… pero mañana créeme que regresara"- se ve un plano de Dark frente a la puerta de la habitación-"Bien, me libro de la araña"- dice resignado-"Malvado ¬¬"- repitió cuando le abrió la puerta.

-"Gracias"- dice y se aleja para que el otro entre.

-"¿Por qué a mi me toca el lunático asesino en serie?"- se preguntaba.

-"Paciencia, paciencia, si se descuida lo elimino y listo"- murmuraba él entrando de nuevo al baño seguido de Dark para que se llevara a su amiguita la araña.

-"Lo siento de nuevo Lucio"- dice con la araña en las manos, Krad se la quita se acerca a la ventana y la lanza como si fuese una pelota de beisball-"Eso no era necesario"- dijo al ver cuando la lanzaba.

-"Así estará bien lejos"- dice feliz entrando al baño por tercera vez para quitarse todo ese barro de encima y de su queridísimo cabello.

-"Genial, no le teme a una araña gigante pero si a una inofensiva de unos ocho centímetros"- murmura viendo el camino que había tomado la arañita voladora-"Pobre Lucio, bueno, ¿Dónde se abra metido Karin?"- pregunto y Krad escucho eso ultimo.

-"Por favor que no sea otra araña"- susurro mientras se bañaba. Al terminar y quedar sin un rastro de barro salio con una toalla en la cintura solamente y sosteniendo una en su cabeza, tenia el pelo suelto y se puede apreciar que nunca se lo corto.

-"Krad, ¿nunca pensaste en cortarte el pelo? Sabes, si yo no supiese que eres hombre diría que eres mujer, claro si estuvieses vestido jeje… "- le dijo sentado en la cama, bueno, el barro ya se había secado y quedo como maniquí el pobre.

-"No molestes"- fue lo único que dijo con un leve sonrojo-"No eres el único en pensarlo"- agrego después de un breve silencio.

-"¿Satoshi ya te lo dijo?"-

-"Si y no sabes lo insoportable que fue, ahora vete a bañar y déjame en paz"- le ordeno quería silencio y tal vez así lo obtendría, a menos de que Dark cantara mientras se baña "_Por todos los dioses que me equivoque_" pedía, cuando se escucho el agua comenzando a caer también se escucho una fina vocecita-"Odio a todos"- murmuro molesto, si, Dark canta en la ducha XD o podría ser un reproductor ¿no? O.O

Mientras en la habitación de Daisuke y Satoshi, pues no hacían nada de nada, estaban acostados en la cama mirando el techo, que monótona es la vida…

-"Satoshi"- llamo el pelirrojo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-"¿Que?"- pregunto con desgano.

-"¿Lo que estoy escuchando es a Dark cantando o a alguien escuchando música?"- pregunto algo preocupado tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

-"Definitivamente es Dark cantando"- responde buscando algo en su mochila que tenia al lado de la cama, de ella saca unos tapones para oídos, se los pone-"No, aun lo escucho"- dice.

-"Pobre Krad"- dijo pensando en que estaban en su habitación-"Seguramente mañana no veremos a Dark"- agrego-"Escúchame cuando te hablo"- ordeno algo molesto al ver que ahora escuchaba música con su mp3.

-"¿Decías, Niwa?"- pregunto quitándose los auriculares.

-"Nada u.u"- respondió con desgano.

-"Ahhh, que bien canta mi Dark-san"- suspiro y dijo ya sabrán quien ¿verdad?

-"Mañana lo agarro y lo mato"- musito su gemela tapándose con las sabanas, el cobertor y la almohada la cabeza para no escuchar, caso perdido XD.

-"Seguramente esa canción es para mi"- vuelve a suspirar.

-"Mejor lo mato ahora"- se levanta de la cama y sale. Al llegar a la habitación que tenían que compartir Krad y Dark, se vio al último parado frente a la puerta.

-"Malvado"- musito.

-"Y bien merecido te lo tenias"- le dijo de malhumor la castaña.

-"No es justo, si yo canto bien"-

-"¡Bien tu abuela!"- se escucho gritar a Krad desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba tranquilo leyendo acostado en la cama, con ¿unos lentes? Bueno, parece que los necesitaba.

-"¿Me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que derribar la puerta?"- le pregunto el pelimorado.

-"¡Atrévete y ya veras!"- le grito mas que molesto, primero la araña y ahora cantaba-"Ya no se puede tener paz en esta casa"- murmuro tratando de concentrarse en su lectura.

-"No digas que no te lo advertí"- susurro y solo Riku pudo escucharlo.

-"Es mas raro cada día"- murmura negando con la cabeza regresándose a su habitación, tal vez su hermana y se hubiera dormido y tendría paz, muy al contrario de Krad, la noche apenas comienza XD.

-"No digo esto muy a menudo pero por favor déjame entrar, por favor"- pidió pero el lindo rubio que estaba al otro lado tenia puestos unos auriculares escuchando música para no tener que soportar a Dark-"Juro que un día de estos lo mato"- murmuro, y un día de estos Riku te matara a ti. Y como todo ladrón se iba a escurrir en la habitación de la manera que fuese posible, no por nada lo llamaban Dark Mousy el ladrón legendario, hallaría la manera aunque le costase toda la noche y no pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que idea un plan muy estúpido.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- se dijo el rubio pero no le tomo tanta importancia ¿Qué caos podría causar un ladrón en esa casa? Se lo pensó-"Satoshi lo matara"- concluyó y continúo leyendo. Mientras Dark había abierto el gran ventanal del corredor y estaba tratando de no caerse al caminar por las molduras de la fachada, muy mal plan, casi al llegar al balcón que daba a la habitación se rompió donde piso y ahora colgaba a unos 20 metros del piso.

-"Debí hacer otra cosa"- se dijo mientras planeaba como evitar caerse y hacerse pomada, y esa no es la peor parte, si intentaba saltar al balcón no iba a alcanzar.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- pregunto burlonamente Krad apoyado en la baranda mirándolo.

-"Es algo obvio ¿no?"- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-"No uses ese tonito o estarás toda la noche colgado hasta que alguien mas se de cuenta"- advirtió negando con un dedo y con una sonrisa maligna.

-"Espera a que salga de acá"- advirtió pero pronto descubrió que caería y a menos de que fuese gato se daría un buen golpe-"¿me ayudas?"- y se trago su orgullo de ladrón para pedir ayuda.

-"Vaya, no pensé vivir para el momento que te tragases tu orgullo y pidieses ayuda"- dijo entre sorprendido y divertido por la escena-"Prométeme algo y quizás te ayude"-

-"¿Que?"-

-"Deshazte de cada una de las arañas que llamas mascotas"- ordeno y Dark tuvo que aceptar-"Veamos, como le haré para que no se mate"- se preguntaba y Dark empezaba a molestarse y a temer un poquito porque veía cerca unos cuantos zombis-"Bien, Dark, hazme caso y salta, si puedes claro"- le pidió.

-"Si quisiese matarme lo haría pero no gracias"-

-"Como quieras quédate toda la noche ahí"- estaba por entrar pero el ladrón lo detuvo-"¿Harás lo que dije?"-

-"Si lo haré pero si me dejas caer mi espíritu te seguirá por toda la eternidad"- maldijo estúpidamente.

-"Fueron cuatrocientos años de soportarte, creo que puedo aguantarte una eternidad"- pensó tranquilamente y a Dark se le estaban resbalando las manos-"¿Vas a saltar o que?"- pregunto aburrido-"Lo que me recuerda, si hubieses traído a esa cosa que parece conejo no estarías en este dilema"- recordó refiriéndose a Wiz.

-"No es momento de pensar en ello y ya ayúdame"-

-"Salta entonces"- le repitió.

-"Bueno, seria la primera vez pero confiare en ti"- se dijo y se preparo a saltar. Al hacerlo el rubio le agarro de una de las manos para que no se cayera y se diera un golpe de aquellos contra el piso-"Eso estuvo cerca"-

-"Eres más pesado que Satoshi, mucho mas pesado"- opino agarrándolo con las dos manos de una sola muñeca, parece que no puede con el peso del ladrón, o será que lleva algo robado ¿no? O.o

-"¡Hey! Eso fue muy ofensivo"- se quejo-"Tal vez sea que traigo esto encima"- dijo refiriéndose a que por arte de magia un zombi estaba pegado de una de sus piernas.

-"Pues líbrate de él"-

-"Si, si"- comenzó a patearlo hasta que se le desprendió y callo al piso, entonces porque el rubio hacia mucha fuerza le cayo encima el ladrón, quedando muy cerca uno del otro n-n-"Esa si estuvo cerca"- dijo apoyándose en sus manos que estaban a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio.

-"Eso dolió"- y se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso al caérsele encima Dark y había cerrado los ojos por el dolor de cabeza que tenia pero al abrirlos se quedo de piedra.

-"Bueno, lo siento pero eso te paso por no dejarme entrar"- aviso haciéndose la victima pero entonces noto el pequeño detalle de su "pose" jiji…

-"No hubieses molestado entonces"- dijo él evitando mirarlo para que no viese que estaba sonrojado por tal inusual posición.

-"Me lo hubieses dicho en vez de solo sacarme cuando termine de bañarme"-

-"Da igual ¿puedes quitarte de una vez de encima mío?"- pregunto sin mirarlo siquiera.

-"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"- pregunto él para molestarlo, seria mas divertido así y el casi haberse caído lo dejo bien despierto además de que lo tenia agarrado de las muñecas, lo hizo cuando se descuido jeje…

-"Porque si"- respondió, podía ver que Dark quería fastidiarlo pero trataría de no darle esa satisfacción.

-"Que mala excusa"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante acercándosele mas y notando el tinte carmín en las mejillas del ángel de alas blancas-"Que veo, estas sonrojado, esto si es una noticia que contar"- exclamo feliz.

-"No es cierto y aléjate de mi maldito ladrón de cuarta pervertido mujeriego"- le dijo muy enfadado, ahora estaba rojo pero de coraje.

-"O vamos, no te enojes tanto"- dice muy tranquilo y en ese momento adivinen quien entro en la habitación.

-"Daisuke, no se van a matar"- le decía Satoshi a Niwa que había entrado en la habitación forzando la cerradura-"Además… no están"-

-"Eso no es posible, son como la una y media"- contestaba el pelirrojo buscando señales de donde podrían estar los dos entonces nota que el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto-"Hiwatari-kun creo que se donde están"- le aviso señalando el ventanal.

-"Veo a que te refieres"- acota el peliazul.

-"Dark o te quitas de encima mío o te descuartizo pedazo por pedazo"- le amenazo en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchase pero vio como su sonrisa se ensanchaba-"No te atrevas maldito y quítate de encima mío carajo"- le ordeno.

-"No lo haré"- dijo tranquilamente escuchando los pasos de Daisuke y el otro-"Jiji… "- se rió, sabia que el rubio comenzaba a exasperarse y eso lo hacia mas divertido aunque si los atrapaban así nunca dejarían de molestarlos, soltarlo o no soltarlo, ahí estaba el dilema.

-"Veamos, ¿Qué haré? Si te suelto me descuartizas y si no te suelto Daisuke y tu amigo no me van a dejar en paz"- se preguntaba tranquilamente y Krad quería ahorcarlo ahora mas que nunca.

-"_Soltame pedazo de imbécil_"- dijo por esa extraña conexión que tenían para evitar gritar y que se apuren los otros dos.

-"_No quiero aunque hay mucho en juego, si me quedo así ellos le contaran a las hermana Harada y Risa me dejara en paz por el contrario nunca me voy a librar de ella_"- explico.

-"_Entonces ella me va a perseguir hasta que se deshaga de mi_"- concluyo el rubio muy fastidiado

-"Aunque te preferiría a ti mil veces que a ella"- le susurro e hizo que se quedara sorprendido, claro que nadie te dice algo parecido sonriéndote como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, aunque al darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo dejo mas sorprendido aun entonces sucedió lo que el temía.

-"Niwa creo que interrumpimos"- le dice el ojiazul al pelirrojo.

-"Eso creo Hiwatari-kun, pero ¿viste lo mismo que yo?"- pregunto igual de sorprendido que Krad.

-"No es lo que piensan"- dijo rápidamente logrando golpear a Dark con una pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio, que lo soltara y cayera a su lado-"Y la próxima te mato sino me haces caso"- termino por decir.

-"Pero solo lo hice porque me sacaste de la habitación y no me dejabas entrar, además de que querías que me deshiciera de mis pequeñas amiguitas"-

-"Me importa un comino tus malditas arañas"- parece que ya se le olvido que hizo y dijo Dark.

-"Vamonos Niwa, estarán así un rato"-

-"Entonces tendremos que calmarlos"-

-"Por favor, quiero dormir ¿es mucho pedir?"- se preguntaba un muy molesto Satoshi al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo dijo.

-"Si, Satoshi, porque si están ellos dos es mas que imposible"- le respondió Daisuke.

-"Ahora váyanse y tu te deshaces de tus malditas arañas o duermes en el balcón"- aviso molesto entrando de nuevo en la habitación y acostándose tratando de dormir, mientras Daisuke y Satoshi reprendían a Dark que en realidad no les prestaba ni un poquito de atención, prefería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, tarde o temprano se fueron a su habitación y dejaron de molestar, y Dark hizo lo mismo no sin antes alejar a varias arañas que estaban muy cerca del rubio claro que termino empezando otra pelea y no durmieron nada de nada. La matanza continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: La habitación secreta

Después de una larga noche sin dormir por las constantes peleas entre los dos ángeles, al fin llego el tan anhelado día, claro que tenían unas ojeras que mejor ni les cuento. Ambos estaban en lados contrarios de la cama, dándose la espalda sentados sin siquiera hablar. Hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

-"¡Si eres Satoshi lárgate de una vez no quiero verte, si eres el pelirrojo miedoso lo mismo, si eres Risa vete y no molestes tírate a un pozo de paso y si eres su hermana mata a Dark de una vez, ya no quiero soportarlo!"-grito mientras Dark lo miraba pensando "Necesita un psicólogo y rápido".

-"Mejor voy"-se levanta de la cama el ladrón y al abrir la puerta alguien muy familiar se le pega a la cintura-"¡Auxilio, una cosa castaña me ataca!"-grito sabiendo bien a quien pertenecía ese pelo.

-"Pues suerte porque yo me voy a desayunar"-le dijo y salio de la habitación no sin antes ver la "linda" mirada que le dedicaba la chica a su persona.

-"¡No huyas traidor!"-se escucho gritar cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-"Primero tendría que estar de tu lado y nunca lo he estado"-le responde, en menos de cinco minutos pudo ver como Dark con mucho esfuerzo caminaba hacia las escaleras-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"-murmuro, mientras bajaba las escaleras-"Se va a caer por la escaleras"-agrego viendo que no podía ver ni lo que tenia enfrente, solo a Risa-"Nah, no es mi problema"-dice y sigue su camino a la cocina que de casualidad la encontraron el día anterior antes de cenar porque Dark cayo en otra trampa. Vive cayéndose en trampas.

-"¿Y donde esta Dark?"-preguntó Daisuke al verlo entrar mientras hacia unas tortillas entonces un estruendo proveniente de afuera de la cocina hizo que se exaltara y de la sartén voló la tortilla a la cabeza de Satoshi XD-"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto.

-"Dark cayéndose por las escaleras porque alguien le estorbaba el camino"-dice con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

-"Ve a ayudarlo"-le ordeno su tamer y se le quedo mirando como si lo que hubiese dicho fue que vio a Barney y a Godzilla bailando la macarena en medio de un escenario lleno de travestís XD-"No me hagas repetirlo Krad"-agrego con una linda venita resaltando en su sien.

-"Bien pero el resto del día lo quiero lejos de mi"- S e fue a buscar a su antitesis y lo encontró en el piso arrastrándose como un gusano con la castaña sobre el agarrándole fuertemente del cuello-"¿Necesitas ayuda o te dejo a solas con tu "novia"?"-se notaba que lo había dicho con burla y sarcasmo a la vez.

-"Adivina genio, me estoy quedando sin aire"-dijo verdaderamente molesto.

-"Bien, hey loca, por que no quieres soltar a ese ladrón de cuarta"-preguntó.

-"Porque me quitaras mi Dark-san"-respondió la chica haciendo mas fuerte su agarre.

-"No te ofendas pero primero prefiero besar a una araña, caerme en un pozo lleno de ellas y con serpientes muy venenosas incluidas"-dijo con total tranquilidad.

-"Se nota que me estimas Krad"- dijo con el mismo tono que antes

-"¿En serio?"-dijo la chica mirándolo esperanzada, pobre chica, aun tiene esperanzas, pero mientras yo sea la escritora jamás te quedaras con Dark mujajajajajaja, lo siento, me emocione: P Mientras el ladrón aprovecho que no lo agarraban tan fuerte para escabullirse cual ratón asustado.

-"Si, ahora suéltalo o luego Satoshi no me va a dejar en paz"-le dijo entonces llega alguien.

-"Por todo lo que hago por ti y me tratas así, por cierto el desayuno ya esta listo para el que quiere claro"- aviso y se regreso a la cocina.

-"¿Qué tiene este tipo por vigilarme siempre?"-y Dark huyo despavorido ante la distracción de Krad y Risa XD. Entonces ambos e fueron a la cocina a desayunar.

-"¿Y Dark?"-pregunto por segunda vez el pelirrojo al no verlo, normalmente no se perdía el desayuno ni aunque se estuviera incendiando la casa de al lado o su propio pelo XD.

-"No lo veremos por un largo tiempo"-murmuro con una sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción el ángel blanco.

-"¿Decías?"-pregunto una voz a su lado haciendo que escupiera el café que estaba tomando y el afortunado fue Satoshi, su venita se hacia cada vez mas grande XD

-"Dark"- murmuro Krad.

-"¡Dark-san!"-grito la castaña y se le lanzo, el nombrado se corrió justo a tiempo y la chica se dio de lleno en la cara contra la pared.

-"Estuvo cerca"-suspiro aliviado.

-"Aléjate insecto"-ordeno Krad pues cuando se movió se le pego al rubio como si tuviesen pegamento.

-"Ni que quisiese estar a tu lado"-dijo molesto y se sentó al lado de su tamer.

-"Eso no fue lo que vimos anoche"-y Krad volvió a escupir su café sobre el peliazul que empezaba a contar mentalmente otra vez, una tortilla y dos cafés, que manera de comenzar el día.

-"Eso fue un malentendido"-

-"Entonces que paso realmente"-pregunto Satoshi con una inusual sonrisa malvada en su rostro impasible.

-"Pues verán, recordaran que se puso a cantar ¿no?"-todos asintieron con cara de pocos amigo-"Pues bien, apenas salio del baño lo saque de la habitación porque me harto, entonces el muy genio tuvo la idea de llegar a la habitación por medio del ventanal del final de pasillo. Entonces se resbalo mientras caminaba por las molduras de la casa el muy tarado y yo desde hacia rato miraba como lo hacia planeando alguna forma de que se cayera y pareciese un simple accidente como los que le suceden cada dos por tres en esta casa. Bueno, el al fin se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí cuando le dije si necesitaba ayuda, le dije que saltara pero el muy idiota no quiso, claro que mi primera idea era dejarlo caer apenas saltara, pero pensé que después ustedes no me dejarían en paz, así que cuando salto le tome d la mano, con ambas porque pesaba demasiado, pero eso tenia una explicación, tenia colgado de una pierna un zombi de quien sabe donde salio, al librarse de él como estaba haciendo mucha fuerza se me vino encima, así que además de golpearme la cabeza contra el piso lo tuve que soportar encima mío, pero como siempre el muy molesto se puso a fastidiarme y no me dejo levantarme y ahí fue cuando aparecieron ustedes"-contó. Se nota que lo había ensayado toda la noche, no respiro hasta que termino de contarlo.

-"Bueno, si esa es tu excusa es algo creíble"-murmuro Satoshi.

-"Bueno, Dark si haría algo así, le gusta molestar y sus ideas no son muy buenas"-murmuro Daisuke.

-"Tengo oportunidad con mi Dark-san"-ya sabemos quien lo dijo ¿cierto?

-"¿Por qué no se mato contra el piso?"-se preguntaba molesta Riku, al ver una forma de deshacerse de Dark, como le estima XD. Bueno, cuando ya todos terminaron de desayunar estaban extrañamente reunidos en las escaleras

-"Hiwatari-kun¿me acompañas a inspeccionar la casa?"-pregunto amablemente y con una de esas sonrisas cariñosas, las de siempre.

-"Esta bien, Niwa"-

-"No vayan a caer en alguna trampa, no quiero estar todo el día sacándolos cada vez que caigan"-advirtió con algo de molestia el rubio, extrañamente Dark había desaparecido apenas termino de desayunar, huía como ratón asustado de gato.

-"¿Y tu adonde vas?"-preguntó inquisitivamente.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-y subió las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

Un rato después se encontraba en una especia de sótano.

-"Creo que me equivoque, tenia que bajar las escaleras de la derecha, seguir de largo tres bifurcaciones y luego doblar en la cuarta a la izquierda, no subir las escaleras e ir por la izquierda, sip, oficialmente estoy perdido"-murmuro decepcionado el rubio. Entonces escucha el sonido de alguien cayendo por una trampa gritando también, adivinen quien fue esta vez XD-"Que no sea quien yo pienso que es"-murmuro y abrió la puerta de uno de los calabozos, si, lindo sótano ¿no creen?-"No me digas, caíste en otra trampa"-

-"¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, mi grito o el ruido que hice al caer?"-pregunto sarcástico.

-"Lo mediocre nadie te lo quita"-murmuro molesto-"De todas las personas en esta casa tenias que parecer tu"-y sigue murmurando.

-"Bueno, dime que sabes como salir"-pidió, mas bien rogaba el ladrón.

-"Este… "-se hizo un silencio incomodo-"Me perdí"-confeso al fin bajando la cabeza verdaderamente molesto y avergonzado de haber tenido que decir eso frente a su Némesis.

-"¿Alguna idea para salir?"-

-"¿Gritar hasta que alguien nos escuche? o.o"-y esa fue su inteligente idea, aunque de inteligente no tiene nada.

-"bueno, tendremos que caminar hasta que encontrarla"-dijo mas para si y paso de largo a Krad para salir al pasillo poco iluminado y medio tenebroso con muchas telarañas.

-"No pises ahí a menos de que quieras que caigamos en otra trampa"-le advirtió pero este pareció no escucharle y siguió caminando, de un momento a otro estaba estampado en una pared por un golpe del rubio.

-"¡Eso no era necesario!"-le grito pero a este le importo muy poco y siguió caminando, hasta que los gritos de Dark fueron un simple murmullo.

-"Bien, ahora veamos como salgo de aquí"-se dijo pero entonces Dark apareció corriendo hacia él, lo acorralo contra una pared, algo inexpresivo debo agregar, muy serio también-"¿Que te pasa? suéltame"-le ordeno pero este no hizo caso y agarro mas fuerte las muñecas que tenia del rubio contra la pared, demasiado cerca estaban. Y considerando la fuerza de Krad eso no debería ser problema. Entonces oye un grito a lo lejos, una voz extrañamente familiar-"Con que era eso"-murmuro y haciendo gala de su fuerza se libro de Dark y termino en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza, se puede ver a lo lejos una nube de polvo.

-"¿Sabes? No tenias derecho para dejarme ahí solo, tu conoces esta casa no yo"-dijo Dark quien había aparecido corriendo como si la vida le valiese en ello. Entonces nota su clon-"¿Y eso?"-pregunta señalándolo.

-"Otra trampa"-responde sin mucho animo.

-"¿Y que te hizo esta copia mía?"-pregunto picando con un palito a su replica.

-"Nada"-pero recordaba muy bien, su aliento casi en su cuello, esos ojos fijos en el que habían hecho que se ruborizara, y la corta distancia entre ambos, sin siquiera quererlo se sonrojo de nuevo, gracias a dios que no se veía nada.

-"Bueno, ya desapareció¿ahora que hacemos?"-

-"Seguir¿Qué mas?"-pero antes de hacer eso del techo sobre cierto rubio cae alguien a quien odio mucho.

-"¡Dark-san!"-exclama la chica antes de lanzarse al ladrón y abrazarlo del cuello.

-"Tu novia"-murmuro con cierta maldad en su voz.

-"Que suerte la mía"-

-"Bien, vamos"-pero, si, otro pero, a lo lejos se podía ver otra nube de polvo y esta era mucho mas grande que la anterior, o sea que eran mas de uno-"Maldigo tu suerte Dark"-murmuro molesto viendo como se acercaba.

-"No, que suerte, esto es peor que todo lo que me he imaginado en toda mi vida, tu enfadado, Risa agarrándome del cuello y muchos zombis que quieren descuartizarme en pedacitos, sip, no tengo suerte"-entonces antes que alguien les dijera algo corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Krad y Dark adelante y Risa a unos diez metros atrás, los zombis les pisaban los talones, extrañamente parecían aumentar en numero-"¿De donde diablos salen esos zombis?"-pregunto molesto.

-"Niwa, deja de presionar esos botones"-le ordeno Satoshi, podemos ver que ambos están en una especie de laboratorio, y el pelirrojo ándale que les presionaba a unos botones sin parar, lo que no sabia era que uno de ellos en especial abría una habitación donde estaban encerrados los zombis XD.

-"No pasara nada"-dijo tranquilo y siguió presionando botones.

-"Como digas"-

-"No me importa solo quiero salir de acá"-murmuro cansado el rubio entonces recordó algo, acelerando el paso, el único que pudo seguirle fue Dark.

-"Si piensas dejarme para que los zombis me hagan puré no te lo permitiré"-dijo molesto.

-"Bien"-entonces toma el brazo (en realidad mano) de Dark y ¿vieron esas películas de espías con las puertas giratorias que tiene habitaciones escondidas? Pues era lo mismo, pasaron por una de las puertas escondidas y quedaron bien pegaditos escuchando como gritaba la loca P-"Me salve"-

-"Nos salvamos, por cierto¿es mi imaginación o las paredes se están acercando mas y mas?"-pregunto, y efectivamente las paredes estaban acercándose entre si.

-"Maldita sea"-musito enojado. Volvió a tomar la mano de Dark y corrieron por un pasadizo mientras las paredes se iban cerrando mas y mas, cuando ya no quedo espacia se encontraban en una habitación ejem… algo extraña-"Pensé que habría desaparecido"-agrego mirando aquel lugar.

Era en realidad un paisaje, de noche con la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento, un acantilado y bajo él, el mar apacible, pocas olas rompían en su base. En la punta del acantilado un viejo roble, Krad, sin hacer caso de los gritos de Dark fue hasta el árbol y se recargo en el cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, no psicópata mente sino¿feliz? Bueno, algo así.

-"Hey, escúchame¿Qué es este lugar?"-pregunto por tal vez décima vez viendo que seguía con lo mismo, nada.

-"¿No lo recuerdas?"-pregunto con cierta amargura.

-"¿Preguntaría si fuese así?"-

-"Es una habitación que creo con magia lo que ves¿tan difícil era de pensar en eso?"-pregunto con cierta burla.

-"¿Y como se sale de acá?"-

-"¿Ves la base del acantilado que tiene arena?"-el ladrón fija la vista y encuentra esa parte.

-"Este… sip, la veo"-murmuro.

-"Pues hay una especie de cueva pero en realidad no lo es, te lleva directo a mi habitación así que cuando caigas procura no romper mi cama"-le ordeno y apenas termino la explicación Dark ya estaba bajado.

-"¿No vienes?"-le pregunto al ver que seguía ahí mirando el cielo.

-"Iré después"-respondió.

-"Como quieras"-apenas vio que el ladrón paso por la "cueva" una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-"Eres un tonto Dark"-murmuro antes de seguir el camino que antes había tomado el ladrón. Guardando aquella tristeza de nuevo en su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8: trato fallido

Y de nuevo estaban peleando pero esta vez por una razón muy buena, cuando Krad había vuelto cayo sobre Dark que aun estaba en la cama y pues ahí comento la pelea.

-"Rubio teñido"-

-"Ladrón de cuarta"-

-"Manipulador"-

-"Molesto"-

-"Par de descerebrados"-dijo Satoshi entrando en la habitación al escuchar los incesantes gritos de esos locos. Daisuke como antes solo mira desde el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar.

-"Tu cállate, eres mas manipulador que él"-dice Dark señalando a Krad visiblemente molesto.

-"Y mas molesto que él"-esta vez es Krad quien señala a Dark igualmente con una expresión de enfado.

-"No lo enfades, se lo que les digo"-les dijo algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"Ja, a fin de cuentas esto es todo su culpa"-opino el rubio.

-"Es verdad, si querían un lugar para ustedes dos solos lo hubieran pedido"-pronto el cabello de Niwa palidecía ante su rostro XD.

-"Eso no es cierto, no era para nosotros"-dijo y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como palto.

-"¿Entonces para quien?"-preguntaron al unísono los ángeles.

-"Este… después les digo"-contesto, tomo a Satoshi del brazo y salio corriendo, solo se veía desde la puerta una estela de polvo.

-"Luego dicen que los raros somos nosotros"-murmura Dark viendo que doblaban para bajar por las escaleras.

-"Bueno, en esa categoría nadie te gana"-opina Krad y se acuesta en la cama cansado, entonces en menos de cinco segundos al rubio se le había estampado una almohada en la cara.

-"¡Hey! ò.ó"-reclama molesto estrujando la almohada con sus manos en clara señal de enojo, el ejecutor de la acción simplemente miraba con una sonrisa arrogante que se esfumo al ver que el rubio no estaba para juegos pues había tomado un asilla que andaba por ahí y estaba dispuesto a lanzársela.

-"No te aguantas nada"-dijo pero solo logro enfurecerlo mas y antes de que le lanzaran la silla corrió para salvarse-"¡NOS VEMOS KRAD!"-grito antes d irse-

-"Molesto"-murmuro antes de volver a acostarse y dormir.

* * *

Mientras sus tamers estaban en el pie de la escalera tirados en el piso, el peliazul sobre el pelirrojo.

-"¿Estas bien, Niwa?"-pregunto.

-"Este… estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima mío"-murmuro y el ojiazul entendió el mensaje claramente levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo.

-"Bueno, de todas formas por que le dijiste que le diríamos luego, no le vamos a decir aun"-

-"Es verdad, pero es que no sabia que decir vos te habías quedado callado"-murmuro.

-"Igual, dijiste les decimos luego, así que eso puede interpretarse como que les diremos en un año o mas"-dijo tranquilamente.

_-"¡NOS VEMOS KRAD!"-_escuchan entonces se ve por la escalera a Dark, este los ve y no puede detenerse, inevitablemente chocan y Dark termina sobre Daisuke XD, que suerte la del pelirrojo.

-"No deberían quedarse frente a una escalera"-dijo en reproche, uno muy malo.

-"Y tu no deberías correr por una escaleras"-le reprocho su tamer.

-"Ni gritar como un desaforado"-concluyo el peliazul.

-"Bueno, pero… nah, no importa"-entonces, si otra vez del techo, cae Risa sobre Satoshi, como me gusta torturarlos XD.

-"¿Y mi Dark-san?"-pregunta y Dark al reconocer aquella voz se levanto del pelirrojo y subió sigilosamente las escaleras esperando que Dios estuviera de su lado. Pero como a mi me gusta molestarlo comenzó otra vez la persecución trillada de Dark y Risa. Cuando pasaban por uno de los pasillos alguien jalo a Dark que gritaba como un loco desquiciado alguien ayúdeme, a una habitación.

-"¿Siempre tienes que meterte en problemas?"-le reprocho una voz a su lado.

-"Eso creo"-contesto.

-"Eres un caso perdido"-murmuro molesto, y bien, el lugar era nada mas ni nada menos que la habitación de Krad y quien lo salvo, algo mas que obvio, el mismo Krad, aunque hay una interrogante ¿cierto? Como es que Krad lo salvo si yo escribí que dormía, muy fácil, se despertó al escuchar los gritos de Dark pidiendo ayuda. Entonces escuchan una vocecita proveniente del balcón. El rubio fue el único que se digno a ir pues el pelimorado se fue directo a la cama. Lo que encontró fue medio raro, bueno, algo común para ellos, a Risa colgada del barandal de balcón. Parece que por nada se detiene.

-"No me digas, Risa"-dijo aburrido Dark cuando vio volver a Krad.

-"Si, ahora ve con tu novia no quiero que me moleste"-le ordeno.

-"No quiero, ya estoy harto si pudiese yo mismo la mataría pero como no puedo… pues que te moleste a ti también"-dice muy contento.

-"Púdrete y sal de ahí"-le ordeno porque vio que justo estaba acostado donde el iba a acostarse.

-"Que humor"-murmura antes de cambiarse de lugar. Entonces Risa después de casi matarse contra el piso, resbalarse y casi romperse la cabeza, que la araña radioactiva haya querido llevársela de nuevo y que encima se golpeara contra la puerta del ventanal porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada entro en la habitación pero vio algo que la dejo de piedra. A Dark sobre Krad encima de la cama, sip, Dark tenia que molestar al lindo rubio psicópata (N/K: ¬¬) bien, al lindo rubio no mas.

-"Dark, no te lo repetiré mas, quítate de encima mío"-le ordeno verdaderamente molesto.

-"No quiero"-dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Hazlo o te arrepentirás o "- amenazo-"Te voy a golpear donde mas se que te va a doler"-agrego con una mirada fulminante.

-"Malvado"-dijo y se quito de arriba de él sentándose al lado, desde el otro lado de la puerta Satoshi y Daisuke los vigilaban tranquilamente por unos agujeros que ellos mismos habían hecho. Pobre de la casa u.u

* * *

-"¿Crees que terminen matándose? Estoy seguro que Krad no aguantara mucho con la tonterías de Dark"-murmuro preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"Depende, si Dark molesta cada dos por tres a Krad pues en menos de dos días tendremos un funeral, por el contrario si se contiene un poco será en cuatro días"- dio su análisis, nada alentador.

-"Suerte Dark"-susurro desesperanzado

* * *

-"¿Sabes? Tengo un plan para que Satoshi y Daisuke nos dejen de vigilar"-murmuro mientras veía los dos agujeros en la puerta y un par de ojos, uno rojo y el otro azul (N/A: O algo parecido, más celeste creo que es)

-"Habla de una vez"-y Dark comienza a explicar.

_-"Si les hacemos creer que de verdad tenemos algo Risa me dejara en paz y de paso Daisuke y Satoshi querrán "dejarnos solos" darnos espacio ¿entiendes?"_-dijo por su extraño lazo mental.

_-"No veo mi beneficio en todo esto"-_

_-"Este… esa parte no la pensé"-_confiesa con una risa tonta.

_-"Pues de antemano te digo que es tu plan y tendrías que tener los detalles antes de decirlo descerebrado"-_ le espeto molesto.

_-"Bueno, bueno, no es para ser tan agresivo"-_

_-"Piensa en algo"-_

_-"¿Te dejo en paz?"-_

_-"Piensa en otra cosa ù.u"-_

_-"¿Por qué si es buen beneficio?"-_

_-"¬¬ Tu no puedes dejar de molestar ni aunque tengan una orden judicial para que te calles, ni siquiera aunque te amarren con cadenas a una cama y te pongan un bozal te callarías y te quedarías quieto"- _explico recordando que era verdad y una vez había intentado la segunda mientras dormía XD.

_-"Bien, veamos… y si no te molesto por todo lo que resta del viaje"-_ pregunto.

_-"¿Juras quedarte callado y dejarme en paz? ¬¬"-_pregunto mirándolo con una de sus tan usuales miradas asesinas.

_-"Si, te lo juro"-_

_-"Bien, escribe tu nombre aquí y firma aqui"-_saca un papel en el que tenian varias cosas escritas.

_-"¿Es necesario?"-_ nota la mirada de Krad_-"Bien"-_firma dicho papel y el rubio lo guarda_-"Ahora solo falta ver como les hacemos creer eso"-_

_-"Te aviso antes que nada que ni drogado te beso"-_

_-"Mmm… ese era mi plan"-_recibe un zape en la cabeza de parte del rubio y también un "tarado".

_-"Piensa en otra cosa"-_le ordena.

-"Yo ya pensé, podrías ayudar con alguna idea"-susurro molesto.

-"Simplemente piensa, si lo haces alguna vez, claro"-dijo enojado por la "incompetencia" de su antitesis.

-"Jaja, te crees muy gracioso"- musita.

-"Simplemente piensa"-le ordena mientras el se durmió un rato mas XD. Y después de que se despertó y de paso Daisuke y Satoshi junto con Riku, que parece que en realidad no hace nada en esta historia y se la pasa de aquí para allá, se fueron a hacer la cena, si, la cena con tantas veces que caen en trampas se les pasa el tiempo volando XD. Y después de la cena cada uno se dirigía a su habitación por alguna razón Daisuke y Satoshi seguían a Dark y Krad escondiéndose.

-"¿Nos siguen?"-pregunto el pelimorado.

-"Si, no se porque se esconden"-

-"Entonces ¿estas listo?"-

-"Nunca estaría listo para lo que pasara"-murmuro.

-"Entonces hagámoslo de una vez"- musita y en menos de un segundo tenia acorralado a Krad contra la pared.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo Dark?"-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"Cavando su propia tumba"-murmuro el peliazul. Pero muy contrario a lo que ellos dos pensaban el ladrón abraza al ángel blanco-"O.O"-si, esa era la cara de ambos y casi les da un paro cuando Krad abrazo también a Dark.

El rubio trataba por todos los medios de mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo pero muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente haciéndolo reaccionar, empujo a Dark y corrió a la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-"Creo que salio todo mal"-murmuro con cierta tristeza y enojo el ladrón.

-"A ver, Dark¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"-pregunto Daisuke.

-"Bueno, no tengo idea"-respondió mirando la puerta.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación Krad había cerrado la puerta con llave para que nadie entrase y apenas se aseguro de ello se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer por esta quedando sentado, varias lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro, lo escondió entre sus rodillas abrazándolas (N/A: Lo único que me pregunto es ¿se entiende lo que quise describir?) Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

-"Vete"-ordeno, sabia de antemano quien era, y era la ultima persona con la que quería hablar en aquel momento.

-"Krad, por favor"- pidió el ladrón sintiéndose culpable y no sabia ni porque.

-"¡VETE!"-grito con la voz quebrada.

-"Bueno, tendré que usar algún otro plan"-murmuro y miro a los dos chicos y luego el ventanal-"Daisuke, Satoshi, ayúdenme en algo"-dijo y literalmente los obligo a hacer su plan.

-"¿Estas seguro de esto Dark?"-pregunto su tamer.

-"Sip, me lanzan al balcón y listo"-dijo con una gran sonrisa triunfal. El plan era el siguiente, Dark impulsado por los dos tamers iba a llegar al balcón de la habitación del rubio, bueno, ese era el plan, a ver si funciona y llega XD.

-"¿Listo?"-pregunto aun algo desconfiado Satoshi.

-"Sip"-

-"Niwa, a la cuenta de tres"-

-"OK"-

-"1… 2… 3… "-y Dark salio volando como bala humana, la única suerte que tuvo fue la de caer en el balcón pero de cara XD.

-"Auch, eso dolió, espero que no haya dejado marca"-murmuro y entro en la habitación por el ventanal, extrañamente Risa ya no estaba, aunque claro, de ese suceso ya habían pasado unas tres o cuatro horas. Encontró a Krad justamente en la puerta, no podía verle el rostro pero el solo hecho de verlo así le hacia sentir mas culpable que antes-"¿Krad?"-llamo algo inseguro.

-"No te acerques"-ordeno con la misma voz que antes. Dark hizo caso omiso a esta orden pero algo le evito el paso, Krad había formado una barrera que él sin mucho problema destruyo con su puño-"¡NO TE ACERQUES!"-grito levantando levemente la cabeza, se notaba que había llorado por unos surcos en su rostro y su ojos ligeramente enrojecidos.

-"Krad¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eres así"-al escuchar aquellas simples palabras una ira reprimida estallo en Krad.

-"¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!"-estallo completamente furioso levantándose mostrando un rostro contrariado por la ira y la tristeza que sentía.

-"Lo siento"-murmuro ante las palabras del rubio.

-"Ni siquiera sabes de que te estas disculpando"- murmuro con molestia.

-"Pero se que esta vez es mi culpa"-

-"Tonto"-murmuro y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus cansados ojos. Dark se acerco sin importarle si Krad terminaba por encajarle un golpe. Al estar frente a él Krad se aferro a su cuello aun llorando, y aunque esta acción sorprendió de sobremanera al ladrón, lo abrazo para confortarlo un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos el ángel blanco ya estaba más calmado, escucho que murmuraba un "Lo siento" pero igual no lo soltó sino que lo atrajo mas para si-"Desahógate"- le murmuro al oído, eso basto para que se refugiase en su hombro a llorar. Luego de un rato se quedo dormido-"Gomen nee (perdóname)"-murmuro y lo cargo a la cama, donde lo acomodo. El resto de la noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo sucedido¿Por qué estaría tan alterado? Descúbranlo tal vez en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: Sorpresa y mas lagrima

Luego de una noche en vela se despertó algo adolorido, en especial la cabeza.

-"Maldición"-murmuro el rubio haciendo presión en su frente a ver si aminoraba el dolor, y eso que no tuvo ninguna borrachera.

-"Que bueno que despiertas"-dijo una voz a su lado e inmediatamente se volteo pudo ver a un muy feliz Dark mirándolo como si nada, sin mas termino gritando de la sorpresa-"Encima que me quedo cuidando de que no te pase nada me gritas, bien, hoy no es mi día"-dijo tapándose los oídos.

-"Nadie te lo pidió"-dijo molesto y recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, un rubor muy fuerte se apodero de su rostro y una tristeza en sus ojos.

-"Lo se, lo hice porque quise"-dijo algo molesto porque no valoro su "arduo" trabajo.

-"Si, claro, seguro Satoshi te obligo"-dijo algo dolido.

-"No, él se quedo afuera de la habitación porque aun no encuentro la llave de la puerta y no iba a revisarte mientras durmieras, menos arriesgarme a que me malinterpretaras todo"-explico tranquilo-"Aunque podría haber salido por la ventana"-

-"Y luego hubieras terminado tirado en el piso como puré"-agrego el rubio ante la idea del pelimorado.

-"Bueno, eso, o llegaba al otro lado"-

-"La primera"-

-"Malvado"-

-"Mira quien habla ¬¬"-

-"Malvado"-repitió ignorando el comentario de Krad. Entonces tocan a la puerta.

-"Maldición"-murmura antes de levantarse pero por unos instantes no siente nada a su alrededor y casi se cae, pero gracias a los excelentes reflejos de Dark no le pasa nada.

-"Creo que mejor te quedas en cama"-murmuro preocupado su rescatador.

-"No"-negó y trato de pararse de nuevo pero dos brazos en sus hombros lo obligaron a sentarse en la cama-"Dark, no me enfades y no tendré que golpearte"-aviso.

-"Y a mi no me contraigas y no tendré que atarte a la cama con cadenas"-amenazo-"La llave"-pidió segundos después escuchando el insistente sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

-"Bien, idiota"-musito buscando en su bolsillo de la gabardina que parece que nunca se saca, segundos después pone cara de preocupación-"Díganme que no es cierto"-busca por todos los bolsillos que tenia, y eran unos cuantos, a los segundos quería golpear a alguien hasta desmayarlo, y Dark quería pensar que lo que pensaba no era cierto.

-"Perdiste la llave ¿cierto?"-pregunta.

-"Pues si"-responde tranquilamente mientras mira como reaccionaria Dark, a decir verdad no hizo nada, se quedo pasmado en la cama con cara de What!?-"¿Dark?"-llamo-"ladrón de cuarta"-seguía sin reaccionar-"Mi ultimo recurso, Dark, Risa esta subiendo con una soga por el balcón"-

-"¿Qué Risa que?"-pregunto.

-"Tonto"-musita molesto-"Bueno, no importa como dije el otro día esta es la única habitación sin trampas así que ve y abre la puerta de una vez el ruido me esta taladrando el cerebro"-se refería a que seguían tocando la puerta insistentemente.

-"Bien… mandón"-murmuro yendo hacia la puerta y tratando con un simple clip abrir la puerta. A los segundos se le rompió el clip, trato con otro, se le rompió también, otro, se le rompió, ya pasados quince minutos de que le pasara lo mismo harto a Krad que escuchaba cada maldición que decía el pelipurpura (N/A: O lo que sea, no se como ponerle, morado, púrpura violeta xs) se levanto e ignorando que no sentía ni el piso bajo sus pies se dirigió a la puerta, estando frente a ella le dio vuelta a la perilla y se abrió XD.

-"¿Era tan difícil?"-pregunto con sarcasmo y molesto.

-"Este… bueno, pensé que estaba cerrada con llave"-murmuro con una mano en la cabeza y expresión de estúpido u.u

-"Ya era hora"-dijo un igualmente molesto Satoshi parado frente a la puerta con Daisuke al lado mirando curioso que hacia Dark de cuclillas en el piso y porque Krad parecía que estaba borracho tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-"Por cierto, Krad-kun ¿se encuentra bien?"- pregunto el pelirrojo de una vez por todas, el mencionado antes de desmayarse había dicho un débil si pero… como dije, fue antes de desmayarse y ser atrapado hábilmente por Dark, bueno u.u le cayo encima XD.

-"Nice catched (linda atrapada)"-dijo burlonamente Satoshi.

-"Jaja… "-Dijo solamente mientras trataba de sacarse al rubio de encima-"Bueno, lo siento si se golpea"-se levanta y con grandiosa agilidad que nunca parece funcionarle con Risa, agarra también a Krad en sus brazos-"Dos desmayos en dos días, no esta tan mal"-dice y se encamina a la cama extrañamente escucha un débil "Dark-san" proveniente del balcón pero le resta importancia, mejor dicho lo pasa olímpicamente por alto XD.

-"¡Maldito ladrón de cuarta!"-grita despertándose de repente y encontrándose cargado por Dark.

-"Cálmate, te desmayaste simplemente y te estaba por poner en la cama, no exageres todo"-le aconsejo.

-"¿Otra vez? Al carajo todo"-dijo casi lanzándose a la cama desde los brazos de Dark.

-"Vamos, ni que fuese lo peor ser cargado por mi"-dice ofendido poniendo las manos en la cadera.

-"Si lo es"-murmuro, tratando de acomodarse.

-"Bien, por cierto, nadie come nada hasta la merienda"-advirtió el peliazul.

-"No es justo"-refuto molesto el pelipurpura.

-"Ni que te murieses por esperar una hora y media hasta las cinco ù.ú"-dijo Daisuke.

-"Si me muero, no desayune ni almorcé por estar acá T-T"-recuerda deprimido.

-"Melodramático"-murmura Krad-"Estoy harto, quiero mínimo cinco segundos de paz y no puedo, quiero estar solo y no puedo, quiero que Dark me deje en paz y tampoco puedo, los odio a todos"-

-"Me parece que Krad no esta bien"-dice Daisuke.

-"Eso desde hace tiempo"-dice Satoshi.

-"Ya cállense y déjenlo en paz"-todos se quedan mirando a Dark-"¿Que?"-pregunta-"Que yo sea el que siempre lo molesta no significa que a veces pueda también hartarme de que los demás lo hagan"-explica.

-"Me parece que el encierro le hizo mal"-murmuro Daisuke.

-"Eso parece"-concuerda Satoshi.

-"¬¬"-cara de Dark.

-"¡Ya váyanse!"-ordeno el rubio tratando de dormir, ya tenia encima de la cabeza dos almohadas e igualmente escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-"Bien, vamonos"-casi empuja a los otros para que salieran pero el no lo hizo y sigilosamente se acerco a la cama.

-"Atrévete a hacer algo y te corto en pedacitos"-amenazo Krad saliendo de entre las almohadas.

-"Bien u.u"-dice deprimido.

* * *

Mientras los otros en realidad seguían espiándolos por los agujeros de la habitación.

-"¿Crees que se maten?"-

-"Niwa, deja de preguntarme eso, no soy adivino"-

-"¿Conoces alguno?"-el peliazul solo suspira molesto y resignado.

* * *

Volviendo con los dos ángeles, que de eso solo tienen tal vez la apariencia pero nada más.

-"¿Nos siguen espiando?"-murmuro el rubio cubierto hasta la nariz por las sabanas.

-"Sip"-estaba igual que el rubio.

-"Quiero paz¿es mucho pedir?"-murmuro fastidiado.

-"Sip n.n"-dice muy alegre y recibe un almohadonzazo de parte del rubio-"Malo T.T"-se queja

-"Quiero morir"-entonces se vuelve a escuchar el típico "Dark-san" que solo puede significar una cosa (N/Dark¿Una admiradora? n.n (recibe un golpe de mi parte) No, significa…) que Risa esta cerca XD-"Tu novia sigue en el balcón"-recuerda.

-"Bueno, que siga ahí mientras que no entre"-dice tranquilo.

-"Ve y deshazte de ella"-le ordeno.

-"No quiero"-entonces la chica por azahares del destino logra entrar en la habitación después de varios incidentes, los dos antitesis se hacen los dormidos pero una de las tantas amiguitas de Dark estaba cerca-"oh, oh"-murmuro al ver que estaba cerca de Krad.

-"¡Maldita araña del demonio!"-grito al verla cerca de su lindo y exageradamente largo pelo, saltando literalmente de la cama.

-"Lucio, volviste"-dice muy feliz Dark mirando la araña. Krad tenía varias venitas en la frente y una expresión más psicópata de lo normal. Pero actuó tranquilo, agarro la araña que estaba en las manos de Dark y se dirigió al balcón-"Adiós para siempre Lucio T-T"-murmuro deprimido.

-"Listo, no mas Lucio"-dijo mientras volvía y veía que Risa estaba prendida del cuello de Dark, le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo al ver la escena. Nadie lo noto ni siquiera Daisuke y Satoshi que seguían espiándolos.

-"Krad, ayúdame"-pidió el pelipurpura y el rubio muy gustoso de deshacerse de la castaña-"Sin matarla claro, luego tenemos problemas si lo haces"-

-"¿Problemas con quien?"- silencio, una de esas ruedas de paja, creo, aparece frente a la cámara, e insisto no se que cámara XD-"Bueno, como quiero paz tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"-dijo acercándose a Dark y Risa.

-"¿Qué medidas?"-pregunto preocupado el oji… ahora me doy cuanta de algo¿de que color tiene los ojos Dark o.o? No los defino muy bien.

-"Digamos que es algo que antes no quise hacer"-curva una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-"Bueno, de eso hay mucho"-dice y a Risa ya dejo de tomarle importancia. Krad se acerco y se sentó en la cama al lado de Dark con la "linda, hermosísima" mirada que le dedicaba Risa. De un instante a otro Krad estaba besando a Dark en los labios.

-"O.O"-todos estaban con la cara preguntándose what!? Luego de unos segundos Daisuke se desmayo, Satoshi se quedo pasmado mirando, Risa, creo que ella se murió de la impresión… ¡Aleluya XD! Y Dark, disfrutaba de lo lindo el muy desgra…

-"Bueno, me voy"-dijo después de besarlo pero la mano de Dark lo detuvo.

-"¡Gracias!"-casi le grito lanzándosele encima abrazándolo por el cuello sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-"Creo que la mataste de la impresión, me libre de ella"-dice esta vez siendo el quien lo besara pero recibe una cachetada de parte del rubio.

.-"No me tomes tanta confianza pervertido"-entonces en la habitación entra Riku lo mas tranquila y toma de una pierna a su hermana y la arrastra por el piso.

-"Por mi no se preocupen, sigan con lo suyo"-dice y se va. Dark y Krad se le quedan viendo siguiéndola con la mirada y de paso ven a Daisuke desmayado en el piso con Satoshi tratando de reanimarlo.

-"Creo que también se murió Daisuke"-murmuro Dark quien no se soltaba de Krad.

-"Eso parece y ya suéltame"-le ordeno molesto.

-"Bien, bien, pero que conste que yo no comencé nada"-dice viendo que Satoshi los escuchaba.

-"Creo que estuvo bien claro que fui yo quien comenzó"-dijo tranquilo y se levanto de la cama, paso por la puerta e ignorando a sus tamers se fue-"maldición, no puedo creer lo que hice"-murmuro cuando ya había llegado a su destino, el cual era aquella habitación con el paisaje del árbol sobre el acantilado y el mar. Se sentó en la base del árbol con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho-"Soy un tonto, se supone que lo odio"-

-"Es cierto"-murmuró una voz taciturna, el rubio se voltea y puede ver al mismo tipo encapuchado del capitulo… oigan de que capitulo era o.o este… a si del capitulo cinco jeje…

-"Aoi"-murmura con verdadera furia en sus palabras, rencor también y muy bien disimulado un poco de miedo.

-"Parece que no estas feliz de verme"-dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Claro que no imbécil"-dice parándose con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

-"O vamos, yo no fui quien te traiciono"-susurro con malicia.

-"Claro, y Dark no es un imbécil"-

-"Él tomó gran parte, así que guárdate el sarcasmo"-le susurro al oído, cuando de un rápido movimiento se posiciono tras él.

-"¡Cállate!"-le ordeno dándose vuelta y lanzándole una esfera de energía que fallo en su objetivo.

-"Te dejo solo"-un suspiro se escucha-"Y no importo que lo llamaras a gritos, no llego"-dijo después de soltar una risa malévola-"Te abandono a tu suerte Krad"-

-"¡Dije que te callaras!"-grito y le lanzo nuevamente otra esfera de energía, pero tuvo la misma suerte que la anterior y se estrelló contra el árbol.

-"Te dejo solo"-murmuro a su oído.

-"¡CALLATE!"-repitió cayendo de rodillas tapándose los oídos tratando de no escucharlo. Desesperación… eso era lo que sentía en aquel momento, impotencia… miedo… muajajaja o.o ejem… lo siento.

-"Oh, parece que no te gusta que te digan la verdad"-dijo con el mismo tono burlón y arrogante-"Ja, pero que lastima… no importa cuanto trates de moldear un recuerdo a tu antojo, la realidad no puede cambarse no importa cuanto se desee jajajajaja"-una nueva y sonora carcajada retumbo en aquel lugar.

Krad ya no hacia nada, estaba de rodillas en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar las palabras de aquella persona pero tenia razón, no importaba cuanto deseara que la realidad fuese otra no iba a poder cambiarla nunca, solo mentirse a si mismo y dañarse constantemente, como lo llevaba haciendo hasta ese entonces. Porque lo aceptase o no había llevado una vida de mentirse a si mismo.

-"Ja, eres patético y debil y esa es la razón por la cual las personas siempre se aprovechan de ti Krad"-murmuro, sus palabras eran como veneno para el rubio-"Y por lo cual estas solo y siempre lo estarás"-le murmuro al oído con esa sonrisa tan maquiavélica pero esta se esfumo cuando una esfera de energía oscura se estampo en su espalda.

-"No deberías bajas tu guardia"-dijo un igualmente arrogante Dark apareciendo en escena.

-"Bah, no importa, mi plan funcionara interrumpas o no"-Dijo antes de desaparecer sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de desprecio a Krad y otra desafiante a Dark.

-"Joder, ese tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer"-(N/A: Nah, me salio una rima XD) dijo el ladrón acercándose a un estático Krad-"¿Krad estas bien?"-pregunto preocupado arrodillándose frente al rubio antes de que este volviera a abrazarlo fuertemente un poco mas arriba de la cadera llorando sin importarle que la persona frente a él era un parte culpable de su sufrimiento, como en la noche anterior el pelimorado acariciaba levemente la espalda del otro para confortarlo, linda imagen XD. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba mas tranquilo pero Dark no tenía pensado soltarlo hasta que hablara.

-"Lo siento"-escucho murmurar al ángel blanco, aunque de ángel solo tiene la apariencia, y lo lindo que se debe ver en este momento en los brazos de Dark - .

-"Bueno, para eso estoy, creo"-dijo sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tonta pero que le queda hermosa (N/Dark: bueno¿en que quedo¿es tonta o hermosa?) No se XD.

-"Bien, ya suéltame, ya antes te dije que no me tomaras tanta confianza"-dijo algo molesto y ruborizado por la extraña e inusual situación.

-"Bien"-pero no lo suelta y recibe una cachetada por parte del rubio.

-"Dije que me soltaras no que tocaras otras partes ¬¬"-reclamo molesto.

-"Bien"- adivine, recibió otra cachetada XD.

-"Quitas esa mano o te la corto junto con algo mas ¬¬"- y Dark entendió perfectamente la indirecta XD. Y apenas se pararon, Dark, quien nunca aprende la lección y es más terco que una mula u.u (N/Dark: ¬¬ me odias ¿cierto? N/A: No, claro que no Darkcito, solo me gusta torturar a la gente :D N/Todos: ¬¬ N/A: No tiene sentido del humor u.u) se abalanzo sobre Krad casi al punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio, agarrándolo por el cuello-"Voy a golpearte una y otra y otra vez ¬¬"-amenazo el rubio.

-"Ya deja tanta amenaza, solo quería agradecerte de nuevo por matar a Risa aunque no la destripaste ni nada"-dice y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla saliendo corriendo antes de que Krad decida matarlo por tal osadía.

-"¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde! XO"- Grito mientras corría para alcanzarlo, al final lo hizo y Dark termino recibiendo tremenda paliza pero como de costumbre no le hizo mucho daño, sino me quedaría sin un personaje y no podría terminar la historia u.u

Al volver como lo hicieron la vez anterior, o sea cayendo justo en la cama de Krad y para fortuna aun no romperla decidieron, si ambos, ver que hacían Satoshi y Daisuke.

-"Te aseguro que están haciendo cositas"-dijo de manera muy estúpida Dark (N/Dark:- ¿Se nota que me odia? N/Todos: Sip u.u)

-"Tú y tu mente pervertida¿Qué acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa?"-pregunto molesto Krad mientras se acercaban a la habitación de sus tamers. Al abrir la puerta se quedaron de piedra –"O.O"-

-"Bien mano derecha azul"-estaban jugando Twister XD.

-"No sabia que Satoshi era tan flexible"-murmuro Dark iba a agregar algo pero Krad sabia de antemano que no era algo apto para menores y lo tiro al piso de un golpe XD.

-"Ah, hola Krad-kun y Dark ¬¬"-miro de mala manera al pelimorado.

-"Hey¿y ahora que te hice?"-pregunta.

-"No, nada ¬¬"-lo sigue mirando igual.

-"Nadie me comprende"-se va a una esquina deprimido a hacer circulitos en el piso con el dedo de cuclillas XD. Entonces inesperadamente Satoshi besa a Daisuke en la boca.

-"O.O"-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: Linda noche que tuvieron

-"O.O"-y se quedaron de piedra de nuevo, se me hace que a este paso les dará un paro a cada uno XS.

-"Hi-wa-ta-ri-kun"-dijo tartamudeando el pelirrojo antes de desmayarse. Y el va a terminar con una hemorragia cerebral, pobrecito, si me cae tan bien T-T.

-"Bueno, eso resuelve para que querían venir a esta mansión tan grande"-murmuro Dark desde el rincón.

-"Si, ahora… "-Krad va al baño que había en la habitación y de quien sabe donde saca una manguera de esas que usan los bomberos-"… lo despierto con esto"-agrega con una sonrisa sádica.

-"Pobre Daisuke"-murmuro Dark pero lo que no noto es que él también estaba en el trayecto del chorro de agua XD.

-"Satoshi-sama, ¿podría?"-dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al baño, el peliazul entra y abre la canilla, fue cuestión de cinco segundos para que Daisuke y Dark estuvieran completamente empapados.

-"¡Te matare!"-amenazo Dark pero entonces vio la mirada de Krad-"Bien, no lo haré ù.u"-dice algo molesto.

-"Alguien anoto la matricula… "-y hasta ahí llego lo que quería decir Niwa.

-"Creo que necesita respiración boca a boca"-dice algo malignamente Krad.

-"No, gracias"-dice despertando el pelirrojo.

-"Que mala suerte"-musita el peliazul.

-"Bien, hora de las explicaciones"-dice Dark reponiéndose de su depresión repentina.

-"¿Explicaciones? Esto esta mas claro que el agua"-dice Riku apareciendo en el marco de la puerta con una pala en mano y botas como de escalador.

-"Bueno, eso si, por cierto ¿Y tu hermana?"-preguntó curioso Dark.

-"Le di una "linda" sepultura"-se puede ver en medio del lindo bosque una linda pierna sobresaliendo de la linda tierra XD y un lindo lobo que se le arranca, pobre lobo, luego tendrá indigestión o morirá envenenado u.u

-"Satoshi-sama, ¿explica o lo dejo encerrado en este cuarto?"-amenaza Satoshi.

-"Bien, nos vemos, cierren bien cuando salgan"-todos se estaban yendo-"Excepto tu, Niwa"-que miedo a de haber dado con la sonrisa mas malvada que de costumbre que tenia en el rostro.

-"Glup… O-O"- el pelirrojo tuvo que quedarse en la habitación con un ex-policia medio malvado y de paso los demás se fueron dejándolos solos para que hicieran lo que quisieran, si Daisuke se dejaba XD.

* * *

-"Bueno, si escuchamos ruidos raros se que yo no fui"-dice Dark mientras caminaban por los pasillos, él, Krad y Riku.

-"Pero eso significa que nosotros tenemos quehacer la cena"-dice el rubio y todos se detienen para mirarlo-"Apenas lo pensaron ¿cierto? ¬¬"-los miro muy mal mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza-"Retrasados"-

-"Pero Riku sabe cocinar ¿a que si?"-pregunto rogando.

-"Si pero tendrán que ayudar"-advirtió la chica mientras continuaban su camino a la cocina.

-"Bueno, mientras que el ladrón de cuarta no estorbe"-murmura el ángel de alas blancas.

-"Y te crees muy gracioso ¿cierto? ¬¬"-

-"No, soy de los que dicen la verdad de frente"-

-"Se callan o se quedan sin cenar"-

-"Nos callamos… ¬¬"-respondieron ambos mirándose con cierto odio. Llegaron a la cocina después de media hora porque se perdieron y escuchaban ruidos raros por toda la casa, extrañamente se parecían a las voces de Daisuke y Satoshi, pero como a muchas otras cosas, lo pasaron por alto.

-"Bien Dark, quiero que tu comiences a cortar 2 cebolla y tu Krad a pelar y cortas 2 zanahorias y también papas, al que me haga enojar lo dejo sin cenar ¬¬ y al que me desobedezca también"-amenazo la chica.

-"Bien ù.ú"-obedecieron molestos, una chica que era mucho menor que ellos, considerando que parecen tener diecisiete pero tiene muchos mas, les estaba dando ordene y amenazando. Luego de ponerse unos mandiles y que extrañamente el de Dark tuviese un estampado de corazones y el de Krad con flores, comenzaron a hacer lo suyo.

-"Ahora recuerdo algo interesante que me contó Niwa"-murmuro la castaña mientras miraba al pollo que tenia en la tabla para cortar, y en la mano un cuchillo. Los ángeles se le quedaron mirando y mas el como ella miraba al pollo, parecía odio puro y eso que estaba muerto y no le había hecho nada-"Me contó que sus vecinas tiene un club de fans de Dark y sacan fotos todos los días cuando este se olvida de cerrar las cortinas, miren acá tengo algunas que escondía Risa"-dice sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón unas cuantas. El primero en agarrarlas fue Krad que tenia otra vez el tic en el ojo, mejor dicho en la ceja-"Parece molesto"-murmuro la gemela inteligente y viva.

-"No, parece furioso"-susurro el ángel de alas negras.

-"Dios santo"-musito Krad mientras veía las fotos-"¿No tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer? Vamos, era mas factible que le sacaran fotos a su tamer que a él"-los otros dos se caen por las palabras dichas.

-"Hey, al menos tengo un club de fans lunático"-

-"Si, ¿y? Solo lo hacen porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer"-

-"También hay de Krad"-dice sacando de otro bolsillo las del rubio. Esta vez fue Dark quien las agarro primero.

-"Wow, lindo cuerpo"-murmura viendo las fotos-"Y lindo trasero"-agrega mucho mas bajito pero no por eso se salva de la ira de Krad-"Te hacia un cumplido"-dice después de ser brutalmente golpeado. Y para deshacerse de las fotos Krad no encontró otra forma más que quemarlas al fuego, aunque de paso se guardo una o dos disimuladamente en el bolsillo XD. Y Dark no es ningún tonto, había hecho lo mismo, era una muy buena toma de Krad bañándose, te matara cuando se entere XD.

-"Bueno, sigan pelando y cortando"-entonces mientras los otros dos la miraban como decapitaba a la pobre ave seguían con lo suyo. Luego de cortar, y de que Riku hiciera la mayor parte solo quedaba juntar bendito arroz (que antes no mencione) junto con las papas y las cebollas previamente doradas, con las zanahorias, revolverlos y luego de que el pollo, que Riku odiaba tanto y nadie sabia porque, fuera cocido en agua con sal y limón, se agregara a la anterior mezcla junto con su caldo (me estoy cansando de explicar esto -.-), luego de que el caldo hirviera y dejan que el arroz estuviera listo de una maldita vez, al fin estuvo listo.

-"Al fin"-murmuro un muy cansado Dark.

-"Si, y hubiéramos tardado menos si no se hubiera caído por tu culpa la sartén con las cebollas y las papas al principio"-recordó molesto Krad.

-"Si, claro échame la culpa a mi, yo no fui quien no encontraba donde estaban los ingredientes y me tarde media hora buscándolos"-contraataco el pelipurpura.

-"Se callan ahora"-ordeno la castaña harta de las peleas entre ellos dos recordando que fue la que mas cocino.

-"Bien ¬¬"-se siguen mirando con odio.

-"Y podrían dejar de esconder esa foto que tiene del otro"-dijo también haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-"Si las queme todas"-dijo el rubio.

-"Es verdad"-apoya Dark, quien no recordaba donde había metido la linda foto de Krad.

-"Si, claro y yo soy Risa ¬¬"-dijo sarcástica.

-"Nooooooo"-gritó Dark alejándose de la chica.

-"Es una forma de hablar"-se explico.

-"Bien, Dark, llama a los otros dos"-ordeno Riku.

-"¿Por qué yo?"-

-"Porque te lo ordeno, porque eres una alimaña insoportable y pervertido y porque si no lo haces te dejo sin cenar y te hago lo mismo que al maldito pollo"-amenazo.

-"¿Ir a buscarlos? Un placer jeje… "-dice nervioso y se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"Y tu me ayudara a poner la mesa ¿alguna objeción? ¬¬"-

-"Ninguna"-dijo tranquilo el rubio y comienzan a acomodar las platos en la gran mesa del comedor que gracias a Dios esta a solo una puerta de la cocina.

* * *

-"Molestos, todo yo"-dice refunfuñando mientras se dirige a la habitación de sus tamers. No le fue difícil encontrarlos porque estos estaban fuera de la habitación, parecía que ya habían terminado de jugar al gato y al ratón XD, y por lo que veía el ladrón iban la habitación de Krad como queriendo que no los descubrieran. Así que como el chismoso y curiosos que es los siguió sin hacer ruido alguno.

* * *

-"Satoshi-kun, esto no esta bien, si Krad-kun se entera nos hará picadillo"-murmuraba preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"No te preocupes, están cocinando y seguramente con Dark y Krad en la cocina estarán un rato largo"-

-"¿Y como esta tan seguro?"-

-"Estamos hablando de Dark y Krad cocinando, apuesto mi vida a que hicieron algo mal"-y Dark escuchando aquello se contenía de no golpearlo en su lindo rostro.

-"Buen punto"-apoyo el pelirrojo mientras entraban en la habitación del rubio-"¿Y que buscamos exactamente?"-pregunto.

-"Algo del pasado de Krad, es su antigua habitación y no creo que se la haya pasado todo el tiempo haciendo nada"- respondió el peliazul.

-"Bien"-

-"Busca en los cajones, yo buscare en el armario"-ordena y comienzan la búsqueda con la inquisitiva mirada de Dark

* * *

-"Krad, me parece que están tardando mucho"-murmuro la castaña al rubio.

-"Si, Dark es despistado pero no para tanto u.u"-

-"Ve a buscarlos, conoces todas las trampas, tal vez se cayo en una de nuevo"-

-"Seguramente"-dice después de un largo suspiro levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y saliendo del comedor camino al segundo piso-"Ese ladrón de cuarta siempre anda haciendo idioteces, seguro se metió en problemas de nuevo y si me llego a enterar de que se quedo con alguna de las fotos lo descuartizo como Risa al pollo ¬¬"-y esa fue otra de las tan lindas amenazas del rubio. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones pudo ver a Dark mirando desde el marco de la última puerta, al lado del ventanal "_¿Ahora que estará haciendo el tonto ese?_" se preguntaba y se acerco sigilosamente con ganas de matarlo.

-"Ay Daisuke cuando el loco se entere estarás en problemas"-escucho murmurar al ladrón.

-"Tu tendrás problemas si no me explicas ahora mismo que estas haciendo"-amenazo el rubio con clara expresión de enfado.

-"Este… "-

-"Encontré algo Hiwatari-kun"-escucho decir esta vez al pelirrojo-"Parece un… ¿diario?"-el ángel blanco inmediatamente escucho eso corrió adentro del cuarto y se lo quito de las manos, era de color negro, aunque mas aprecia agenda que otra cosa, con algunos detalles en dorado en el lomo y la imagen de un ala blanca en la esquina inferior izquierda. Le dedico la mirada más fría que tenia.

-"¿Quién les dio permiso de revisar mis cosas?"-pregunto verdaderamente molesto.

-"Krad-kun"-dijo nervioso y asustado por aquella mirada tan fría y seria que tenia.

-"Váyanse"-ordeno, antes de que alguien dijera algo mas repitió aquella palabra mas fuerte.

-"Vamos Niwa"-le dijo el peliazul viendo que esta vez estaba verdaderamente furioso y no era como las veces anteriores que Dark lo enfadaba y después las cosas terminaban medianamente bien, esta vez lo habían molestado en serio.

Ambos se fueron y quedaron solamente Dark y Krad.

-"Tu también vete"-le ordeno al ladrón cabizbajo, evitando mirarlo.

-"Esta bien"-"_Simplemente quisiera saber que esta pasándote_" pensaba preocupado, primero lloraba, segundo un tipo raro aparecía y lo hacia llorar, y tercero ahora se molestaba demasiado por un diario. Si, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más raras, si se ponía a cantar ya empezarían a preguntarse si entraron en la dimensión desconocida.

-"Maldición, estuvo cerca"-murmuro con cierto alivio el rubio, dejando el diario en su cajón de nuevo pero esta vez dejándolo inaccesible para todos al usar un conjuro para sellarlo.

* * *

-"Quisiera saber que le paso a Krad-kun, parecía verdaderamente molesto"-dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-"No te preocupes Niwa, estará bien"-dijo Satoshi "_Eso espero_".

-"Estará bien, luego volveré y veré si puedo hacer algo"-dijo Dark, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación por su antitesis.

-"¿Y por que no ahora?"-pregunto Satoshi.

-"Porque necesita tiempo solo, hiciste algo que lo molesto mucho y también que lo asusto en cierta forma"-respondió mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-"¿Qué lo asusto? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"-fue la pregunta de Daisuke.

-"Porque, al igual que contigo, puedo saber algo de lo que él siente, no por nada fuimos parte de Alas negras en un principio"-contesto-"Y fin del tema, no responderé nada mas"-dice y llegan al comedor donde esperaba Riku algo molesta aunque ya había cenado solo los esperaba.

-"Creo que esta molesta"-fue la inteligente deducción del pelirrojo.

-"Linda conjetura Sherlock"-dijo sarcásticamente Dark.

-"Cenan ahora o los asesino"-dijo con un humor de perros.

-"Bien"-dijeron. Y comenzaron a cenar, todo en silencio a diferencia del día anterior que había una constante pelea entre Dark, Krad y Satoshi sobre como el ultimo había logrado que ellos fueran a ese viaje el cual los había torturado a mas no poder. Mas por las veces que caían en las trampas. Y también porque estaba Risa que hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba diciendo lo maravilloso que era Dark (N/A: Loca)

-"¿Y que paso con Krad?"-pregunta la mayor de las Harada.

-"Pues… no tenia hambre n.n"-se apresuro a responder el pelimorado.

-"Mmm… que extraño"-musita la chica, la única que quedo viva XD.

-"Si… y ahora que recuerdo no ha comido nada en todo el día"-murmura Satoshi.

-"Es verdad"-dice preocupado Daisuke mirando su plato con cara de afligido.

-"Bien, ya dejen de estar tan taciturnos, no se morirá por no comer un día… eso creo o.o"-que lindo aliento Dark.

-"Bueno, si le da hambre de seguro ira a la cocina como Dark todas las noches y ya esta"-murmura Satoshi.

-"¿Y tu como sabes eso? ¬¬"-preguntó algo molesto.

-"Porque Daisuke me lo cuenta cuando no estas"-fue la simple respuesta del cuatro ojos XD.

-"Daisuke, deja de contarle tantas cosas de mi vida, lo usa en mi contra T-T"-

-"Como con todos, con Krad tiene una cinta que no me dijo que decía y una foto bien plagiada pero tampoco me dejo saber de que era"-cuenta el pelirrojo y después de tan "animada" cena cada uno se fue a su cuarto y Riku muy feliz de hacerlo, tenia la cama para ella sola XD y toda la habitación y no tenia una cosa molesta que mencionaba a cierto ladrón cada cinco segundos incluso cuando duerme.

* * *

-"Espero que Krad no este aun muy molesto"-murmuraba Dark centras caminaba lentamente, si iba mas lento lo llamarían caracol, a la habitación-"Dioses, normalmente no les pido nada pero ahora… ejem… ustedes entienden"-"Debo estar verdaderamente loco para decir esas cosas ú.ù" pensaba deprimido y lo inevitable llego, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación y no sabia porque pero estaba sudando como nunca, si seguía así tendría su propio mar XD "_Bien Dark animo, tu no eres un miedoso… tal vez un poco… no definitivamente no soy un miedoso cobarde… a quien engaño si lo soy estoy haciendo tiempo para no entrar, maldita mano muévete y gira la maldita perilla… genial no me hace caso, a este paso estaré aquí toda la noche… no es mala idea_" mira el patio tétrico "_Bien, si es mala idea, ah, porque dudo tanto, no es que si entro en seguida me lanza un cuchillo ¿o si? Que lindos pensamientos, no vuelvo a cocinar y comerme lo que cocino, se lo dejo mejor a Daisuke… bien, Dark, llego el momento… si el momento de dormir… oigan quien dijo eso… tu conciencia retrasado, ¿Quién mas tu abuelita?... pues no se, creo que abuela ni tengo… eres un idiota sin remedio… Si yo soy un idiota tu también lo eres… cierto, que fracasado soy, porque no le hice caso a mi mami cuando me dijo que trabajara de abogado, snif, mami lo siento… Mejor cállate conciencia… Hey, después de tantos siglos ya era hora de que te hablara y mira como me tratas… Bien, lo siento u.u… así esta mejor… ¿y que quieres conciencia?... que habrás de una maldita vez la puerta, quiero dormir y tu actúas como un cobarde llorón… lo de cobarde lo se pero de llorón no tengo nada ù.ú… bien, solo abre la puerta y no dudes mas lo peor que puede pasarte es que te lance la cama y que encima le acierte… cierto pero si acierta me dolerá mucho ToT… gallina ¬¬… no quiero morir tan joven y bello TOT… lo de bello no te lo niego pero ¿joven? ¿Cuántos años tienes cuatrocientos?... Malvado… Abre la maldito y pinche puerta carajo o lo hago por ti o … entonces hazlo… Bien ù.ú_" entonces el cuerpo de Dark comienza a moverse en contra de la voluntad del mismo "_Espera cambie de opinión… Al carajo, ahora te jodes_" abre la puerta y simplemente no se ve un pomo, la luz estaba apagada y encima a la luna la tapaba un gran nubarrón así que de la ventana no se veía nada tampoco-"Bueno, creo que… "-camina dos pasos y se tropieza con algo-"Auch, ¿Qué demonios hace el escritorio frente a la puerta?"-murmura y busca el interruptor, entonces escucha algo parecido a un quejido "_Mierda, si se despertó me descuartizara y aun no quiero morir_" pensaba mientras evitaba golpearse de nuevo con algo, se rindió, porque no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde demonios estaba el interruptor u.u Siguió evitando lo tirado en el piso con la poca visión que tenia, aunque gracias a la excelente vista que poseía veía mínimo algo, cuando estuvo a centímetros de la cama escucho de nuevo un quejido, sip, era Krad que estaba en la cama, aparentemente dormido "_Si tengo suerte aun no se ha de haber despertado, como dije, si tengo suerte_"

-"Dark"-musito "_Chales, no me digan que se despertó_" pensaba Dark.

-"¿Krad?"-llamo una vez subiendo a la cama y acercándosele sigilosamente, no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, y por azares del destino el nubarrón que ocultaba la luna se fue moviendo e ilumino el rostro de Krad, estaba durmiendo boca arriba, con los labios levemente abiertos, y el resplandor de la luna daba una imagen mas que angelical nwn "_Esta durmiendo_" sonrió tiernamente ante tal vista, se veía en paz pero… en sus mejillas había rastros de algo que perturbaba la perfecta escena, surcos de lagrimas "_Llorando otra vez, cuando sepa porque yo… no se pero evitare que lo hagas de nuevo, no entiendo porque tanta tristeza"_-"Krad, si tan solo me dijeras porque"-murmuro y aquella sonrisa se desvaneció. Y con una de sus manos acaricio levemente el rostro del ángel blanco apartando varios mechones rubios que no le dejaban deleitarse de tan hermoso rostro, acercándose le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas fue un roce pero así estaba bien, no quería despertarlo-"Duerme bien, Krad"-murmuro sonriendo contento y sin hacer mucho movimiento se durmió lo mas cerca al rubio cuidando no despertarlo, quedo a escasos 10 centímetros -"Se que cuando despiertes querrás golpearme pero al meno dormiré bien esta noche"- y con este pensamiento se dejo vencer por el sueño.

-"Oyasumi nasai Dark"-(Creo que significa buenas noches o.o o era buenos días?) murmuro el ángel blanco antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y sumirse en un profundo pero agradable sueño con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI: Aoi reaparece

Otro día y otra vez la pelea constante entre los dos Némesis, y yo me pregunto¿no se cansan de eso todos los santos días?

-"Te odio ¬¬"-murmuro Krad lo mas lejos posible del ladrón, parece que ni los sucesos de los capítulos anteriores cambia su relación, que lastima -.- Por otro lado Daisuke y Satoshi se la habían pasado bomba la noche anterior XD y Daisuke después del ejercicio nocturno no se había despertado aun, así que era Satoshi junto con Riku quienes hacían el desayuno.

-"¿No puedes dejar eso por lo menos un día?"- pregunto cansado y aun acostado en la cama.

-"No"-fue la simple y directa respuesta del rubio. Quien solo escucho un suspiro de resignación-"Da igual, yo me voy"-dice y se levanta de la cama.

-"Nos vemos"-se despide mientras el otro cierra la puerta-"De paso… "-del bolsillo de su pantalón saca la foto que el día anterior se había guardado-"Hablando en serio, lindo cuerpo n.n"-dice y después de 10 minutos mas de adorar la foto se fue a la cocina a ver que pasaba-"¿Guerra campal?"-pregunta al ver la cocina hecha un desastre.

-"No, activaron otra trampa y me culpan a mi"-dice Krad cubierto con una extraña masa marrón que mejor no quiero saber que es -.-

-"Bueno, diría que es técnicamente imposible que vos caigas en una trampa porque las conoces"-recordó el ladrón.

-"¿Ven? Se los dije, si hasta él lo recuerda"-

-"Claro que eso no evito que cayeras en algunas n.ñ"-dice.

-"Dark, en esas ocasiones fuiste tu el imbécil que las activo así que cállate"-le ordeno.

-"Bien pero no fue enteramente mi culpa u.u"-Krad lo fulmina con la mirada-"Bueno, mayormente… esta bien, fue mi culpa enteramente u.u… malvado ¬¬"-musita.

-"Bien, ahora hay que limpiar pero primero tengo que despertar a Niwa"-dice Satoshi y se fuga para no tener que limpiar XD "_Bueno, no fue mentira, aun debe seguir durmiendo_" y con este pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación y de paso a ver si podía leer cierto diario.

* * *

-"¿Adonde creen que van?"-pregunto molesta Riku al ver que también trataban de huir.

-"Yo a ninguna parte"-se apresuro a decir el ladrón.

-"Yo a que Satoshi no revise mi cuarto"-responde el rubio-"Y de paso a bañarme"-agrega recordando que tenia quien sabe que encima.

-"Dark, tu te quedas y ayudas y, Krad, tu vete de una vez"-ordena la castaña y como es mejor no enojarla le obedecieron, Krad encantado de hacerlo, se salvaría de limpiar, lo cual odiaba profundamente-"Bien, Dark comencemos"-dice la chica y lo único malo de todo eso es que no sabían que era la sustancia marrón y no querían averiguarlo.

-"¿Tengo que?"-pregunto mirando la cocina con cara de verdadero sufrimiento.

-"Si o terminaras como el pollo de anoche ¬¬"-amenazo.

-"Esta bien u.u"-dice resignado y comienzan a limpiar.

* * *

Mientras Krad subió las escaleras tranquilamente, caminó por el pasillo largo y entró en su habitación mirando el desorden que había.

-"Creo que ayer me pase la mano -.-U"-murmura prendiendo la luz, extrañamente no recordaba muy bien que había pasado solo que había perdido "un poco" el control y se había puesto a destrozar la habitación en un arranque de ira-"Que bueno que nadie mas que Dark estuvo acá"- agrego mientras corría el escritorio a su lugar y levantaba varias cosas-"Bueno, de todas formas no paso nada"-y sin mas agarró una bata y una muda de ropa metiéndose en el baño cerrando con llave por las dudas, aun recordaba lo de las fotos jeje… Y estuvo ahí como quince minutos solamente y mas porque recordó que no había comido nada el día anterior, nada de nada u.u si no muere por golpes muere de inanición. Salio aun con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones negros muy parecidos a los que usa Dark cuando roba o.o y una remera blanca simple.

* * *

Bueno, mientras el bajaba a desayunar cierto par estaba algo nervioso.

-"Satoshi-kun, cuando se entere te descuartizara"-decía el pelirrojo todo tembloroso.

-"El caso es **_si_** se entera"-dice con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-"Eres malvado"-termino por decir Daisuke con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-"Bueno, no hay marcha atrás"-dijo y podemos apreciar que el diario de Krad estaba en las manos de Satoshi-"Además lo regresamos luego y ya esta, mientras que no sepa no habrá problema"-

-"Tu y tus planes"-suspira resignado igual que Dark a limpiar la cocina.

-"Bien"-pero… no pudo abrirlo XD-"Me parece que Krad es precavido"-musito y trato de abrirlo pero a la fuerza. Y eso que no tenía ni candado-"Maldigo los conjuros de Krad"-dice frustrado mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el diario.

-"Hiwatari-kun, tal vez sea una señal de que no tenemos que leerlo"-dice aun preocupado.

-"Lo intentare luego"-dice y lo esconde entre sus propios libros, si, de su casa no sale sin algo para leer, el problema era que tenia como cinco pilas de libros para suerte, nadie encontraría el diario ahí XD-"Vamos a desayunar Niwa"-dice y como si no hubiese hecho nada se levanta de la cama seguido del pelirrojo que no dejaba de preocuparse.

-"¿Pero estas seguro que no se dará cuenta?"-pregunto.

-"Si dejaras de mencionarlo si"-responde, el ojirojo entendió la indirecta y llegaron al comedor donde extrañamente todo estaba tranquilo-"Siento que esto no es normal"-

-"Lo se"-murmuro el peliazul.

-"Atrévanse a gritar y les corto la lengua"-y esa fue la "dulce" Riku amenazando de nuevo a los dos ángeles.

-"Con razón"-dijeron Satoshi y Daisuke, era que le tenían miedo a Riku XD.

-"Y ustedes dos siéntense de una vez"-les ordena a ellos quienes obedecen para sorpresa de los otros dos¿Satoshi obedeciendo la orden de alguien?-"Bien, ahora Dark maldita sea deja de mirar esa foto"-

-"¿Foto¿Cuál foto? "-pregunta nervioso escondiéndola lo mas rápido que podía.

-"¬¬ Dark, espero que no sea alguna de las de ayer o te cortare en pedacitos en este mismo momento"-amenazo Krad con una linda aura de color negro.

-"No, como crees"-dice igualmente nervioso haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-"Dark"-llamo.

-"Hablo en serio, no la tengo, además de que las quemaste todas ayer¿o no te acuerdas?"-

-"Es cierto pero si me llego a enterar prepárate para que te mate ¬¬"-aviso y siguió tomándose su café, lo raro es que no tenia azúcar y estaba bien amargo, los gustos raros de Krad u.u

-"Fyu"-dice aliviado y sigue también desayunando. Los demás solo se le quedan mirando como a un par de lunáticos.

-"¿Y de que fotos hablan Riku?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-"De estas"-saca de nuevo de su bolsillo las mismas fotos.

-"Pero… si yo las queme"-decía molesto Krad mientras Satoshi y Daisuke las miraban.

-"Pero tenia copias"-

-"Denme eso acá"-empezó a forcejear el pelipurpura con su tamer que miraba divertido como trataba de quitárselas.

-"Ya, Dark, son solo fotos, no es nada incriminador"-decía el pelirrojo viendo algunas de Dark-"Además, así aprenderás a cerrar la cortina cuando te cambias u.u"-agrega mientras veía que extrañamente había algunas de Satoshi, y como anteriormente dos personas, se guardo algunas para él XD.

-"Bien, cuando terminen de desayunar levantan todo y lo lavan, y si me entero de que hicieron lío les voy a partir su mandarina en gajos¿me hago entender? ¬¬"-pregunta la única chica. Silencio fue la respuesta, un largo e incomodo silencio-"Bien"-dijo y se fue.

-"Esa chica cada vez es mas rara -.-"-opino Dark mientras le quitaba disimuladamente las fotos a Daisuke-"Por cierto, yo también me voy"-dice y corre, no, vuela, de ahí.

-"¿Adonde crees que vas?"-dice Krad agarrándole de la remera que usaba-"No nos vas a dejar solos lavando, tu vas a ayudar aunque tenga que obligarte ¬¬"-amenazo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Jeje… "-fue lo único que dijo escondiendo las fotos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"Bien ù.u"-y luego de lavar el rubio corrió literalmente a su habitación, tenia un mal presentimiento. Entro y cerro con llave-"Si esto llega a ser cierto hoy correrá sangre ù.ú"-murmuro para si, dirigiéndose al escritorio. Lo abrió luego de quitar el conjuro que había puesto anteriormente y casi comienza a gritar como un desquiciado pero se contuvo y simplemente se puede ver que tiene un aura oscura a su alrededor y una expresión psicópata, mas de lo normal-"Los matare, entrometidos"-murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-"Satoshi, no quiero morir aun ToT"-decía el pelirrojo mientras Satoshi se valía de todo lo que sabia para abrir el condenado diario que no se dejaba XS.

-"Niwa, tranquilízate, Krad muy de vez en cuando se acuerda de revisar sus cajones, en serio, si tengo que chantajearlo para que los arregle, ponga la ropa en su lugar, etc."-explica el ojiazul cuando siente una energía maligna XD.

-"Dime que no es Krad"-murmuro algo asustado el pelirrojo.

-"Te lo diría pero… mejor corre"-le dice y de una puerta extra que estaba en la habitación, del lado derecho de la cama, se fueron corriendo como locos antes de que cierto rubio los matase por invadir su privacidad

* * *

Y mientras ellos huyen Krad, el contrario de este andaba tranquilo por los calabozos, sip, se cayo de nuevo n.n, tiene mala suerte el pelipúrpura, muy mala suerte.

-"A ver¿por donde estaba la extraña habitación?"-se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos viendo los calabozos y mirando fijamente las paredes tratando de acordarse donde estaba la puerta giratoria-"Ahg, maldición¡no recuerdo!"-grito desesperado mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos-"¡Por favor que alguien aparezca!"-y como si de una plegaria a Dios se tratase a su lado pasaron corriendo Satoshi y Daisuke-"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"-se pregunto porque ni lo vieron, entonces a su lado pasa también el rubio con una apariencia endemoniada-"Con razón¿Qué lo que levaba Satoshi en la mano no era el diario de Krad? O.o"-se volvió a preguntar y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer ni conocía la salida pues corrió tras ellos XD, lo único que podía ver era una muy familiar cabellera rubia, porque Satoshi y Daisuke iban muy adelante, muuuuuuuuuy adelante, temían por sus vidas-"Wow, escapar del lunático hasta a mi me es difícil pero ellos lo hacen parecer tan fácil"-murmuro con un silbido mientras corría casi a la par de Krad, casi, no quería que el rubio descargara su furia con él u.u

-"Maldita sea cuando los agarre los matare"-susurraba Krad completamente furioso-"Me harte"-despliega sus alas y aumenta considerablemente la velocidad.

-"Sip, esta furioso u.u"-fue la obvia conjetura del ladrón-"Bueno, que va"-y sigue corriendo esta vez viendo un par de alas blancas y al fin a su tamer y al novio de su tamer-"¡Hey, Daisuke!"-le llamo este se da vuelta un segundo pero entonces ve a Krad y sigue corriendo.

-"¡No me mates, fue idea de Satoshi! O "-gritaba para salvar su pellejo.

-"Gracias por el apoyo Niwa"-decía un sarcástico peliazul.

-"Me importa un comino quien fue, aprenderán por las malas a no robar cosas ajenas"-dijo el ángel blanco mientras casi casi alcanzaba a Satoshi.

-"Fuck"-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar del ojiazul mientras trataba por todos los medios que Krad no lo atrapase, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-"¡Detente o mi venganza será peor!"-le ordeno el ojidorado.

-"Bueno, tengo que hacer algo o mataran a Daisuke… y a Satoshi pero el me debe lo de venir acá"-susurraba mientras alcanzaba extrañamente a los demás, parece que ya se están cansando¡Al fin!-"¡Krad!"-llamo mientras casi lo alcanzaba.

-"¿Qué quieres imbécil?"-fue la linda contestación del rubio.

-"Uy, que humor¿Podrías detenerte por cinco minutos?"-

-"No"-fue la respuesta.

-"¿Tengo que detenerte entonces?"-

-"Hazlo si puedes"-

-"Oky n.n"-dice muy feliz-"¡Satoshi, a menos de que quieras que Krad te mate lenta y dolorosamente me darás el diario, además no creo que puedas abrirlo!"-grito mientras corrían.

-"Pero entonces él lo esconderá de nuevo"-dijo el ojiazul.

-"No te preocupes, no se lo daré, podría chantajearlo con unas cuantas cosas"-dice con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Atrévete Dark y eres hombre muerto"-amenazo el rubio.

-"Como quieras¡que te mate!"-dijo el peliazul deteniéndose por completo, Krad paso volando de largo-"Toma y si te lo quita veras mi puño y la cárcel"-aviso y le entrego el diario mientras Krad cambiaba de dirección, Satoshi se agacha, pasa de largo de nuevo, y el comandante sigue corriendo, Niwa huyo despavorido XD.

-"Wow, eso fue fácil"-entonces recuerda un detallito, Krad, su lindo enemigo, quien juro matarlo, estaba a menos de dos pasos de él verdaderamente furioso-"Bien, ya cálmate, no lo leeré y no lo tiene Satoshi¿contento?"-dijo girándose a encararlo.

-"Dámelo"-ordeno extendiendo la mano aun con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Te lo daré a cambio de algo -.o"-

-"¿De que? ¬¬"-pregunto desconfiado.

-"De un beso n.n"-

-"¿Quieres que te golpee donde mas te duele? ¬¬"-amenazo.

-"¿Tu quieres tu diario?"- y así quedo la cosa, Dark con el diario y Krad queriendo matarlo-"Ahora¿Cómo salimos de acá? ñ.ñ"-

-"El diario ¬¬"-

-"Encontrare la salida solo ù.u… testarudo"-

-"Te odio"-

-"Yo… bueno, no se pero no me desagradas del todo n.n"-dijo muy sonriente-"Y si quieres tu diario, ya sabes, búscame cuando te decidas"-agrego y se fue corriendo.

-"Es un imbécil"-

-"Y tu también"-dijo una voz a su espalda, se giro solo para quedar frente a Aoi de nuevo.

-"Tu otra vez, ve a molestar a otro"-dijo molesto y comenzó a caminar.

-"Si, y parece que no importa cuantas oportunidades de matarlo tengas las desperdicias cada una de ellas"-murmura-"Tal vez debería encargarme yo"-curva una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Le tocas un dedo y te aniquilo"-advirtió mirándolo con desden.

-"Si, claro y yo nací ayer"-dijo con sarcasmo riendo estrepitosamente.

-"Ríete lo que quieras pero hablo en serio"-aviso y siguió su camino.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ahí en ese diario escribiste lo que había sucedido aquella noche¿no seria mejor que evitases que Dark leyera eso?"-aquella sonrisa no se había borrado ni un instante y es mas se ensanchaba a cada palabra que decía.

-"Es imposible que él llegue a leer eso así que guárdate tus comentarios, no es mi culpa que estés resentido por nunca haber podido atraparlo"-iba a seguir pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-"Creo que la ultima vez no aprendiste la lección"-dijo con una mirada seria y fría, estrellándolo contra la pared, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo-"Tal vez es momento de recordártela"-le susurro al oído y una expresión de miedo se formo en el rostro del ángel blanco-"Que veo, parece que lo recuerdas"-una nueva y sonora risa escapo de sus labios-"Recuérdalo bien, me perteneces y por ende debes hacer lo que te ordeno y puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana"-un golpe en su abdomen lo hizo caer de rodillas-"Así esta mejor, arrodillado a mis pies"-

-"Eres un maldito"-

-"Y tu un débil y patético ángel que le arrancaron sus alas, será mejor darle una sorpresita al ladroncito"-y con un nuevo golpe esta vez en su cuello, lo dejo inconsciente.

-"Adonde crees que vas"-le pregunto una voz cuando ya tenia al rubio en sus brazos.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-

-"Si se trata de Krad lo es"-

-"Que tierno, te preocupas por tu enemigo"-hizo una pausa-"Por un enemigo que quiere destruirte"-

-"No importa que él lo intente, se que no lo hará solo se ve obligado por aquellas personas que lo presionaron durante toda su vida, personas como tu que lo utilizaron para sus propias fines"-dijo el ladrón acercándose con un semblante verdaderamente serio y despectivo-"Personas que lo cambiaron y lo convirtieron en un asesino… personas que le robaron su sonrisa y su calidez, personas como tú"-y de un golpe certero en su rostro logro que soltara a Krad, tomándolo el en sus brazos.

-"No te escaparas maldito, ya me tienes harto"-

-"Gomen pero mejor me lo llevo lejos de ti, ya suficiente daño le has causado"- dice y desplegando su propias alas, aquellas que no había usado durante tanto tiempo, con una mueca de dolor se fue.

-"Ya veras Dark Mousy, me las pagaras todas juntas"-murmura Aoi desapareciendo al igual que la flama de una vela con una brisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII: Te odio pero aun así te amo

Y luego de volar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, encontró al fin las escaleras para subir (suerte que eran para subir y no bajar sino tendría que seguir buscando u.u) y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación, si, demasiado vago para caminar y mas cargando al rubio, además de que ya estaba anocheciendo, extrañamente, acá las cosas interesantes pasan a la mañana y a la noche, a la tarde todos tranquilitos excepto Satoshi y Daisuke XD.

-"Es mas ligero de lo que pensé o.o"-murmura mientras lo recuesta en la cama sutilmente-"Y que tonto soy, podría solo haber corrido"-agrega guardando sus alas y yendo al baño por algo-"Maldición, ¿Cómo hace Krad para que no le quede así?"-dice mientras ve en su espalda dos grandes heridas como rasguños, justo de donde había salido sus lindas alas negras-"Esto será un problema"-y sacando de un estante que había tras el espejo algunas cosas, se fue a sentar a la cama, del lado contrario de Krad por supuesto. Y se preguntaran que fue del diario de Krad, ¿cierto? Pues andaba escondido en alguna parte que solo Dark conoce, Satoshi era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Entonces, cubriendo un paño con alcohol prosiguió a curar sus heridas.

-"Esto va a doler ñ.ñU"-se dijo antes de posar el paño sobre su herida, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar "_Carajo, carajo, carajo…_ "Y claro en su mente puteaba a los cuatro vientos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran ligeras y débiles quejidos. "_Mierda, odio a todos, ya parezco Krad o.o_"-"Maldición"-murmuro, mientras Krad se removía en la cama-"¿Se despertó?"-miro al ángel blanco que solo tenia el ceño fruncido-"Parece que no"-y siguió con lo de su curación, solo que ahora tenia un ligero inconveniente, no le alcanzaba la mano, o sea que no llegaba, recordemos que esta justo en la espalda y a menos de que Dark sea el hombre elástico tendría problemas.

-"Maldición, ya cállate ladrón de cuarta"-le ordeno el rubio despertándose, no ha de haber tenido un lindo sueño.

-"A perdón, pero por si no te diste cuenta tengo un problema"-dijo algo molesto, lo salva y que linda forma de agradecérselo. El rubio mira al pelipurpura y nota sus heridas que mas parecían rasguños que otra cosa. Dos largos y lindos rasguños ñ.ñ

-"Esto es raro, la última vez que usaste tus alas ha de haber sido hace siglos, no me sorprende en lo absoluto esas heridas"-murmuro mientras se destapaba y se acercaba al ladrón-"Quédate quieto o te golpeo"-amenazo y poniendo sus dos manos frente a las heridas una extraña pero familiar luz emana de ellas.

-"Este… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"-pregunto algo preocupado mientras empezaba a sentir un dolor insoportable-"Maldición, Krad eso duele"-se quejo mientras el otro simplemente no le prestaba atención y seguía "curándolo" con su poder.

-"Que te calles, me desconcentras"-y luego de que Dark casi gritara, escribo casi porque Krad le ordeno que no gritara ni nada, ambas heridas estaban completamente cerradas-"Ahora simplemente no las uses de nuevo"-le ordeno mientras se acostaba en la cama a tratar de dormir.

-"Este… gracias Krad"-le dijo mientras se ponía un polo negro sin mangas y se volteaba para verlo.

-"Da igual, quiero mi diario"-recordó mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo, o sea, como siempre.

-"Beso"-dijo él como deletreándolo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-"Idiota"-musito y se volvió a tapar casi por completo dándole la espalda al ladrón.

-"Vamos, ¿no quieres tu diario?"-pregunto, aunque lo que el quería era que lo besara, si, la primera termino gustándole y quería mas-"Además, ya lo hiciste una vez, una segunda no te dañara"-agrego mientras intentaba fijarse si mínimo lo estaba escuchando o ya se había dormido y se había quedado hablando solo como un loco.

-"¿Una segunda? Dark, recuérdame, ¿cuantas veces ya me besaste vos?"-pregunto con molestia.

-"Pues, una cuando mataste a Risa de la impresión, dos cuando estábamos en la habitación con el acantilado aunque fue en la mejilla, tres ayer a la noche aunque estabas dormido, contando fueron solamente tres n.n"-cuenta muy feliz pero Krad no se lo tomo muy bien la ultima.

-"Eres… un… ¡pervertido!"-grito antes de lanzársele a matarlo-"Aprovechado, engreído, no se que demonios te vio la loca de Risa"-y muchas otras cosas gritaba mientras lo ahorcaba a dos manos sin que nadie lo detuviese, aunque claro que estaban solos así que… ¿Quién podría ayudar al mujeriego y aprovechado de Dark? XD

-"A… yu… da"-trataba de decir solo que le faltaba aire y tenia a un loco encima. Luego de un rato en lo mismo y que milagrosamente Dark no haya muerto asfixiado Krad se detuvo de su labor de matarlo por aprovechado ¬¬-"Al fin, pensé que moriría"-murmuro alejándose un poquito del rubio n.n solo por precaución por las dudas de que solo haya tomado un descansito.

-"Agradece que no porque esa era mi intención ¬¬"-

-"Yo se que eso no es cierto n.n"-dice muy feliz y se acerca para estar frente a frente-"¿o me equivoco?"-pregunto con una mirada que decía "sabes que es cierto, no lo niegues XD"

-"Te equivocas"-seguía mirándolo muy enfadado y con ganas de partirle su linda cara.

-"Mentiroso"-dijo antes de besarlo dejándolo con cara de ¿que rayos esta pasando o haciendo? Y así se quedaron hasta que Krad le dio al botón de automático a su cerebro y se dejo llevar, como si estuviese drogado o algo así XD (N/A: Aunque no es para broma eso u.u)

-"Este… "-entro Niwa en la habitación y se separan casi por inercia, Krad primero piensa en lo que acaba de hacer y segundo le pega tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Dark que lo deja K.O. al instante XD Y el pobre no pudo reaccionar-"Mejor vuelvo luego "-dice y cierra la puerta lo mas rápido que puede-"Eso fue raro -.-"-dijo solamente, y se fue, a contárselo a Satoshi.

-"Juro que un día de estos te matare en serio Dark ù.ú"-fue la promesa que hizo el rubio antes de golpearlo de nuevo, pero ya estaba inconsciente, no escuchaba nada ni sentía. Y dejo de tomarle importancia acostándose por tercera vez a tratar de dormir.

-"Eso si fue un golpe"-murmuro cuando creyó que Krad estaba dormido-"Pero no se porque lo hizo, a fin de cuentas se dejo"-dijo con un gran dolor en su mejilla, si el golpe le dio justo ahí-"Bien, a investigar non"-dice muy alegre y de debajo de la almohada saca el diario de Krad XD-"Aunque primero tengo que abrirlo y esta cosa no abre ù.ú"-como todo en el mundo, lo hace a la fuerza y no cede "_A ver, si yo fuera Krad, ¿Qué haría para que nadie lo leyera?_"Se queda pensativo un rato "_Maldición, una contraseña o conjuro ¬¬_" mira al rubio acostado en la cama "_Bueno, tendré que esperar a que decida contarme, mientras veré con que me entretengo n.n_" piensa y se va cerrando la puerta, y llevándose el diario con él. Aun quería ese beso y tenia una forma de chantajearlo.

Mientras Krad se sentaba en la cama tranquilamente apenas escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

-"Aprovechado ¬¬"-murmuro recordando lo que le había "confesado" el ladrón anteriormente-"Además de inepto, retrasado, pervertido, pérfido y un gran etcétera ù.ú"-agrega verdaderamente molesto-"No puedo creer que antes me llevaba bien con él y éramos amigos ù.u… bueno, mientras que no lea el diario se lo dejare"- Y le resto importancia pensando que nadie lo escuchaba hablar solo como un loco, siendo que Satoshi parecía vigilarlo, es mas junto con Daisuke había instalado una grabadora en la cabecera de la cama.

* * *

-"Bien, lo describió muy bien"-murmuro el pelirrojo que escuchaba por unos audífonos como los que usan en los helicópteros.

-"Si, solo le falto mujeriego"-dijo Satoshi que estaba a su lado con unos audífonos iguales. Ambos sentados muy tranquilos en la cama, extrañamente había ropa regada por toda la habitación o.o

-"Hey Satoshi"-se escucho que tocaban a la puerta, y era nada mas ni nada menos que Dark-"¡¿Quieres el diario del loco psicópata rubio o que?!"-grito en medio del pasillo, el lindo loco psicópata rubio apenas escucho esto al final del pasillo se levanto como pudo enredándose con las sabanas y dándose un buen golpe contra el piso XD, quedando como larva con las sabanas enredadas en su cadera. Pero después de dicho percance corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a darle una buena paliza a Dark para ver si sus neuronas funcionan de una vez por todas u.u-"Porque presiento que no debí decir eso -.-"-mustia el pelimorado viendo como la ultima puerta del pasillo se abría y veía un linda cabellera rubia muy familiar.

* * *

-"Niwa, mejor no abras"-le aconsejo el peliazul que tenia un presentimiento, uno que tenia muy a menudo cuando estaban en un mismo cuarto Dark y Krad.

-"¿Por que?"-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-"Primero porque solo tienes una sabana en la cadera y segundo porque Krad se acerca y no querrás meterte en medio de la pelea entre este y Dark"-explico lo mas tranquilo-"Y tercero, te necesito entero para esta noche"-una gota de sudor aparece en la cabeza del ojirubi ante la ultima razón.

-"Bien pero luego Dark me llamara traidor"-

-"No lo haré si abres la puerta"-le dijo Dark mientras veía a Krad a cinco pasos de él con cara de querer asesinarlo y un aura negra a su alrededor ñ.ñ

-"Lo siento Dark"-dice y se vuelve a la cama con Satoshi.

-"¡Traidor!"-se escucho gritar a Dark mientras era arrastrado por el piso por Krad.

* * *

-"Aprenderás por las malas a no meterte con mis cosas"-amenazo el rubio.

-"Vamos, ¿no te aguantas una broma?"-Krad lo mira seriamente-"Bien, entendí, no tiene sentido del humor"-paff, golpe para Dark XD-"Eso dolió"-

-"Es lo que quería"-y llegaron a la habitación del ojidorado, quien apenas entro cerro la puerta esta vez con llave, la cual encontró en el mismo cajón en el cual estaba el diario con anterioridad.

-"¿Qué me vas a hacer?"-pregunto algo nervioso Dark ante la pasividad de su Némesis.

-"Nada"-respondió acercándosele tranquilamente con una mirada inexpresiva.

-"Quiero a mi mami"-se escucho decir al ladrón XD.

-"Eres un tonto exagerado"-una media sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio quien se acerco hasta estar parado a escasos centímetros del pelipurpura o lo que sea.

-"Dime que no harás nada"-pidió aun con nerviosismo.

-"Bien, no haré nada"-hace una pausa y acerca sus rostros-"Que no quieras"-musita besándolo, en menos de lo que imagino ya tenia las manos de Dark en sus caderas y correspondía lo mas feliz pero como todo lo bueno, acabo-"Bien, quiero mi diario"-dijo apenas se separaron.

-"Luego me dices aprovechado a mi ¬¬"-dice molesto por haber sido engatusado por el ángel blanco.

-"Era eso o la paliza así que mejor te callas ¬¬"-le ordeno extendiendo la mano para que le entregara el bendito diario.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, ni que tu diario dijera "Amo a Dark mas que nadie" o algo así"-un ligero clic se escucho.

-"Maldita sea ù.u"-se escucho maldecir al rubio "_De todo lo que podía decir dice justo la contraseña ù.ú, maldigo su suerte_"

-"Wow, soy un genio"-dice abriendo el diario pero inmediatamente Krad se lo arrebata de las manos.

-"Lo lees y quedaras como comido por un tiburón, un lobo hambriento, un tigre, un león y un buitre ¬¬"-amenazo sobreprotegiendo aquel diario que nadie sabe que dice.

-"Me parece o cada día dices una amenaza nueva"-pregunto el ladrón mientras veía como el ojidorado se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-"Cállate"-le ordeno mirando fijamente aquel rectángulo con hojas (N/A: Si, ya me harte de escribir diario, diario, diario en cada oración -.-)

-"Loco"-murmuro Dark aun mirándolo con cierto resentimiento por lo anterior.

-"Ahora, si te atreves a quitármelo te haré picadillo, y no es una simple amenaza mas, atrévete y la cumpliré ¬¬"-dijo con molestia mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a salir pero una mano lo detuvo

-"Lo siento pero ya no puedo fingir que nada esta pasando"-mascullo el ladrón, sosteniéndole del brazo, con la mirada baja.

-"Eso no me importa"-le respondió el rubio indiferentemente zafándose del agarre pero entonces Dark lo tomo por los hombros y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-"Pero a mi si"-dijo mirándolo seriamente-"Puedo ser paciente pero tengo un limite"-

Agrego mientras que Krad desviaba la mirada-"Krad no se que te hizo ese maldito de Aoi pero lo que se es que te afecta demasiado y no puedo pasarlo por alto"-

-"Pues es algo poco creíble porque formaste parte de ello"-dijo molesto mirándolo.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto incrédulo-"Yo no haría algo que te dañara y menos ayudaría a un imbécil como él"-refuto molesto mientras veía como nuevas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Krad.

-"¿Entonces por que demonios no me ayudaste?"-murmuro bajando la cabeza, se enojado pero sobre todo triste y destrozado por dentro-"Me dejaste solo y no importo cuanto te llamara no apareciste, ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora si paso hace tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no sabes nada cuando siempre hemos podido comunicarnos mentalmente? Esa noche te llame tantas veces que es imposible que no me hayas escuchado, es imposible que pudieses ignorarlo, es imposible que no hayas podido hacer nada"-dijo bajando su tono de voz hasta parecer un simple murmullo sin siquiera mirarlo, le dolía recordar lo sucedido y le dolía que el ladrón no dijese nada y le mirase con sorpresa.

-"Krad"-fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentía consternado, y cada vez podía entender un poco mas pero no le decía lo mas importante, lo que él quería saber, lo que haría que esas ideas sueltas tomaran forma-"Dime de que estas hablando"-pidió, estaba demasiado confundido como para preguntar otra cosa.

-"¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?"-murmuro sin siquiera detener todas aquellas lagrimas que representaban el inmenso dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-"Me dijiste que no sabia nada de ti y tienes razón por eso ahora te pregunto, no quiero seguir así, no quiero que sigas sintiendo ese dolor que siempre parece estar presente en ti, me gustaría que por una vez confiaras en mi y me dijeras lo que te pasa, que te atormenta, te causa tanto dolor, porque me odias tanto si yo nunca lo he hecho"-dijo mientras lo soltaba de los hombros solo para abrazarlo, recargando su mentón en su hombro al igual que un confundido Krad.

-"¿Si no me odias porque me torturas así?"-musita aferrándose a él-"¿Por qué siento este dolor cuando estas cerca? ¿Por qué me siento solo cuando no estas? ¿Por qué demonios te quiero tanto?"-susurro abrazándose a él mas fuerte.

-"¿Me-me quieres?"-repite consternado.

-"¿Por qué piensas que no te he matado en tanto tiempo?"-pregunta sabiendo que no contestaría-"Eres por quien me aferro a esta inútil y vacía vida, irónico, porque fuiste tu quien me la destrozo"-forma una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas psicópatas, alejando al ladrón de si-"Quien ayudo a que odiara vivir, tu mismo hiciste que te odiara, aunque claro, ¿Quién me manda a confiar en ti? Debí creerle mas a los Hikari, después de todo fue como ellos dijeron, simplemente jugabas conmigo je… solo estabas cuando te convenía, pero cuando en verdad te necesitaba desaparecías de mi vista como gato asustado"-comenzó a decir con verdadera furia y tristeza entremezclada, pero sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima-"Jamás estuviste realmente conmigo pero de todas formas te ame y aun lo hago, a pesar de todo"-finaliza bajando la cabeza. El ladrón por su parte estaba en shock, jamás pensó que Krad diría tales cosas, aunque claro, tenia razón, no había estado con él pero porque el mismo rubio lo había alejado de su lado, como un ratón huye asustado de un gato-"Bien, si ya entendiste déjame en paz, no quiero tener que seguir soportándote"-dijo mirándolo fieramente, como si sus ojos fueran en realidad los de una bestia en pleno ataque, yéndose de la habitación dejando a un perplejo Dark,.

-"Krad"-fue lo único que pudo decir, ante la sorpresa y la tristeza que sentía, aquellas palabras eran como veneno para él, jamás pensó que Krad seria capaz de sentirse así, que pensara en él de esa manera, como un cobarde que huye de los problemas y abandona a los demás-"Maldición"-dijo golpeando la pared en señal de frustración-"¿Por qué nunca me dijo que se sentía así? ¿Por que?"-repitió.

-"Porque eres el causante de su dolor"-murmuro una voz cerca suyo, con cierta burla y satisfacción-"¿Y sabes una cosa?, eres perfecto para mi plan, podré vengarme de una vez por todas"-una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en los labios de aquella persona, antes de que atacara a un desprevenido Dark hasta dejarlo inconsciente-"Sufre Krad, te haré pagar mil veces lo que me hiciste a mi, no basto con lo anterior para hacerte entender pero ya tengo medidas"-y con una sonora carcajada diabólica (Ustedes la conocen, la muajajajaja) desapareció con Dark inconsciente en brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII: Citación

Luego de que raptaran a Dark y nadie se enterase porque andaban muy ocupados, Krad maldiciendo, Satoshi y Daisuke hacían "ejercicios nocturnos" XD y Riku nadie sabia nada de ella. Bueno, normalmente nadie sabe que hace ella.

-"Ese idiota"-murmuro aun molesto el ángel blanco, adivinen donde esta XD, en el tejado, si, era tal vez el único lugar que el pensó en el cual Dark no buscaría-"Siempre es igual"-agrego y dejémoslo un rato que siga maldiciendo, y veamos que hacen Niwa y Satoshi.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la habitación tranquilos, la ropa seguía regada por el piso y ambos parecían haber tenido una batalla campal por el desorden que había, en especial la cama XD.

-"Hiwatari-kun"-llamo el pelirrojo quien estaba enroscado como momia con las sabanas.

-"Te dije que podías llamarme Satoshi"-le reprendió.

-"Este… Satoshi-kun"-volvió a llamar "_Al menos es un progreso_" pensaba el peliazul.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto el de gafas, que extrañamente en esta ocasión no las tenia, deben andar en alguna parte del desastre que hicieron.

-"¿No crees que esta demasiado silencioso?"-cuestiono mientras trataba de quitarse todas las sabanas de encima sin éxito alguno, parecían tener vida propia.

-"Tienes razón, seguramente Krad termino de matar a Dark"-entonces escuchan varios insultos provenientes del techo-"Bueno, al menos inconsciente debe de haberlo dejado"-agrego mientras seguía escuchando cosas como "maldito mujeriego" "egocéntrico del demonio" "ladrón de cuarta" y muchas cosas mas.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué esta en el techo?"-volvió a preguntar.

-"Quien sabe, otra de las rarezas de Krad"-contesto y Satoshi saco de debajo de la cama un extraño aparato, y los dos auriculares que habían usado antes-"Veamos de que hablaron durante las ultimas dos horas"-le dice y le alcanza uno de los auriculares.

-"Bien, tal vez sepamos porque esta maldiciendo mas de lo normal"-los agarra y se los coloca. Satoshi presiona alguno de los botones y comienza el espectáculo, bueno, simplemente escuchan lo que se grabo, que mal que no tenían video u.u

_-"Lo siento pero ya no puedo fingir que nada esta pasando"-_se escucho decir a Dark con un tono algo bajo, porque a penas se escuchaba.

_-"Eso no me importa"-_dijo Krad (Como ya leyeron están justo en la escena en la que Krad discute con Dark sobre lo que paso anteriormente)

_-"Pero a mi si"-_una pausa en la que Daisuke y Satoshi contienen la respiración_-"Puedo ser paciente pero tengo un limite"-_

-"¿Que rayos esta pasando?"-se escucho murmurar a Daisuke.

-"Ni idea y mejor cállate que no escucho bien"-le ordeno Satoshi.

-"Lo siento"- sigamos…

_-"Krad no se que te hizo ese maldito de Aoi pero lo que se es que te afecta demasiado y no puedo pasarlo por alto"-_

_-"Pues es algo poco creíble porque formaste parte de ello"-_ a Daisuke se le abrieron los ojos grandemente.

_-"¿Que?... Yo no haría algo que te dañara y menos ayudaría a un imbécil como él"-_ se escucho replicar a Dark.

_-"¿Entonces por que demonios no me ayudaste?"-_esta frase fue casi inaudible para los oyentes pero como estamos hablando de Daisuke y Satoshi, tienen buen oído y al menos escucharon algo_-"Me dejaste solo y no importo cuanto te llamara no apareciste, ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora si paso hace tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no sabes nada cuando siempre hemos podido comunicarnos mentalmente? Esa noche te llame tantas veces que es imposible que no me hayas escuchado, es imposible que pudieses ignorarlo, es imposible que no hayas podido hacer nada"-_

-"o.o ¿Que demonios le sucedió a Krad? ò.ó ¿Y que rayos tiene que ver Dark?"-se preguntaba Daisuke.

-"¡Que quiero escuchar maldición!"-replico Satoshi ante la interrogante de Niwa que de paso no lo dejaba escuchar por estar hablando.

_-"Dime de que estas hablando"-_ pidió Dark y los otros dos comenzaban a confundirse y mucho al no entender que demonios estaba pasando. Lo siguiente que Krad dijo no lo escucharon ni un poquito, fue como una brisa en un micrófono, no entiendes ni jota_-"Me dijiste que no sabia nada de ti y tienes razón por eso ahora te pregunto, no quiero seguir así, no quiero que sigas sintiendo ese dolor que siempre parece estar presente en ti, me gustaría que por una vez confiaras en mi y me dijeras lo que te pasa, que te atormenta, te causa tanto dolor, porque me odias tanto si yo nunca lo he hecho"- _A Daisuke estaba que se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión ¿ese era Dark? Por todos los dioses si lo era, luego tendría mucho que explicarle a él.

-"Me raptaron a Dark seguro T.T"-musito Niwa.

-"¡Con un demonio que quiero escuchar de lo que están hablando carajo!"-y le quito lo poco de paciencia que tenia al comandante Hikari u.u

_-"¿Si no me odias porque me torturas así?... ¿Por qué siento este dolor cuando estas cerca? ¿Por qué me siento solo cuando no estas? ¿Por qué demonios te quiero tanto?"-_ a los oyentes se les fue el alma del cuerpo al escuchar eso ultimo.

-"O.O"-Así estaban Daisuke y Satoshi, mas Dark en su momento claro.

_-"¿Me-me quieres?"-_

_-"¿Por qué piensas que no te he matado en tanto tiempo?... Eres por quien me aferro a esta inútil y vacía vida, irónico, porque fuiste tu quien me la destrozo… Quien ayudo a que odiara vivir, tu mismo hiciste que te odiara, aunque claro, ¿Quién me manda a confiar en ti? Debí creerle mas a los Hikari, después de todo fue como ellos dijeron, simplemente jugabas conmigo je… solo estabas cuando te convenía, pero cuando en verdad te necesitaba desaparecías de mi vista como gato asustado"-_una pausa momentánea en la cual Daisuke y Satoshi no salen de su asombro_-"Jamás estuviste realmente conmigo pero de todas formas te ame y aun lo hago, a pesar de todo"-_otra pausa_-"Bien, si ya entendiste déjame en paz, no quiero tener que seguir soportándote"-_luego de eso se escucho la puerta cerrándose y como Dark murmuraba unas cosas.

_-"Maldición"-_ Y luego el sonido de un golpe_-"¿Por qué nunca me dijo que se sentía así? ¿Por que?"-_ Otra voz respondió aquella pregunta y Daisuke y Satoshi ni idea de quien era.

_-"Porque eres el causante de su dolor"-_dijo aquella voz con burla_-"¿Y sabes una cosa?, eres perfecto para mi plan, podré vengarme de una vez por todas"-_un golpe y un quejido de Dark advierten que este ha sido noqueado_-"Sufre Krad, te haré pagar mil veces lo que me hiciste a mi, no basto con lo anterior para hacerte entender pero ya tengo medidas"-_luego la risa malvada y luego… silencio.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Ahora si me raptaron a Dark!"-grito desesperado quitándose los auriculares y poniéndose lo primero que encontraba.

-"Esto parece telenovela"-dijo tranquilamente notando que ahora su adorado pelirrojo lo miraba con mucha rabia-"Solo decía"-

-"Tengo que encontrarlo antes de quien quiera que haya sido ese le haga algo"-dice tratando de ponerse un pantalón de color azul oscuro pero fallando y yendo de cara al piso. Pum! eso debió doler.

-"Daisuke, estamos hablando de Dark no de una persona normal"-le recordó su lindo peliazulado.

-"Lo se pero si ese tipo logro desmayarlo estando en perfectas condiciones no me puedo confiar de que no le sucederá anda"-dice luchando con el cierre del pantalón y es que él muy genio no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba en el tope .

-"Tienes razón, en este momento podrían estarlo torturando con látigos, las camas con clavos, esos ataúdes que también tienen clavos, las camas esas que estiran a las personas de la Edad Media"-empezó a enumerar y lo peor es que Niwa se lo estaba imaginando todo.

-"No, ya deja de decir esas cosas Satoshi, ¿no ves que esto es serio?"-le espeto aun mas pálido que de costumbre.

-"Lo se por eso enumero las posibilidades u.u"-

-"Tenemos que avisarle a Krad-kun"-Satoshi se le quedo mirando.

-"Tal vez él sepa quien es él que rapto a Dark porque si esa persona vive o vivió en esta casa no seria raro que Krad-kun lo conociese"-se explico el pelirrojo poniéndose una remera blanca.

-"Tienes razón, con razón me enamore de ti n.n"-dice muy sonriente.

-"No digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas ù/ú"-le espeto.

-"Y también por eso"-lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia él, besándolo al instante-"Y esto también, claro"-

-"Satoshi-kun u/u"-dijo totalmente apenado.

-"Bien, llamemos a Krad y busquemos a Dark"-dice comenzando a vestirse mientras llama mentalmente a su alterego _"Krad"_ llama una vez puede seguir escuchando en el tejado a Krad maldecir _"¡Krad!"_ esta vez aumenta su tono de voz _"¡Maldita seas Krad escúchame de una vez!"_Le grito.

"_¿Que demonios quieres? Estaba haciendo algo importante"_

"_Si, maldecir a Dark ¬¬"_

"_Eso es algo importante u.u"_

"_Bueno pues tengo algo importante que decirte acerca de tu "querido" Dark"_

"_No es mi querido Dark ò.ó"_

"_Eso ya no te funcionara conmigo ¬¬ Tengo una cinta que demuestra lo contrario"_

"_Mentira"_

"_Es verdad y esta cinta dice algo mas sobre Dark"_

"_¿Que?"_Pregunta curioso el ángel rubio.

"_Que lo secuestraron" _dice tranquilamente solo para luego escuchar que desde el tejado Krad había gritado fuertemente un gran ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-"Eso si es un grito"-musita Daisuke y en menos de lo que se imaginan Krad bajo del tejado, rompió la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a preguntar sobre lo que le acaba de decir su tamer.

-"A ver, ¿Cómo es eso de que raptaron a Dark?"-pregunto muy agitado.

-"Vaya, eso fue rápido"-murmuro Satoshi-"Cuando yo te dije que me habían herido de muerte por teléfono te tardaste tres horas en decidirte a buscarme ¬¬"-recordó con rencor.

-"Es porque sabia que estabas mintiendo Satoshi-sama ¬¬"-

-"Bueno, raptaron a Dark y no sabemos quien fue ni que hará con él"-dijo Daisuke porque sabia que si Satoshi y Krad se ponían a pelear eso les llevaría un rato largo.

-"¿Y ustedes como lo saben? ¬¬"-seguía con la miradita inquisitiva.

-"Pues… "-Daisuke rodó los ojos sin decidir mirarle ni un segundo.

-"Pregunte algo"-

-"Hay un micrófono escondido en tu habitación, lo usamos para saber cuando intervenir y que no mates a Dark"-responde sin ninguna culpa ni pudor el tamer del rubio.

-"¿Qué tu que? O.ó"-dijo con una venita en su sien.

-"Bueno, por el momento lo importante es descubrir quien se llevo a Dark y traerlo de nuevo, a menos de que este en la casa, sino el caso seria encontrarlo y alejarlo del secuestrador"-dijo Daisuke.

-"Este… ¿puedo escuchar la grabación?"-pidió extrañamente Krad.

-"Claro"-le contesto con su siempre calmada voz Satoshi. Le pasa el aparato y un auricular mientras el escuchaba de nuevo por el otro para poner justo en la parte en la cual aparecía el tipo, mientras también disimuladamente Krad le daba una patada por lo del micrófono en su habitación.

_-"Porque eres el causante de su dolor"- _apenas escucho esa voz el cuerpo de Krad se tenso notablemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par_-"¿Y sabes una cosa?, eres perfecto para mi plan, podré vengarme de una vez por todas"- _escuchaba como si en realidad aquella voz estuviese hablándole justamente al lado en vez de una grabación _-"Sufre Krad, te haré pagar mil veces lo que me hiciste a mi, no basto con lo anterior para hacerte entender pero ya tengo medidas"-_al finalizar y escuchar aquella risa de maniaco la expresión de Krad no era nada alentadora, el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos y no había pestañeado ni una vez.

-"¿Krad?"-llamo su tamer.

-"¡Ese maldito!"-vocifero cambiando aquella expresión por una llena de furia e ira-"¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima me va a conocer en serio!"-agrego mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta con la expresión mas fiera que se puedan imaginar.

-"Me parece que lo conoce"-fui la inteligente conclusión de Daisuke.

-"Bueno, mejor sigámoslo antes de que comience a correr y no podamos alcanzarlo"-

-"Bien"-y corriendo lo mas rápido que podían para alcanzar al ángel blanco fueron en la búsqueda de Dark.

* * *

-"Parece que ya se entero de que te secuestre"-murmura una voz, ya saben de quien.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? Por los gritos llenos de ira de "Cuando te agarre no te salvas maldito pervertido enfermo" o los de "Atrévete a tocar a Dark y considérate mas muerto de lo que ya estas" o los de "Te matare una y otra vez hasta que te arrepientas de haberme conocido y que hasta tus parientes muertos se enteren" o… "-decía otra voz.

-"¡Ya cállate! Ya entiendo porque Krad dice que eres un insoportable, Dios, quisiera estar muerto"-

-"¿Pero no lo estabas?"-

-"Por que piensas que lo deseo ¬¬ Eres tan insoportable que hasta el infierno es un Paraíso comparado con soportarte"-

-"Hey, eso fue un golpe bajo ò.ó"-dice ofendido Dark, que dicho sea de paso estaba encadenado a una pared solamente de manos y hablaba como si le importase un huevo y la mitad del otro ese pequeño detalle.

-"¡Que te calles de una maldita vez!"-le ordeno comenzando a exasperarse-"Ya se me quitaron las ganas de vengarme de Krad"-

-"¿Y por que quieres vengarte de Krad?"-

-"Porque me asesino"-

-"Si, eso ya lo se pero ¿Por qué te asesino? No creo que lo haya hecho porque si, aunque ahora que lo pienso si podría haber sido así pero al contrario también podría haberlo hecho… "-

-"Maldita sea ya entendí, cállate maldito disco rayado… además eso no es de tu incumbencia"-

-"Técnicamente si es de mi incumbencia porque Krad y yo éramos parte de un mismo ser al principio"-acoto tranquilamente mientras seguían escuchando gritos como "Salí de donde quiera que estés Aoi… así puedo partirte tu mandarina en gajos maldito aprovechado de (censurado por alto contenido de insultos y amenazas muy sangrientas ñ.ñ)".

-"Solo fueron parte del mismo ser ya no lo son, así que no es de tu incumbencia"-

-"¿Y que tal si grito para que nos encuentre y cumpla todas esas lindas amenazas que esta gritando? ñ.ñ"-dice malignamente.

-"No lo lograra, apenas me vea se paralizara como un idiota"-

-"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"-

-"Porque si, ahora cállate a menos de que quieras que te tape la boca con esto"-le muestra algo que parecía ser un calcetín todo verde y medio… asqueroso.

-"Me callo pero dios santo ¿como puedes sostener eso? Das asco en serio, amigo"-dice poniéndose de un extraño color verde también al ver aquella cosa que parecía tener vida propia.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Lleva unos cuatrocientos años sin lavarse ¬¬"-

-"Que asqueroso eres u.u ¿y porque te odia tanto Krad?"-dijo a ver si caía en la trampa que le estaba preparando.

-"Porque le hice algo que no le gusto nada"-al pensar bien en lo que dijo se pone a mirar de mala manera a Dark-Me engañaste ¿cierto?-

-"Que inteligente"-dijo con sarcasmo y una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción-"Eres mas fácil que Krad, él nunca cae en esas trampas a menos de que este borracho ñ.ñ"-cuenta muy feliz.

-"Pues se te acabo el jueguito porque vienes conmigo a otro lugar"- y acercándose al encadenado le quito las cadenas reemplazándolas por unas esposas-"Y si eres inteligente te mantendrás callado por tu bien"-advirtió con una macabra sonrisa.

-"Bueno, quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes dos así que por el momento te haré caso"-dice tranquilo.

-"Mejor"-y desapareció de nuevo con Dark, justo al momento de que Krad entrara y viera una vela en la esquina del calabozo, junto a una carta.

-"Lo matare cuando lo agarre"-murmuro con mucho odio y rabia, con dos tamers tras él con la respiración agitada a mas no poder. Se acerco y tomo la carta en sus manos. Decía lo siguiente:

_Krad: (Si nada de querido amigo ni compañero del alma ¬¬)_

_Seguramente ya te diste cuenta de esta carta sino no se quien la este leyendo pero si no eres Krad deja de leer ahora, bueno, como decía, ya sabes que secuestre a Dark y que me vengare de ti por haberme asesinado tan cruelmente y sanguinariamente también. Si quieres a tu "amorcito" el loro que nunca se calla Dark, me encontraras en cierto lugar que solo tú y yo conocemos, espero que sepas donde es sino me aburriré de esperar allá como un idiota soportando a tu amiguito hablando y hablando sin callarse ni un instante. Y como esto ya se esta alargado mucho me despido de una maldita vez y a menos de que quieras ver al bocón muerto iras al lugar que antes te escribí, y si no lo quieres de vuelta pues no vengas, pero iré a buscarte entonces._

_Atte: Tu futuro asesino, Aoi._

-"Es la carta mas estúpida que he leído en toda mi vida y miren que llevo cuatrocientos años ya"-murmuro a Satoshi y Daisuke.

-"Tienes razón, y su letra no esta muy legible que digamos"-opino el pelirrojo.

-"Y ni decir que le faltan muchos acentos, las comas están mal, no pone mayúsculas donde van y encima hay unas cuantas manchas negras"-noto Satoshi.

-"Bueno, igual tengo que ir, o matara a Dark"-

-"O en su defecto a los dos si tu vas"-

-"Gracias por su apoyo Satoshi-sama ¬¬"-

-"Da igual, ve de una vez"-

-"Si, si, ya voy pero ustedes se regresan, yo ire dentro de un rato con Dark"-dice tranquilo mientras salen del calabozo.

-"Pero no puedes ir solo"-

-"Si, puedo y nadie me lo va a impedir"-sentencia.

-"Bueno, después no me vengas con el cuento de "lo intente pero se resistió" o algo por el estilo como cuando te dije que consiguieras trabajo"-recuerda muy tranquilo.

-"Si, si ya lo se, nos vemos dentro de un rato a menos de que me asesinen a mi y a Dark, o en su defecto solo a él"-

-"Nos vemos"-dice y Krad corre como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"¿Los dejaras ir así no mas?"-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

-"Claro que no, tiene una pequeña cámara en la camisa que esta usando, jamás dejaría que hiciera algo tan estúpido como ir con el enemigo y que yo no me entere de nada"-explica mientras saca una de esas televisiones portátiles-"Bien, que comience la función"-


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV: La razón por la cual Krad odia a Dark

Mientras Krad corría como poseso por los pasillos del calabozo, Daisuke y Satoshi, con un radar que tenía el último, perseguían tranquilamente al rubio, escuchando igualmente todo el extenso y lindo vocabulario del ángel blanco.

-"Maldita sea, ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto? Cuado vea a Dark me deberá muchas explicaciones"-sentencio y siguió corriendo.

* * *

-"Ja, luego dice que no se preocupa por Dark"-dice con satisfacción y una sonrisa arrogante el comandante Hiwatari-"Con estas grabaciones y videos tendrá que obedecerme de por vida"-

-" "-Daisuke se limitaba a mirarlo a él y al pequeño televisor que portaba en la mano por el cual se veía por donde estaba el rubio corriendo.

* * *

-"Bien… creo que es aquí"-musita estando frente a una pared, igual a todas las demás-"Me deberás esta Dark"-musita antes de mover aquella pared que al instante mostró un pasadizo recto iluminado por algunas antorchas que se encendieron al instante mostrando un largo pasillo con mas antorchas iluminando el paso, el lugar no parecía tener fin-"Un día de estos lo mato"-dijo suspirando con resignación y comenzó a caminar por aquel pasadizo. Habiendo caminado apenas unos 40 metros se harto y comenzó a correr de nuevo, todo era igual y esto fastidiaba de sobremanera al ángel blanco, las mismas paredes, las mismas antorchas, juraría que estaba dando vueltas en el mimo lugar y cuando ya estaba por golpearla pared mas cercana por pura molestia llego a cierto lugar.

Aquel sitio no era nada mas ni nada menos que la habitación secreta, con el acantilado, el árbol, la playa… y en lo mas alto del acantilado junto al gran árbol estaban Dark y Aoi jugando a las cartas O.o A Krad le dio coraje ver aquella escena y es que el corriendo como un loco porque pensó que mataría a Dark y ahí estaba el imbécil jugando a las cartas. Importándole muy poco su primera intención se dirigió con un aura muy aterradora rodeándolo dispuesto a lanzar a Dark por el acantilado y esperando que se diera con las rocas.

-"Escalera Real, págame"-le decía Dark a Aoi mostrándole sus cartas con una gran sonrisa de idiota. Krad se situó tras él y haciendo crujir sus nudillos hablo.

-"Hola Dark"-saludo con una gran suavidad en su voz pero cargada de mucho odio y resentimiento. Al ladrón se le erizo la piel de solo escucharlo y es que conocía aquella voz, nada bueno le iba a pasar.

-"Glup"-trago pesadamente saliva y se digno a voltearse, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo momentáneamente aturdido.

-"Con que jugando a las cartas mientras yo me preocupo a morir de que te pase algo ¿no?"- volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz, y una sonrisa muy macabra que hizo que Dark retrocediera asustado por su vida.

-"No es lo que parece Krad, por favor perdóname"-decía pero Krad lo calo.

-"Urusai (Cállate) ¡Me importa ya muy poco que pase contigo pero por el momento te dejare porque tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese imbécil con el que estas jugando!"-dijo señalando a Aoi que se pegaba contra el árbol por haber perdido contra Dark.

-"Bueno pero alguien podría explicarme que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, es que no entiendo, primero tu te asustas cuando lo ves, el me dijo que lo mataste porque te hizo algo, pues alguien no me importa quien ¿podría decirme que paso entre ustedes dos?"- pregunto algo harto de estar en medio de la situación no entendiendo porque, ya que según el no tenia nada que ver en el asunto. Ambos, Aoi y Krad, suspiraron, en algo estaban de acuerdo, Dark tenia cerebro de mosquito (N/Dark: -¡Hey! ò.ó-)

-"No importa, eres tan idiota que si te pregunto que te pusiste ayer seguro no sabes"-murmuro aburrido el ángel blanco-"Y como no tienes que ver en el asunto vete, porque después de que acabe con el idiota de Aoi te toca a ti"-lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"¿Por lo de hacerte correr por la casa, por venir acá corriendo pensando que me iban a matar o por haberte robado hace unos segundos tu diario?"-pregunta maliciosamente mostrando el diario negro en sus manos. Aoi empezó a dudar seriamente de que Dark supiera en que se estaba metiendo, porque hasta él no era tan estúpido como para provocar a Krad de esa manera, sin tener un plan de apoyo, claro.

-"…"-el rubio no dijo nada sino que se acerco al ladrón lentamente, y con la mirada baja escondida entre unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

-"Bueno, mientras tu arreglas tus asuntos con ese loco de Aoi, yo te cuidare esto"-agrega mientras retrocede nervioso topándose con que ya no podría retroceder mas porque se había topado con el árbol.

Una idea fugaz cruzo por la mente del siniestro y medio raro Aoi. Krad no quería que Dark leyese aquel cuaderno, y Dark quería leerlo, le daría el gusto al ladrón mientras se divertía un rato con su antiguo asesino. Y sin previo aviso una gran esfera de energía paso entre medio de ambos ángeles haciéndose el centro de atención.

-"Perdona, pero creo que tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes"-dijo refiriéndose a Krad con una sonrisa aun adornando su rostro. El ángel blanco olvido momentáneamente su pelea contra Dark y fijo la vista en aquel tipo.

-"Atrévete a leer el libro y serás hombre muerto"-sentencio antes de lanzársele velozmente a Aoi para poder encajarle un golpe en el estomago, aquel objetivo fallo debido a los excelentes reflejos de él. Pero a pesar de las palabras antes dichas del ángel blanco Dark murmuro la contraseña en voz baja y rodeo el árbol apartándose de la vista de ambos contendientes. La curiosidad era mayor y quería a toda costa saber el porque de las anteriores palabras que le había dicho el ojidorado mientras Aoi no estaba de por medio.

-"Perdóname"-murmuro en voz baja y abrió aquel diario. Las primera paginas hablaban del momento en que ambos había sido llamados a aquel mundo y de cómo habían sido separados por ambas familias, los Niwa y los Hikari. Contada, claro esta, desde la perspectiva del ángel blanco que en aquel entonces no tenia aquella mente asesina, fría y calculadora, era mas bien parecido a Daisuke (N/a: O.o Si se estarán preguntando porque puse eso, yo también lo hago pero quería hacer un contraste de personalidades entre el Krad que conocemos y el Krad que yo pienso era antes u.u) Encontró entonces unas líneas, casi en las hojas del final de diario que cambiaban súbitamente la escritura pulcra que había sido llevada hasta ese momento. Comenzó a leer desde ese punto detalladamente.

"_**Cuando pensé que todo estaba bien me di cuenta de que lo que yo pensaba no eran mas que puras tonterías, desde un principio yo pensé en Dark como alguien mas cercano a mi, un hermano, alguien en quien creí podía confiar plenamente pero todo eso se ha hecho añicos, como aquellos recuerdos que tengo de cuando estábamos juntos, esta será la ultima vez que escriba aquí, y es que ya no tengo el valor suficiente para poder encarar a Dark de nuevo como solía hacerlo, con una sonrisa sincera que el siempre me dijo que se me veían hermosas, claro esta que de ahora en adelante ya no quiero escucharle nunca mas, después de lo que sucedió no quiero volver a velo en toda mi vida, mas se que es imposible porque aunque haya pasado lo que paso nunca se lo perdonare y lo seguiré queriendo"**_

Tras haber leído aquello entendía porque Krad no quería que lo hiciera pero no terminaba ahí, y el no terminaría de leer hasta ese punto, sabia que encontraría lo que tanto esperaba conocer. Y retomo su lectura a pesar de tener a dos personas peleando muy cerca de él.

"_**Y estoy seguro que tanto a él como a Aoi jamás se los perdonare, ese maldito bastardo juro que después de hoy no volverá a respirar! Y no volverá a tocarme en toda su maldita vida, ni tampoco volverá a hacerme sentir así, me asegurare de ello aunque tenga que asesinar a todos los miembros de la familia Hikari. Y a Dark, a él, que se pudra en el infierno porque se lo tiene merecido… es un cobarde que no sabe lo que es un verdadero amigo sino me hubiera ayudado, no hubiera dejado que me hicieran lo que me hicieron pero para él tengo un plan mejor, si tanto dice que me quiere lo torturare con ello dejándole ver que para mi, él ya esta muerto.**_

_**Y… si llego a verlo le haré sufrir, sentirá lo mismo cuando ese maldito de Aoi me… violo**_ (N/A: No se lo esperaban ¿cierto?) _**si, pero créeme, cuando lo tenga en mis manos conocerá el verdadero sufrimiento.**_

_**¿Debería contar como paso? O debería decir como dejaron que permitiera que pasara, creo que eso no importa, lo contare y ya… **_

-Flash back-(A partir de ahora es un flash back desde el punto de vista de Krad, claro)

Eran tal vez las diez de la noche apenas, esta vez no tendría que enfrentarme de nuevo a Dark solo porque los Hikari me lo ordenan, y aunque no lo crean, eso me hace feliz, no quiero volver a lastimarlo pero aun así presiento que esta noche sucederá algo, simplemente espero que no sea nada grave.

-"Krad"-me llama el hermano menor de mi tamer, que en este entonces puedo separarme de él, es muy útil poder controlarlo a mi voluntad.

-"¿Qué sucede, Aoi-sama?"-si, el hermano menor pero no por ello mas débil, seguramente él sea mas fuerte que ninguno de los Hikari que habitan en esta mansión, pero igual le odio, siempre es él quien termina obligándome a pelear contra Dark con sus malditos conjuros, solo espero que su muerte llegue pronto para así estar con Dark.

-"Te necesito un segundo, acompáñame"-me pide, ¿debería? Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, un mal presentimiento me inunda y no puedo evitar desconfiar de él, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

-"Si, Aoi-sama"-aun así debo seguirlo, es un miembro de la familia Hikari después de todo. Caminamos por largo rato, estoy seguro de que trama algo pero no puedo adivinarlo, sus ojo son tan inexpresivos como siempre. Bajamos hacia poscalabozos donde encerraban hace dos siglos a los traidores, aun puedo recordar gritando y pidiendo clemencia.

-"E solo para un experimento corto, no sufrirás nada Krad-san"-me dice, su tono de voz es ligeramente diferente al que usa normalmente, suena mas como la que usa al hacer sus conjuros, estoy seguro, Aoi esta planeando algo en mi contra.

Trato de comunicarme con Dark para saber que esta bien, el sabe que mi punto débil siempre será ese ladrón, no me responde y empiezo a preocuparme. Avanzamos aun mas por los calabozos, estoy seguro de nunca haber llegado hasta el fondo, soy consciente de que pasa algo raro, la atmósfera se esta volviendo algo densa y me cuesta respirar, Aoi no se inmuta por nada, se que esto es su culpa pero antes de poder decirle algo pierdo el conocimiento.

Despierto, seguramente, en unos minutos ya que no sentí más que eso, pero al hacerlo me veo inmovilizado, gruesas y fuertes cadenas aprisionan mis manos contra la pared, veo el lugar, completamente vacío, lo sabia, caí en la trampa de Aoi.

-"Veo que has despertado"-escuchó decir, veo como la puerta de mi nueva celda se abre, y lo miro, es Aoi, pero diferente, ya puedo notar que en sus ojos muestra innumerables emociones, entre ellas el odio y el rencor. Lo veo venir, trato de zafarme de aquellas cadenas pero es inútil, están hechas con magia, y son irrompibles a menos de que el creador las deshaga, pero se que eso no pasara.

Trato de comunicarme nuevamente con Dark, pero como en mi intento anterior, no me responde.

-"Es inútil, no te responderá"-me dice adivinando lo que trato de hacer-"Total, es Dark, un ladrón… ni que sintiera algo por ti"-musita con maldad, pero no le creeré. Seria caer aun más en su trampa. Lo juro, si pudiera liberarme él ya tendría varias heridas, o estaría inconsciente.

-"¿Y tu que puedes saber? Se nota que morirás solo"-le digo viendo que no causa efecto, ese sujeto parece de piedra.

-"¿Y? Dime tu que es peor, morir solo o vivir una vida solo"-¡maldito bastardo! Vuelvo a tratar en vano librarme de las cadenas pero es inútil-"Claro que eso no es nada con lo que te haré"- la sonrisa que hasta ese momento había sido arrogante se ensancho, nuevamente un escalofrió me recorre, se acerca a mi, lo presiento otra vez, esta noche no es la mía.

-"¿Y que piensas hacer? Cualquiera notaria que no estoy"-le digo esperando alguna reacción, no se inmuta ni un poco.

-"Eso ya lo se"-me responde-"Pero les dije que por esta noche no te verían, te enseñare de una vez por todas cual es tu trabajo… esperemos que aprendas la lección"-agrega extrañamente relamiéndose los labios. Se para frente a mi y con su meno derecha alza mi rostro, acerca el suyo y ¡como quiero pegarle una trompada a ese hijo de puta! (N/A: Perdón) El muy… no puedo decirlo, pero me beso, y créanme que cuando lo mate lo va a entender perfectamente. Nadie me toca excepto Dark (N/A: XD Sigo pidiendo perdón)

-"¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!"-le grito enfurecido cuando al fin me deja respirar, y moviéndome como puedo trato de golpearlo con el codo, mas me es imposible, pero cuando lo agarre lo mato!

-"Te enseñare a mi manera, que tu deber es terminar con la vida de Dark"-me dice, si cree que eso alguna vez pasara, ¡esta loco! -"Y entenderás que ese inútil de Dark es solo un cobarde que nunca te ayudaría cuando estuvieses en problemas"-murmura en mi oído, se que esas palabras no son verdad y se la haré tragar. Vuelvo a intentar llamar a Dark, y el nuevamente me dice que no vendrá, que no me escuchara ni mucho menos que me ayudara.

Terminando de desalentarme vuelve a besarme, mordiéndome el labio para que abra la boca, y al muy maldito le funciono. Ahora lo único que deseo es que se detenga pero bien se que no lo hará. El quiere verme sufrir, lo veo en sus ojos, y claro, en el tono de su voz al hablarme, trata de destrozarme tanto mental como físicamente. He tratado con imbéciles como el mucho tiempo, pero siempre termine matándolos, y aun hoy, no me arrepiento.

-"Ju, ¿no harás nada? Que considerado"-dice sarcásticamente-"Harás las cosas mas fáciles… y menos dolorosas para ti"-musita, no le entiendo, y pretendo que no llegar a hacerlo, no quiero saber que esta pensando ese degenerado. Si, porque se que antes traía acá a alguna que otra persona, para hacer… "eso". Solo para que los demás de la familia no se enterasen. Un segundo, no estará… que se atreva y su muerte será aun peor.

Es como si pudiese leer mi mente porque le veo alejarse solo un instante, para luego romper sin ningún esfuerzo la camisa que yo llevaba. Comienzo a ponerme nervioso, y es que preveo lo que pasara, aunque no quiera.

-Fin Flash back- (Ahora se volverá a escribir como si fuese en el diario, perdonen ;o;)

"_**Recuerdo perfectamente que aquella noche, el comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor y con esa maldita sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro, recuerdo llamar insistentemente a Dark, una y otra vez, sin que me respondiera, a fin de cuentas Aoi tuvo razón, Dark jamás llego y el pudo hacer lo que quiso conmigo, aun puedo recordar su lengua recorriendo mi torso, y las marcas que dejo con sus dientes, quedaron grabados como con fuego en mi piel, recuerdo que al momento en que comenzó a penetrarme empecé a gritar el nombre de Dark, pero lo sabia, ni aun así el vendría a ayudarme, recuerdo la estridente risa de Aoi repitiéndome que no vendría y que tendría que matarlo, pero no fue hasta el final que me resigne, y me prometí jamás depender de nadie, jamás permitir que algo así me volviera a suceder, aunque eso significara estar completamente solo y olvidarme de todos los años que yo quise a Dark, ya que no puedo seguir pensando en el como nadie cercano a mi, porque traiciono mi confianza y es nunca se lo voy a perdonar.**_

_**Pero lo peor fue cuando al día siguiente el trato de hablarme como lo hacia normalmente, le pregunte si no me había escuchado anoche, y el negaba, pero se que miente, lo llame tanto que es imposible que no me haya escuchando cuando menos una vez, lo odio, odio a Dark, odio esta debilidad, odio a Aoi pero lo que mas odio es no haber tenido la fuerza para evitar que sucediera, ahora es seguro, jamás dependeré de nadie mas y jamás perdonare a Dark"**_

Dark termino de leerlo, y no cabía en su impresión, ¿Cómo era posible que el no le hubiera escuchado? Siempre antes de que sucediera aquello el había estado atento a cuando Krad le llamara, porque lo consideraba su mejor amigo, aun no lo comprendía pero sabia quien podría darle las respuestas. Miro un momento la pelea que aun se suscitaba entre el ángel blanco y el maldito violador. Se acerco decidido, notando que ellos no habían reparado en sus acciones. Sin meditarlo un segundo lanzo una esfera de energía oscura hacia Aoi impactándole de lleno en su pecho.

Krad le miro algo atónito, había sentido odio en aquel ataque, sed de sangre. No era la costumbre de Dark hacer eso. Ya que siempre había tomado todo como un juego, un juego del que siempre resultaba ganador.

-"Maldito"-siseo Aoi mientras se levantaba, al caer producto del ataque.

-"Pues aun no has visto nada"-musito mirándole con odio, furia, ira, resentimiento, aquel era el culpable de que Krad le odiase, aquel Hikari había suscitado el odio en Krad, aquel sujeto había hecho que su ángel se convirtiera en un demonio despiadado, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pero lo que nunca jamás le perdonaría en su vida seria el haber tocado a su rubio, y el haberle dañado de la peor forma que hubiera conocido. Hizo crujir sus nudillos, y se lanzo al ataque contra Aoi.

El ángel rubio seguía mirando todo. Los ataques consecutivos de Dark, y los intentos de evasiva de Aoi, aquello simplemente no era normal. Lo miro un momento y sintió que miraba a una fiera en pleno ataque, aquellos ojos demostraban odio puro, no, aquel no era su Dark, aquel idiota que sonreía tontamente y hacia bromas estúpidas. Una idea rápidamente cruzo su mente. Leyó el diario. Eso explicaría todo, y explicaría porque no lo tenía en sus manos en aquel momento.

Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró en el suelo, abierto en aquella ultimas páginas, la última vez que describió lo que sentía y juro que no seria débil nunca más. En el cual había descargado todos los sentimientos que lo agobiaban. Lo tomo en sus manos y con una simple llama que creo en uno de sus dedos, comenzó a quemarlo, debería haberlo destruido hace mucho, pero sabia que algo lo ataba a él, y sentía que la atadura ya había desparecido, seguramente era el deseo de que Dark supiera sus sentimientos, los que nunca podría decirle.

Y volviendo con la pelea, Dark parecía por una vez Krad, no le importaba que método usara pero quería ver al hijo de puta de Aoi revolcándose de dolor (N/A: ) Si, seguramente aquello aminoraría la furia que sentía.

-"Parece que algo te hizo enojar"-dijo extrañamente con desden.

-"Y bien sabrás que fue, y ahora quiero que me respondas porque demonios Krad no podía contactarse conmigo"-le ordeno, pero Aoi solo sonrió y siguió esquivando sus ataques.

-"¡Oblígame ladrón de cuarta!"-le grito parado desde una rama del árbol. Pero una nueva esfera de energía le impacto, esta proveniente de Krad que poseía una sonrisa muy común en él, una de superioridad.

-"Te olvidas que tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo, Aoi"-le dijo.

-"Krad"-llamo el ladrón al verlo, sentía mucha culpa en aquel momento.

-"Luego hablamos"-le dijo sin mirarle y lanzándose al ataque de Aoi.

-"Conseguiré que hables Aoi"-le escucho gritar a Dark, conseguiría respuestas él también.


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo XV: la pelea de Dark y Krad contra Aoi

-"Conseguiré que hables Aoi"-le escucho gritar a Dark, conseguiría respuestas él tambien para saber por que Krad no se pudo comunicarse telepaticamente con el

-"Aoi,nunca te perdonare que hayas tocado a ¡MI ANGEL!"-grito con todas sus fuerzas las ultimas 2 palabras llenas de ira

-"Dark"-Krad se sonrojo por lo que dijo Dark

-"ja si fuera TU angel lo ubieras protegido mejor"-dijo Aoi con burla

* * *

-"Satoshi lo oiste"-dijo Daisuke todo sorperndido

-"si empiezo a creer que Dark esta enamorado de Krad"-dijo el comandante Hiwatari un tanto sorprendido y tranquilo mientras veian la escena desde el pequeño aparato

-"eso seria un milagro"-dijo el pelirojo muy convencido

* * *

-"Krad"-aparecio Dark atras de Krad-"por favor perdoname si no te escuche aquella noche pero si conseguimos la verdad me perdonaras ¿verdad? Mi Angel Blanco"-y Dark volvio al ataque de Aoi quien al verse momentaneamente ignorado maldecial a los cuatro vientos cualquier insulto que se supiese

-"ok Dark"-dijo con una sonrisa sinsera

-"ustedes imbeciles tenemos un pelea"-

-"bien quieres resultar muerto otra vez Aoi"-Dark tenia una sonrisa macabra casi como las de Krad

2 horas despues...

Aoi se encontraba atado al arbol con cadena,los pies y manos esposadas, Krad y Dark sentados pensando que hacer con el

-"bien dinos porque no podiamos comunicarnos telepaticamente"-dijeron al inison ambos angeles

* * *

mientras ellos peleaban Daisuke y satoshi habian estado ocupados en sus actividades en aquel calabozo por eso podemos apreciar que estaban sus ropas desacomodadas porque ya hace 5 minutos se habian vestido para seguir viendo que pasaba con Krad y Dark

-"bien lo han encadenado y esposado al arbol"-dijo Daisuke sorperndido por las esposas- "y ¿de donde sacaron las esposas?"

-"yo se las di a Krad"-

* * *

"tengo una idea Dark"-dijo Krad con una sonrisa diabolica

"cual es dime,Krad"-dijo con la misma sonrisa que Krad,claro aoi se asusto por esas sonrisas ademas no podia leer la conversacion telepatica de esos 2 Angeles

"si hacemos el ritual para dejarlo sellado en la nada"-

"buena idea,parate y comencemos el ritual"-

-"¿que me van hacer imbeciles"-dijo muy asustado Aoi

-"algo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo"-

Krad y Dark aparecieron sus plumas con las que hacen hechizos se pararon enfrente de Aoi y dijeron...

-"angeles y espiritus de este mundo,concedecnos su poder para que la tiniebla no separe a la Luz y la Oscuridad sellar a Aoi Hikari en la nada donde ni un alma es llevada al cielo ni al infierno,su almas permanesera hay para toda la eternidad"-una luz blanca y negra envolvio a Aoi y su alma y cuerpo desaparecieron llendo a la nada donde pasaria toda la eternidad

-"Krad,yo...yo..yo..etto"-si Dark estaba muy nervioso

-"tu que Dark"-dijo Krad mirando a Dark directo a los ojos

* * *

-"Satoshi-kun"-

-"si Daisuke"-

-"pon la otra camara que esta en uno de los arboles,la que tenia Krad se rompio por la cantidad de magia"-

-"asi,gracias"-y se encendio la camara que estaba en el roble donde Dark y Krad estaban parados a unos centimetros del arbol,en el aparato Satoshi y Daisuke los veian de perfil ya que estaban de lado

* * *

-"yo ¡TE AMO,KRAD"-dijo Dark medio sonrojado

-"yo tambien te amo,Dark"-Krad se acerco a Dark y lo tomo por la cintura,claro no con brusquedad si no con suavidad y cariño

-"Krad"-Dark sonrio con mucha sinceridad para mostrarle a Krad que sus palabras eran ciertas,Krad acerco mas su rostro al de Dark y beso su mejilla,despues beso los labios de Dark aquellos labios tan suaves y blancos como seda y plumas,Dark correspondia su beso con ternura ya que este era el beso en el que ambos se le habian declarado su amor;Dark paso sus brazos por detras de cuello de Krad atrallendo a este para besarlo con amor y pasion,abos angeles se separaron por falta de aire-"te amo"-Krad queria marcar a Dark como suyo en ese momento pero se contuvo y penso que deberia dejar pasar el tiempo para que su odio hacia el se debaneciera,el odio hacia Dark habia disminuido un 90% pero un 10% seguia hay

-"y yo a ti,Dark"-y volvio a besar a Dark esta vez metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de dark,quien lo resibio gustoso y se aventuro a tocar la lengua de Kard con la suya propia,sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas se separaron para poder respirar un poco

* * *

-"¡QUE ALEGRIA POR FIN LO ADMITISTE DARK!,YO GANE LA APUESTA DARK"-decia Daisuke saltando por todo el calaboso que de por si ya no tenia trampas

-"¿a que te refiertes Daisukle?"-pregunto Satoshi con tranquilidad

-"veras Hiwatari-kun Dark me habia dicho hace un tiempo que el estaba enamorado de Krad-san,hisimos una apuesta para..."-

-"para ver si Dark le confesaba Krad que lo ama,¿y cual era el castigo si tu ganabas?"-

-"pues salir en una cita con Harada-san"-

-"¿y si el ganaba?"-

-"pues yo me hiba de compras toda un mes con mi mama y towa-chan que compran un monton de comida"-

-"entendido"-

* * *

-"sabes,Krad desde que nos separaron de las 'alas de la oscuridad',la primera vez que te vi me pareciste guapo y tierno,fue amor a primera vista para mi"-

-"igual me paso a mi contigo,**MI ANGEL NEGRO**"-beso la mejilla de Dark,ambos angeles estaban sentados en unos de los arboles frente al roble,Dark aun lado de Kard quien lo tenia abrasado y con la cabeza en el hombro de Krad

-"si yo soy **TU ANGEL NEGRO Y TU MI ANGEL** **BLANCO**"**-**dijo Dark muy seguro de eso-"Krad ¿podria pedirte un favor?"-

-"claro,Dark pidemelo"-

-"marcame como tu pareja,para que asi nadie me aleje de ti"-rogo por que Krad lo hiciera

-"claro si tu me marcas como tuyo"-dijo Krad con un tono muy sexy y sensual que te derrite


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo XVI: Amor De 2 Angeles

-"claro si tu me marcas como tuyo"-dijo Krad con un tono muy sexy y sensual que te derrite,sacando sus alas blancas

-"vale,Krady"-dijo Dark con el mismo tono de voz,tambien sacando sus alas negras

* * *

-"¿crees que hagan 'eso' en el acantilado?"-dijo Daisuke todo ruborisado

-"tal vez quien sabe"-dijo en comandante Hikari

-"ok pero los vamos a seguir espiando cuando hagan 'eso',Satoshi"-dijo medio nervioso

-"no la camara lo grabara para que lo veamos despues"-

* * *

Suaves plumas negras y blancas caían en las hiervas y suelo, dos criaturas haladas reposaron en el suelo,dando a la escena entera una mirada casi etérea de manos estaban todas encima del otro,moviéndose pelimorado gimió suavemente mientras la palma del joven de cabellos rubios frotaba su erección de una manera ,el angel blanco se aproximó al rostro de Dark hasta que sus narices se fue el que cerró el espacio,presionando sus suaves labios con los de su angel blanco empujó gentilmente a Dark debajo;contra el suelo que estaba presentablemente cubierta por pasto y alejó su boca de Dark por un momento antes de lamer los labios del angel esquinas de su boca levantaban una sonrisa.

Los labios del ángel de ojos violetas ya estaban actualmente abiertos,y Kard tomó gran ventaja de esto;introduciendo su tibia y húmeda lengua dentro de la boca de Dark. Ligeramente masajeó la lengua de Dark con la suya,guiándola a su boca donde empezó a chuparla con criaturas angelicales gimieron, todo…esto era un sueño,tan categóricamente ireal,pero...a la vez se sentía tan bien estar con el otro de esta forma,meramente sentirse presionados juntos í pelimorado fue el que rompió el beso, alejándose para mirar a Krad con sinceramente,lo que vino a ellos como algo más que un simple shock,Krad se acercó de nuevo,esta vez besando la suave mandíbula, aspirando la trigueña y bronceada boca atravesó la garganta de Dark removiendo,con sus dientes,la tela negra que la cubría antes de acariciar con su nariz un espacio de su cuello.

El ojivioleta rió entre dientes suavemente y condujo su mano al esbelto pecho de Krad,ligeramente acariciándolo con la palma de su fuerte ó el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del angel blanco,pasando a sus manos de Krad se dirigieron al frente de la camisa negra de Dark,hábilmente desabotoná ,dos,tres hasta que su inclinado torso estuvo totalmente expuesto ante los hambrientos ojos de hizo lo mismo a la camisa blanca de Krad jugueteando un poco con el botón antes de dos presionaron sus tibios cuerpos juntos,en un íntimo sintió la mano de Krad bajar y experimentó un escalofríos correr por su mano del angel blanco deshizo la cremallera de los pantalones de cuero negro de Dark y los bajó,dándole unos momentos al angel negro para que lo guitara. Muy pronto,ambos jóvenes estuvieron completamente de ropa blanca y negra cubrían el rostro de Dark se ruborizó ligeramente de vergüenza,y su flexible cuerpo se tensó.

-"Está bien."-El otro aseguró.-"No es algo que no haya visto antes."-El angel sonrió, acariciando la suave y triguña piel de los muslos de Dark.

-"Nnng..."-El angel negro gruñó,estaba sintiendo la tensió necesitaba demasiado,pero el angel blanco solo era muy és de un momento de auto-discusión,abrió sus boca-"Por favor..."-

Pudo ver la sonrisa del otro-"Bueno,puesto que me lo pediste de tan buena manera…" -Respiró sobre la expuesta garganta del rubio antes de lamer su nuca húmedamente.

Dark tragó ligeramente y sus largas y fibrosas piernas se abrieron;invitándolo al otro.

El akuma blanco sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba por el tembloroso cuerpo de Dark,plantando suaves besos sobre su sus labios empezó a chupar y morder un pezón gimió sensualmente y sus trigueñas manos acariciaban la espalda de akuma blanco paró momentáneamente sus servicios para mirar a Dark a los ojos-"¿Tus alas por favor?"-preguntó densamente,y las largas y negras alas de Dark se retiraron casi ó besando y lamiendo camino abajo en la delgada figura del joven de ojos violetas.''Hermoso''pensó para sí,observando el fibroso cuerpo de Dark y memorizando cada curva y abertura de su perfecta jadeó,ya sudoroso y esperando por la siguiente acción que Krad realizarí grito fue arrancado de sus pulmones cuando la boca de Krad engulló a su fuerte y dolorosa erección,lamiendo la parte inferior del grueso ó ó una pequeña tonada mientras chupaba el miembro de Dark,creando una sensación de hormigueo que hizo al akuma negro gemir y arquearse dentro de su boca.

Segundos después,sus esbeltaz manos cogieron las caderas de Dark,acomodándolas en su lugar mientras las manos del pelimorado se empuñaban en la gruesa masa de densos y largos cabellos ó su lengua sobre la pequeña abertura de la punta,lamiendo el blanco ó una mano y acogió el prepucio de Dark,tanteando y rozando sus ágiles dedos sobre la sensible piel.

-"¡Ah!...¡KRAD!"-Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes-"K-Krad...cre..creo que me..."-nunca pudo terminar la oración, porque fue ahogada por un fuerte gemido mientras se venía dentro de la boca de akuma blanco tragó lo que se le dio y dirigió sus rostro al de Dark.

-"Delicioso.."-Ronroneó en la perfectamente formada oreja del ladron.

-"Nngh...Krad.."-Gruñó-"Por favor."-Susurró con voz ronca, la sonrisa de Krad reapareció y situó un cálido beso en la boca de Dark,y hundió su lengua dentro de la suave ó la lengua de Dark tocar la suya ligeramente,tímidamente probándose.

Pronto,Krad se alejó,necesitaba encargarse de un pequeño del color de amarillo dorado miraron atentamente dentro de los color vino.-"¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?"-Se desatoró.La única respuesta recibida fue un incoherente asentir y media mirada en cuenta de mantener contacto visual,colocó tres dedos dentro de su boca, completamente mojándolos. Su mano bajó hacía el redondeado glúteo de Dark,buscando su deslizaba el primer dedo dentro de la estrecha entrada del angel negro,Dark se retorció en descontento,dolía demasiado...pero sabía que iba a mejorar mordió su labio inferior;derramando sangre mientras el segundo dedo se deslizaba respiración se volvió incontrolablemente irregular y sus esbeltas manos cogieron los anchos hombros de Krad fuertemente,derramando sangre.

En un intento de calmar al ligeramente pequeño joven de abajo,Krad canturreó alentadoras palabras en el oído del pelimorado,mordiendo el ló pronto,Dark se destensó lo suficiente como para permitir a Krad deslizar el tercer dedo empezó a moverlos alrededor,desentrechando a aumentaron su profundidad y Dark se estremeció, aún dolía;pero al menos era movió contra los dedos,repentinamente gritando en obvio placer cuando los dedos rozaron un tumulto de nervios dentro de él.-"¡Hazlo de nuevo!"-Jadeó y gimió mientras Krad repetía la acció , satisfecho de que el rubio estaba listo,sacó los dedos y Dark ronroneó por la pérdida de la placentera presió se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de Dark,y se deslizó para adelante hasta que la punta de su erección tocara al ó dentro de los brillosos ojos vino de su amado mientras lentamente entraba en é ó el llanto de Dark al presionar sus labios contra los del angel negro en un feroz beso.

Dark levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la delgada cintura del ladrón, jadeando se detuvo,esperando a que Dark se acostumbre a la sensación antes de moverse.-"Ugh...solo hazlo."-Gruñó después de uno momentos. Sin esperar más,Krad empezó a empujar para afuera y para adentro del dispuesto cuerpo de gemidos y jadeos era los únicos sonidos escuchados por las dos y arqueando su espalda cuando Krad tocó cierto punto dentro de él, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los rápidos movimientos de Krad. No era necesario decirlo,amaba esto,la sensación de su Kurai tenshi entrando y saliendo de su estrecho y fibroso se había sentido así antes...lo necesitaba, daría todo para tener al angel ñó al sentir su clímax acercarse.

-"KRAADD.."-Gritó. Su cuerpo y mente se pusieron blanco y sus ojos se cerraron tan rápido que uno podía asegurar que se volvió ciego,mientras se liberaba sobre ambos abdómenes, gritando el nombre continuó empujando dentro del actualmente indiferente cuerpo de Dark,gritando dentro del silencio cuando se sintió al órgano dentro de sí palpitar mientras la pegajosa y blanca semilla se profundizaba en su cuerpo.

-"Te amo Krad"-dijo Dark ponoendo su cabeza en el pecho de Krad

-"yo Te amo Dark,Te amo demasiado"-dijo Krad tapando sus cuerpos con sus alas blancas

-"TE AMO DEMASIADO KRAD"-dijo para despues besar a su angel blanco,quien correspondial al beso mu gustoso se separaron para mirarse a los ojos

-"Dark ¿quieres ser mi novio?"-dijo Krad mirando a Dark con mucho amor

-"si quero ser tu novio Krad"-dijo besando a su novio


End file.
